How To Save A Life
by Mysteriosa
Summary: Prentiss's life is turned upside down when someone fro her past returns from the dead but might actually be the enemy. Reid is having a fallback with his addiction, while slowly getting to know Emily on a personal basis. What will happen? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Here's something different that I've written up and I hope you enjoy reading it fanfictioners! :D don't forget to R&R please!**

(Emily's POV)

August 11th… this day was less than a week away, which totally sucked knowing what this day meant for me. I decided to do what I've always done when the day was just around the corner, I would hide like nothing was wrong and just go on with my day and hope something or someone else would distract me from thinking about the day that will always haunt my every thought and will never let me rest in peace.

I had just parked my car and walked out, when a familiar figure had passed right by me, that figure was none other than the young genius, Dr. Spencer Reid. Since what had happened in Colorado, with Ben Cyrus, Reid and I have grown to enjoy each others company, especially when it came to working as partners during out of town cases. I know he still feels guilty about what Cyrus had done to me, even though I knew that it was my choice to face the consequence of the beating he had given me that faithful day. I guess what had surprised me, when I told him that I would do what I did all over again, without a second thought, was the way his thumb stroke across my hand that he was holding. I couldn't help but smile at him, after he let go and returned to reading his book. I guess that's when I knew that I had more than a friendship feeling for Dr. Reid.

I had just gotten out of the elevator, when I saw both Garcia and JJ having their usual girl talk, while Hotch was in his office, Rossi was on the phone talking about his free days to do book signings, Morgan was having his usual teasing and talking with Reid, when I finally reached my desk and started on my share of reports, knowing that today was going to be a long day, even before I had entered the building.

_**~X~**_

(Reid's POV)

I quickly walked into the bullpen, hoping that Morgan hadn't seen me. I was feeling a little down after I had had a conversation with my sponsor last night. It was rare that my cravings would keep me up at night, but for the third time since I've been on the wagon, as they say, I felt like I wasn't in control and I just wanted to focus on my work, finish it and return home where I would just read until my eyes couldn't remain open and I would hopefully drift off into a quiet sleep.

"There's my man!" Morgan said very cheerfully, "Wow, you look like hell man, who kept you up last night, how good was she? It was a she, right?" he would always ask that same damn question to him.

I was about to snap at him, when I saw Emily Prentiss walk into the bullpen and was already starting on her share of reports. Morgan turned to see what I was starring at.

"What are you looking at kid? Anyways so are you going to answer my question?"

"Just because I don't pick up girls like you do, which is like picking up garbage in a park by the way, doesn't mean you get to ask if the person was either male or female! Now please let me finish my work and get the hell out of here!" I snapped at my friend, before walking away, ignoring the fact I also had forgot my cup of disgusting coffee, sat at my desk and focused all my thoughts towards today's work if I wanted to leave here early.

_**~X~**_

(Emily's POV)

I looked up from the current file I was looking into, when I heard Reid losing his cool with Morgan, which was something I never thought I would see since he knew that Morgan always did this to him every morning since they've met. After he sat at his desk, I gave him a concern look, to which he refused to acknowledge, before I saw Derek Morgan heading towards his office, looking and I would bet feeling bad for crossing the line with Reid not even a minute ago.

"Reid, I think you might have gone a little over board with Morgan. You know he's always done this. You could have just told him that you weren't in a g-" Reid slammed the file he had been holding and reading, before giving me a glare.

"Listen, I'm having a rough day and I don't want to be here and yet I am so please, stay out of it and stay off my damn back Emily"

"You think you're the only one with issues?" Great now I was losing my temper with him, "Just because I've been working here for almost five years doesn't mean I've told any of you anything but what I want you guys to hear about me and my past. So how about you shut your mouth before I break it!"

"Prentiss, Reid! My office now!" he barked at us, while giving us the usual scowled look.

After he closed the door, he ordered us to take a seat, "I think you both need the day off, so please take today off the deal with whatever it is you both need to deal with before we get called in for another out of town case. Am I clear?" he asked them with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes, sir" we both said in union.

_**~X~**_

(Normal POV)

After both agents had walked out of their boss's office, Prentiss quickly grabbed her bag and was now heading towards the elevator, with Reid not too far behind her. After the elevator door closed, they both stood there in pure silence, while the shaft was slowly making its way towards the parking garage of the bureau.

"What did I do for you to start snapping at me again?" she asked, with calmness in her voice.

"I'm going through a rough time right now Emily and I'm guessing you are to huh?" he slowly met her gaze.

"Yeah, listen I didn't mean what I said in the bullpen, the threat you know? I just need something to distract m…" both of their pagers rang, when they reached the parking area.

The message had said '_Conference room in 5_', which got both agents to sigh in defeat. So much for their day off huh?

"You think we can work without killing anyone?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

"I'm sure it's arrangeable" he answered her with a smile she had never seen him give to anyone before.

_**~X~**_

(K's POV)

I can't believe after almost 11 years, there she stood walking next to a scrawny man, looking like they were about to leave, when out of nowhere they head back in. Do they know I'm here? I don't know if I should risk being killed or just be a chicken and let slip from my grasp again. I can't, I love her so and I'm sure she loves me still… I had to find out but I knew they were watching my every move, and the last thing I would want to do is to out her in danger once again. I'll return when they leave for their next strike…

_**~X~**_

(Normal POV)

"We have a possible case here in D.C. everyone" JJ told the team as they had just begun to read the file, "There was a bombing attack in downtown about a week ago, the Police department assumed that it wasn't a terrorist attack but because of what happened yesterday, while we were heading home from Dallas, late last night another bomb was set off in a bank were fourteen people were killed, no known survivors" JJ finished, while showing the team through the slide show, the crime scene after the explosion had been set off. "The D.C. police department needs us to not only predict where they'll strike next, but they need to know if we're dealing who they suspect is behind the bombings"

"The Police department thinks that "the justice gods" terrorist group has something to do with this right?" Morgan told them.

"Yes but there have been other activities in the downtown areas that might actually implicate a copycat of that terrorist group, but they are both from the same origin except that one bombs off places that mean something to the citizens while in this case it looks like someone is trying to point the fingers at them or they are trying to say that no one is safe I this world, by bombing simple places like banks" Reid told what he thought about the case.

"So what do I tell the captain?" JJ asked Hotch.

"Tell him that will investigate in this case and about almost everything Reid said just now" he answered her, before telling everyone to get ready to head for the latest crime scenes, "Emily before you head down stairs I need you to come into my office for a minute or two"

"After she made sure her gun and case were full and loaded, her badge was on her and her ID, she walked up the short stairs and right into Hotch's office, where he asked her to shut the door and to take a seat.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"I think you should sit out of this one Prentiss. I know about what happened 11 years ago, on August 11th, in Qatar… don't worry no one else knows except for me and of course your mother since she was the one who organized everything to look for you"

"Listen this has nothing to do with what happened in Qatar Hotch. We don't know if it's the same group or not. Now can I please head back to work?" she asked, while trying to be respectful to her boss.

"I need you to tell me that you can handle it Prentiss. You're a valued member of this team and I know that the 11th is coming soon, hence why you were on the edge today. Am I wrong?"

"I'll only say this once Hotch, I can handle this case and you calling me a survivor isn't going to bring my fiancée back to life is it now?" she told him before catching up with the rest of the team.

"No but surviving something torturous and seeing the one you love dead on the ground is something I understand…" he muttered to himself, before grabbing his things and walking to the elevator, "Alright this is what's going to happen. Rossi and I are going to go to the first crime scene, while JJ and Garcia look in on both the media and what's left of the security footage before the bomb went off in the bank, Morgan Reid and Prentiss you two head to the latest crime scene. Understood?"

The entire team nodded their agreement on the plan and was heading for the black SUV's.

_**~X~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**How To Save A Life**_

**M: Here's chapter two everyone!**

_**(Flashback of 11 year ago)**_

_After they had paid the taxi driver, Emily and her fiancée had grabbed their bags and were now checking in on their flight and find the gate._

"_We are suppose to be at gate number… seven! And it's just around the corner to, so we can grab something to eat before boarding__" he told her, while giving her one of his sly grin._

"_Yuh huh, well have you checked the time honey, it says that our plane is leaving in less than ten minutes, we'll just have to wait until we get serve on the plane"__ Emily told him, while trying not to laugh at the funny pout he was giving her._

"_Excuse I am looking for a lady name Prentiss?"__ a random man asked._

_As soon as they both turned around to get a look of the man, they both saw that he was pointing a gun at her gut, __"Move or she dies now, you're both leachy American spies!"__ he muttered loudly at them, before making them enter the Burgundy Van. _

"_Don't worry Emily, just follow their orders and you'll be alright__" he told her, while trying to calm himself down._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Emily… Emily… Emily!" Morgan said her name a little louder everytime, until she awoken from her little nap, or nightmare for her.

"_Maybe Hotch is right, I should lay off this case… "_

"You okay Prentiss" Derek Morgan asked her, with some sign of concern in his eyes, when he saw that she looked a little stressed out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Morgan, you just startled me out of my sleep, thanks by the way" she told him with a slight sarcasm in her voice, telling him that she was back to the Emily he knew, full of remarks.

At that moment, Derek heard his cell ringing and put whoever was on the phone on speakers, "Talk to me baby girl"

"_Hold on to your granny panties everyone, I was able to reconstruct whatever was left of the bank security footage. This is being sent to your laptop… now!"_

Reid grimaced at the "_Granny panties"_ comment, causing Morgan to chuckle at his facial expression, before opening up his laptop and was now loading the footage.

There the three agents saw a normal looking white Caucasian male, holding everyone hostage, before he took off his coat, revealing the attached bomb and the trigger that he was holding in his left hand, before pressing it, ending the footage.

Emily had recognized the bomber in the footage; he was the man that had pulled the gun on them at the airport that night. She stood up and told the guys that she was just going to check on the burnt building and see for a possible location where the rest of the team could have hidden to not only not be spotted by anyone but to also keep an eye and make sure that the plan was followed correctly.

_**~X~**_

Meanwhile, Garcia and JJ were looking into a scanner to try and find out more about the bomber, when her computer beeped to tell her that there was no match found about their only dead suspect.

"I hate coming up empty, it ruins my reputation!" the tech analyst grumbled, earning a weird stare from her media liaison friend.

"Can you try a side scan of his face in case the guessing of the first on didn't work?"

"Already on it sugar!" she told her friend, while coding and scanning for what they were able to get from the footage.

_**~X~**_

_**(Flashback of 11 years ago…)**_

"_Cover their heads and get them ready for the intervention!"__ the driver yelled out._

_After they both had their heads covered, the side door opened and they were roughly pushed inside, where she immediately felt an icy chill shivering right through her spine. Whoever was in charge of pushing her around had now tied her to a chair, feeling the cold chains wrapping tightly around her wrist and ankles._

"_Where the hell are we! Where's my fiancée__!" she demanded, knowing it was probably a bad idea, but when your scared to death, you won't think straight._

"_Silent! Then an echoed of the back hand slap he had given her not even a second was heard very loudly through the area she was in, "__He's in another room, now you're going to tell us who sent you!"_

"_I'm not a spy! I just came here due to a fundraiser my mother put up for family and friends!"__ she answered, after he removed the bag from her head. Then another hard slap was heard, before she saw another man walk in with various of torture weapons._

_**(End of Flashback…)**_

Hotch had just gotten off the phone with Ambassador Prentiss, who gave him the order to remove her daughter from the case until it was solve. He sighed in disbelief, when Rossi gave him a questioning look.

"What was that about removing Emily from the case?" he asked.

"I need your full confidential on this; don't even show any sign that you know to anyone, especially Prentiss"

"You know I won't tell Aaron"

"On August 11th, almost twelve years ago, Emily was heading home to start her first day as a federal agent, when she and her fiancée were kidnapped and tortured for over five months. I was working for Ambassador Prentiss at the time and was in charge of the rescue mission… There had been others that they had kidnapped"

"How many?"

"Six were captured and tortured but only one came out barely alive, when we came in, but they were already gone, when we arrived. This might be them \Dave and I don't know how ambassador Prentiss knew about the possibility of them being the ones to scar Prentiss permanently but she ordered me to pull her off the case, until it's solve"

"You do know this could take a while right?"

"That's what I don't like about this Dave, we need the whole team and her background to know how they act and think, only she know"

"Too bad she had to know it in the roughest ways possible" he muttered, before they left the first bombing scene.

_**~X~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How To Save A Life**_

**M: Here's chapter three, but I am upset to know why the story won't show up on the list… it's weird! Anyways, read on and Review please!**

(Emily's POV)

I had just reached the back of the bank, when I sat on the cold pavement. All I could think about right now was the possibility that Hotch was right about me being part of this case. I'll just tell Morgan that I'm not feeling well and stay with JJ and Garcia back at the station.

That's when I quickly noticed a black van. I stood up and tried to get a better look at the vehicle when I recognized the driver, who had left his side window down as he threw out the lit cigarette butt. I radioed Morgan to tell him about the vehicle, when the engine started up and was driving towards me. I don't know what came over me but I just froze in place and as the vehicle drove closer towards where I was standing, I felt someone puling me roughly out of arms way. The van drove off, with another person chasing after it, from the quick steps of running I could hear, when I felt arms tightly wrapped around me.

"You okay Emily?" it was Reid, he pulled me away, which for some weird reason surprised me.

"… um, yeah I'm fine. Thanks Spencer"

"You've never called me Spencer before, you're not okay" he told in a teasing matter, which again surprised me.

Then the awkwardness came in, I was on top of Spencer Reid, with his arms around my waist. I just couldn't keep my eyes off if him… then we quickly got up when we heard quick steps heading towards our current location, knowing it was Morgan.

"You two okay?" he quickly asked.

"I don't think Emily's in the right condition, right now" Reid answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"For the past five years that I've known you, you've never frozen on the spot"

"The kid's right Prentiss, you okay?"

"I'm tired that's all, I haven't been sleeping well that's all. Can we just get back to the station?"

"Sure, I was able to get the plate number off the van, while I ran after it" Morgan told her, before getting into the SUV.

_**~X~**_

(Normal POV)

Hotch and Rossi had been at the police station for nearly a quarter of an hour, when they saw the other SUV pulling in. As soon as they walked into the meeting room, Morgan told Hotch to what almost happened to Prentiss, if Reid hadn't pulled her out of the way.

"That's it, Prentiss starting now you're off the case until it's solved. Am I clear?" he told her in a very stern voice.

"You're kidding me right! Hotch I was just in shock, it could have happened to anyone!"

"You know very well what this case means to you Emily and this will cloud your judgment. Hand in you ID, badge and weapon. I know you'll go behind my back if I let you leave with your credentials, Prentiss"

Before anyone could object or even ask what they were arguing about, Emily Prentiss took out all of what Hotch had asked her to hand over and stormed off, slamming the door and walking out of the station.

"What was that about, Hotch?" JJ asked.

"It's confidential and we have to focus on our job right now" he quickly answered JJ, as if he already knew that someone was going to question him. Morgan felt guilty at the moment, if he hadn't told anything to Hotch, maybe Prentiss would still be here.

"I… I, um, found a match on our deceased bomber" Garcia told the team in a mere whisper, sensing the high tension in the room right now.

"Show us what you've found Garcia" Rossi finally broke the awkward silence.

Has the sun was setting, Hotch had declared a day and told everyone to rest up and head home, rest up and return to bureau tomorrow at seven sharp. Garcia on the other hand had tried to comfort her chocolate god, but failed on every attempt. After he left, Reid walked up to her and asked if her laptops were still logged into the system.

"Why are you asking me this sugar?"

"I need you to unseal the file about a hostage situation that occurred almost twelve years ago. I need the names of all the hostages"

"Does Hotch know you're asking me this?"

"I think its better if her remains out of this. We all know there's something in that sealed file that he doesn't want us to see, which he has never stopped you from unsealing before, correct?"

"True but, I don't want to get into trouble and lose my job sweetcheeks"

"Can I call in a huge favor?"

"… How can I not say no to those puppy brown eyes of yours?"

"And the fact that curiosity is eating you up right now"

"That too" she told him, while doing her usual magic on the keyboard.

_**~X~**_

Emily Prentiss looked up at her digital clock and saw that it was now pass nine O'clock and she had now poured another glass of Brandy. Being more than buzzed, Emily finished her freshly poured glass under thirty seconds before deciding that she needed another glass. That's when she heard someone knocking at her door, making her groan in annoyance. She slowly made her way towards the door, while trying to walk a straight line and to not bump into anything, including the wall. After reaching the door knob, she didn't even bother asking who it was or even peeping through the peep hole. She stood there in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"Reid, what are you doing here?"

"I think we need to t- are you drunk?" When he caught the smell of alcohol on her, he instantly remembered about Elle and the night before she had shot someone in cold blood.

"What makes you think that _doctor_?" she asked him with some spite in her voice.

"The fact that I can smell how strong the alcohol is on your breathe"

"Great theory Doctor Reid, come on right in!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Here's Chapter 4!**

(Normal POV)

It had been three days and twos nights since Reid had walked up to Prentiss's home, the same three days and two nights since he told her that he knew about what had happened to her… it was also on that same night that they had almost slept together.

They were still working on the case, meaning they were short of one agent, making their days a little longer and harder. Reid had just returned from another failed questioning with Rossi, when Hotch noticed the redness and tiredness in his subordinate's eyes and told him to rest up, since the night before he took on the night shift and was still working. Without hesitating, the young profiler went inside the meeting room, where he lay on the small couch and slowly let himself drift off into sleep.

_**(Flashback of two nights ago…)**_

_After being let into her apartment, she closed the door and offered him a drink, to which he refused, while she poured another glass of brandy. Sighing heavily he took the glass away and told her that what he had to say was serious, making her sit in a comfy chair, while he sat on the couch._

"_Now… Tell me what the good doctor has to say"_

"_I knew someone who drank her pain once… the next night she shot someone in cold blood. That was the agent you replaced Emily. What I'm trying to say is this, since we've taken over the case, you've been distant and now you're drinking your emotions away. Just like Elle did! I know what happened to you and your fiancée twelve years ago!"_

"…_Get out… you and Garcia probably hacked into my sealed file didn't you!"__ She snapped at the agent._

"_Just listen to what I ha…"_

"_I don't want anyone's sympathy, just get out! I knew Hotch was going to do this, hence why I didn't trust him since the case started! But you of all people Reid, I thought I could trust you…"_

"_You can trust me Emily, that's why I came over here, to tell you that you have friends to talk to and confine with. Just talk to me, please"__ he had his puppy eyes on, which Emily couldn't say no to._

"_We had just had an early honeymoon, since by the time we would have arrived home; I'd have to start my first day in as a FBI agent. Anyways… the person on the latest video, the bomber, was the man that had pulled the gun on me and told us to get into the van. They covered hour heads and when the bag was removed, I was in an icy room, empty room, where they kept accusing me and fiancée that we were American spies… I don't know how many times I've told him that I was here on a honeymoon, but he just kept torturing me… then I was raped, repeatedly… almost reaching month seven of my torture later, they dumped my body along with the corpse, I was too weak… then the rescue team arrived, which was leaded by Hotch and they counted five dead hostages… they say he didn't make it… and now you know the story so get out… you got what you came to hear for doctor so please leave me alone__" she then got up and tried to head towards the door for him to walk out off, when out of the blues the door was shut quickly and hard, making a loud noise._

_Emily turned only to see Spencer Reid looking right into her eyes, deeply. She was now breathing heavily when she saw how close their face and lips were from each other. He then slowly closed the tiny gap between. They both felt the sparks in that gentle kiss, which slowly turned more passionate by the second, until both them both needed to back up and fill their lungs with air. _

_Slightly panting, they still had their eyes locked onto one another. Emily then pulled him back for another passionate kiss, without realizing that she had pushed him against the nearest wall, making him grunts. Before long they had both made it to the couch, with most of the clothing hitting the floor. She had pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, while he removed her red blouse from her._

"_No… I'm sorry Emily"__ was all he told her, before he gathered himself up and walked out. Prentiss got dressed again and just sat on a high chair on by the island in her kitchen, where she just poured herself a full glass of brandy and let her emotions out._

_**(End Of Flashback …)**_

This was enough to awaken Spencer from his sleep, he felt bad enough at how things got out of control at Emily's place, but what made him feel worse was how he had reacted and left her home. He grabbed his phone and decided to make contact with her by texting.

"**Can we talk?"** he sent her.

"Reid, you ready to start working yet?" Morgan asked, after he walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Can you give me another five minutes and then I'll meet you up at the car"

"Sure thing man" he told him, before walking out again.

_**~X~**_

It had been almost four hours since Reid had went back to work with Morgan and has sent Emily about 20 text messages, which she replied to none. Derek had noticed something bothering his friend.

"Hey you hungry yet man, 'cause I could use a burger right about now, it's almost dinner time anyway"

"Sure, why not"

After they had placed their orders, Morgan asked Reid why he was acting so distant and over willingly doing more work than usual.

"I… uh… I … I almost slept with Emily…" he muttered under his breathe, while focusing his eyes onto the floor.

"Oh… wait almost? What happened… not the XXX part I mean what were you doing at Emily's place?"

"I saw the same thing in her behavior as I saw in Elle's and I just had to make sure she wasn't drinking… and she was drinking"

"Okay that answers part one, now here's another thing I need to ask you… what do you mean by almost?" he asked him with a sly grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"I walked out when things started to get serious… I didn't want to take advantage and I should have said that instead of walking off"

"Reid listen, give her some time. We really need you on this case man. We already lost Emily because of Hotch's reasons' so please focus on working" he told him in a sincere voice.

_**~X~**_

It was almost 11 pm when Emily decided to not delete the latest text message Dr. Spencer Reid had sent her. She flipped her phone open and read it.

"**I am sorry, you know I am. We need to talk & clear the air. Hear me out, that's all I ask. Please reply**"

After re-reading the message, Emily was about to reply to his message, when her phone rang and she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"It's so good to hear your voice again, my love" said the man on the other side of the phone line.

"… Kazim?" she said in a bare whisper, before the call suddenly ended. Prentiss then speed dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, its Prentiss… I just got a call from Kazim… my dead fiancée" she told him in a very serious, yet shocking tone.

_**~X~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey Everyone here's chapter five!**

It was almost 11 pm when Emily decided to not delete the latest text message Dr. Spencer Reid had sent her. She flipped her phone open and read it.

"**I am sorry, you know I am. We need to talk & clear the air. Hear me out, that's all I ask. Please reply**"

After re-reading the message, Emily was about to reply to his message, when her phone rang and she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"It's so good to hear your voice again, my love" said the man on the other side of the phone line.

"… Kazim?" she said in a bare whisper, before the call suddenly ended. Prentiss then speed dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotchner"

_"Hotch, its Prentiss… I just got a call from Kazim… my dead fiancée"_ she told him in a very serious, yet shocking tone.

"What did you just say? … JJ where's Garcia?… Are you sure it was him Emily?"

"I'll go get her, while I go talk to the captain okay?" she told Hotch, while walking out of the room.

"_I'm sure, Hotch"_

"Wait a minute Emily… Garcia, trace voice recognition in the system on the last call made on Emily's phone"

"On it bossman!" the tech analyst told him, while already hacking and analyzing the voice, "I got a match to the voice bossman! His name is Kazim Al-Fulan, he was pronounced deceased on August 11th, about twelve years ago, when he and his fiancée were taken hostage, along with four other innocent people and only his fiancée survived" at that moment walked back into the room, and had overheard what Garcia was reading out to Hotch.

"What's her name; we can probably get an address or number and contact her" JJ told Garcia, while walking towards the screen her tech friend was working on.

"The file on his fiancée was sealed" Garcia concluded.

"Then gather up on what you can find on Kazim and call back the rest of them team, except Prentiss, we're heading back to the bureau" Hotch ordered, before walking out of the room, "Emily I want you to head for the protective custody at Quantico right now and stay there until we head back there… in about an hour. Understood?" he asked her in a firm voice.

"Yes sir, I'm heading out the door right n-" the line was now dead, making Hotch's eye grow a little wider then they were seconds ago. JJ walked up to her boss and asked if everything was okay.

"JJ I need you to get Garcia to the bureau, while I go get Emily, I think she's in danger"

"Is Emily Kazim's fiancée?" she bluntly asked.

"What makes you think that?" he really wanted to know how she figured out.

"A sealed file about the only survivor of a man that is presumed dead, you sending Emily home after we started the case, and I sort of overheard you telling Garcia to look into a call that was last made on Emily's phone. The team is going to need you at the bureau; I'll go on and check on Emily"

"Call Reid and tell him to meet you there okay, I don't want any of you hurt"

"Yes sir" she told him while she dialed Spencer's number and was now heading out the door.

_**~X~**_

(Emily's POV)

I was about to tell Hotch that I was on my way, when someone quickly snatched my phone out of my hands, shut it off and threw it somewhere over his shoulder. I grabbed whatever was at my reach and hit the intruder on the head with the wooden spoon I had grab hold of on the island. He groaned in pain and was now on his knees.

"You haven't change one bit my love"

I froze dead in my tracks before I turned towards the kneeling man on my kitchen floor, "Kazim?", he looked up and that's when I saw those damn green eyes and I knew it was him, "What the hell were you thinking! Sneaking up on me like that!" I automatically snapped at his idiocy, which for some reason made him laugh.

"You think it's funny? The fact that I've mourn you for twelve years and then you show up out of the blues, when terrorist attack… the same ones that tortured us and four other people to death! They counted six bodies and told me that you never made it!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling at him, while tears were stinging my eyes.

"I I've been in a Qatar prison cell for the past decade, the military found me after they took you to the hospital. They had found a seventh victim and they knew either him or I was from the group, and since I was alive they assumed that I was the terrorist, up until two years ago, when the terrorist broke me out. They thought I was the member that the military had put in prison, and I've been with them since, trying to stay alive until I could meet up with you again"

"So you helped on helping them kill people?"

"You're making it sound worse Emmy, I can go to your supervisor, the one that looks like the Grinch, tell him what I know and go in the protection program"

"Thank god you're smart" I sighed in relief, before I smacked him with the wooden spoon again, "That's for not calling me or my mother! We could have helped you, Kazim!"

"I'm sorry, you're right love" He stood up straight again, while still rubbing his head, while grimacing. I knew I had given him a nice bump on the head.

"Emily!" JJ shouted with worry in her voice, and she and Reid ran in with their Glock, pointing right at Kazim. I blocked their firing range by stepping between them, "It's alright JJ. This is Kazim, my fiancée" I immediately saw the hurt in Spencer's eyes, but I would have to talk to him later, "Come on I think everyone needs to hear what Kazim just told me about a minute ago"

_**~X~**_

(Reid's POV)

After an almost three hour briefing and listening to Emily's fiancée talk about what he had been through for the past twelve year was starting to get on my nerves! Finally Hotch told Morgan that he was in charge of being Kazim's bodyguard, I was the first to leave the conference room and returned to my desk to pick up my things. That's when I felt a small vibration coming from my right pants pocket; I had gotten a text from someone. After flipping my phone open I saw that Emily had finally responded to one out of my 32 text messages that I had sent through all day.

"**15 minutes, meet me at the elevator**" was the entire message said; At least it was a start.

I had about a minute left, when I pressed the down button of the elevator. I couldn't stop thinking of possible conversations Emily would want to talk about. Was she going to say that what happened was a mistake, was she going to tell me that she was reconsidering going back to whatever his name is? I hope she wasn't going back to him. Anyways, my thoughts were sidetracked when the elevator doors opened, I walked in and as I was about to press the GR button, Emily walked right in and was now standing next to me, but she wasn't looking at me. This wasn't going to be a good conversation, I could feel it.

_**~X~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey Everyone I hope you're enjoying the story. Please Review and now enjoy the next chapter!**

(Normal POV)

Reid had left his car in it usual parking space… at his home, meaning he needed to ask Emily for a lift back to his home, to which she accepted. He got in, put his seatbelt on and was now looking out the window, avoiding making eye contact with her.

It took about a twenty minute drive to reach his place. She pulled over in a valid parking space, when he asked her if she wanted to come in and talk inside of his apartment. She reluctantly agreed and followed up five stories up, walked three doors down on the right, and stopped to let him insert his key to unlock the door.

"Come on in" he told her, while backing away from the entrance to let her enter first.

As soon as the door closed, he locked it, walked up to her and passionately kissed her, catching her in complete surprise. She pushed him away and gave him such a glare that he quickly looked at the small carpet on the floor and apologized.

"It's just the reason why I didn't keep going that night… was the fact that you were pissed drunk… and I didn't want to take advantage of you… but believe me that I wanted you… and I still want you but only if you want me" he told her with complete honesty.

"I was pissed off at you for walking out, but after thinking, once my head cleared up, I realized that what you did took lot of courage to do, especially when a lot of guys would have stayed and taken advantage, instead of just making sure that the women is lucid enough to be sure that she wants to be with this men" she told him, while slowly loosening his tie and removing it from his neck.

"What about Kazim?" he asked her. "He's your fiancée, remember?" he then realized that he messed up the moment by pronouncing his name in front of her and the fact that he was still her fiancée, but not by the death certificate that was in a record room somewhere.

She responded to his question by kissing him deeply, yet gently on the lips, which he returned almost as deep. Prentiss soon felt her back roughly meeting the wall, while his lips were now kissing from her lips, to her jaw line, neck and collarbone. Reid felt her arms wrap around his waist and was pulling him closer towards her.

Emily was now un-buttoning his dress shirt, while he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her moan and groan in pleasure.

Within minutes he had taken her to his room, where they stripped one another, pulled the sheets over each others and continued where they had left off. Spencer positioned himself over her and moved his hips against hers at a slow paste, which soon increased as both near climaxed. They were both calling each others name, as he increased and went harder into her.

"Emily! I love you!" he almost shouted.

"What!" she quickly stood up, sending off the bed and onto the cold hard wooden floor, he looked at her confused, before he realized what he had said, when he had emptied himself in her.

"I'm sorry" he told her, before he looked up and saw a look of horror on her face.

"You're sorry? … you're sorry that you said that you love me? I was just in shock that you admitted first Spencer… I gotta get out of here" she quickly put on her underwear, pants, her top and coat, while heading towards the door.

Reid quickly just put his pants on and cut her off, pinning her against the front door of his apartment, "I do love you Emily… please don't leave" he begged her.

"I-…I gotta go Reid…" she refused to look at him.

"I can already tell that … whatever his name his, was the last person you heard those three little words from right… the same little words you always returned to him"

"His name is Kazim… and I still love him"

"If you did you wouldn't have come in and let me take you into my room Emily"

"If you had a chance to be happy with Austin or that starlet Morgan told me about… wouldn't you do whatever you could to make things work again?"

"Not when I know they're not the ones I wanna be with" he whispered into her ear, before unlocking the door and letting her leave.

Emily drove off with so many emotions, Anger, betrayal, love, sorrow, and most of all confusion. She didn't know what to think right now, she just needed to get away from everyone and clear her head. Instead of heading home, went to a bar on the out skirts of town and ordered some beers.

_**~X~**_

Reid grabbed two little vials from an old coat In the closet, filled the syringe, let the needle poke through one of his veins in his arm and let the pain and trouble flow away, as the Dilaudid kicked in within seconds after injecting it into his body, he had stayed on the wagon for almost three years and now he had fallen off pretty bad. He then realized that the thought of Emily was still crossing his mind, so he injecting a little more into his system, causing him to pass out on the hard wood floor.

_**~X~**_

_**M: I;m sorry this chapter is short but it's pass midnight and I am sick, but I will update ASAP I promise. Hope the chapter was okay. Review for opinions please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey Everyone here's the next chapter in the story, except this is longer than the last chapter I swear!**

(Reid's POV)

I couldn't open my eyes, but I could still hear the sound of my landline ringing, then my voicemail went off… then I heard Garcia's voice telling to call her back ASAP… she sounded like she really needed to talk. That's when I tried to open my eyes, even forcing them to open. I saw that I was on the floor, only in my jeans… what happened? That's when I saw the empty vial and syringe next to me, and that is also when I remembered what happened last night… I really messed up this time… but I knew Prentiss was in the fault as well. But how could I blame her? The man that she thought was dead for over a decade just popped out from nowhere and might be part of the terrorist group that we're hunting down. She was emotionally unstable and I went over board by taking advantage, the one thing I was aiming NOT to do to her… my emotions are just messed up right now… Three years of hard work and everything was thrown down the drain, because she can't decide who to be with! … Wait that's not true… AH! I'm so confused! I got up and called Garcia.

"_Oh thank god you called back, where the hell are you?"_

"I just woke up sorry, what time is it and what's the big emergency?"

"_First of all it's almost eleven in the morning and you're late for work, and second you need to get your butt at the bureau now"_ she then disconnected the call, rendering me utterly confused by what she had just said to me.

I quickly took a shower grabbed my necessary things, got into my car and was now making my way to the bureau, even though right now all I wanted to do rely on Dilaudid…

_**~X~**_

(Morgan's POV)

I looked at my watch, when I saw Reid walking out of the elevator, it was half pass eleven and he looked like hell. Something wasn't right, and I had to find out what that something was.

"Hey kid, you're late. Where were you?"

"I over slept, what's the big ordeal?"

"Emily never went home, someone found her car on the outskirts of town with her phone, ID, badge but her Glock is missing… I think the terrorist got her"

"Where's her fiancée?"

"He's gone… he sneaked out, while Hotch was briefing the team, he kill his watchmen and left the premises"

"You think that he became part of the terrorist or was that all a lie and he was always part of it, even when he met Emily?"

"Everyone now thinks that he was always part of it… We found out that on the footage of the bank that day… there was a federal agent that was in the line to open a new account… he's after federal agents Reid"

"It's my entire fault…" I was about to ask him what the hell was he talking about when Hotch left his office.

"Everyone in the briefing room, Reid thank you for joining us" he told Reid, he wasn't making eye contact with him. I was about to ask Reid what he was talking about, when I notice rage in his eyes.

"No I wanna thank you instead, _Hotchner_, thank you for being so non emotional unless it involves someone in pain, or you proving your superiority over us. Unlike you I could actually have something better to do" JJ, Rossi and I couldn't believe what we heard. I knew something was up with him and now I wouldn't leave him alone until I got it out of him.

"You do know that Emily Prentiss is missing?"

"After I arrive, I found out. Let me guess you were too pre-occupied to do something more important than to do it yourself? Everyone that serves on your team is your responsibility, _Agent Hotchner_ meaning you do it and not order someone else to do your job" Where was all this rage coming from?

"I think you should leave right now Reid"

"That's doctor to you agent… and I quit" he threw out his ID, badge and laid his gun on the ground, and walked right out. I ignored Hotch, who was telling me to stay where I was, but I knew that Reid didn't mean what he had just said to Hotch. As soon as I looked back, JJ and Garcia were following me to talk to Reid, while I knew Rossi would go and talk to our boss.

"I think you both should stay up here, I'll be back and I'll make sure I'll have his behind back in the bullpen okay" after I saw the reassurance in both of their eyes, I quickly started running down the stairs.

_**~X~**_

(Normal POV)

As Reid got off of the elevator, he heard a door opening and saw Morgan walking towards him, so he open his car door, got in, revved up the engine, only to have Morgan get in the passenger door and pulled the keys out.

"What the hell was that between you and Hotch, kid?"

"My name is not kid, I ma not a kid so stop calling me kid!"

"What happened up there Reid?"

"You all think you know me, but you don't and I hate that he thinks that he knows me and that makes him better than anyone in the damn bullpen"

Morgan caught his messenger bag, which was falling in the back of the car, when a small vial fell out, which immediately caught his eye as he picked it up and confronted him.

"Is this why you've been on the edge lately?" he didn't look at him, "I thought you had it under control man?"

"I took it… for the first again last night after Emily left…"

"Tell me man, I won't tell anyone, not even Hotch"

"We were both emotionally unstable to the point that we seek out a physical need towards each other, letting us lose all ability to have a incoherent thought, which lead to both of us regretting it…" he look at Morgan who looked completely dumbfound, "We slept together"

"Oh… wow. Now I need you to explain the other stuff to me "

"I've been having uncontrollable urges lately and Emily's fiancée came back from the dead… we were both dealing with emotions that block any realistic thought… we slept together and I told her that I loved her… then I said I was sorry for saying those words"

"She got piss at you right?"

"I tried to convince her to stay, but she said that if I still had a chance to get things right with Austin or even Lila… wouldn't I try?"

"What did you say?"

"What if they're not the ones I wanna be with?"

"Well it was half sweet Reid… you could have taken out the "_What if"_ part though"

"That's not the point Morgan! … I took the Dilaudid and now she's missing… I just want to be left alone an…" Morgan interrupted him.

"And what man! Kill yourself with that damn vial! We all need you alive! Forget the bureau; think about the friends and family you're leaving behind! You worked so hard to stay on the wagon… we all care for you man… you're coming in with me!" He walked out, went to Reid's side of the vehicle, pulled him out, "Technically you're the last person that's seen Emily before she went missing"

Reid let Morgan lead him into the elevator and pressed the number that would lead them to the bureau.

_**~X~**_

Prentiss dipped her head under water to cool herself down, while trying to clean the blood that had been dripping down her face for the past hour. She was somewhere in Prince William forest park. She quickly tied up her hair, with the elastic she always wore around her wrist and continued walking down the path of the water.

"How the hell did this happen… I should have foreseen this, it was too good to be true" she told herself. At that moment she heard and saw birds flying away, she knew that danger was coming from the direction the small flock was flying away from so she hid by the shadows of a tree and waited to see who was coming her way. Her eyes widened when she recognized one of them as Kazim, who was also the men that had taken her Glock.

"…No…" her eyes held back on the tears she wanted to let drip down her face. She had left someone she knew she loved to try and fix things with Kazim, when it was all just a trap. She knew that she had to make contact to someone but the main question was how, when she knew that her vehicle was miles and miles away, where her phone was.

"Find her and kill her, she knows too much about our plan to destroy Quantico!" Kazim ordered another man, while handing him another type of weapon, "Don't miss, because I won't miss" he glared at him.

Emily took her chance and started to run for it, luckily because someone else was joining the two enemies, she was able to run as fast as possible without being spotted by them. But a tree root that has been sticking out fro the ground, caused Emily to fall down a hill and she landed front first right into a small ravine. She quickly got up and remained down where she knew there was less chance of them spotting her.

After a while she saw the forest rangers cabin, broke in only to see three of them lying on the floor, in there own pool of blood. The tired agent saw the phone and dialed the only number she knew on the top of her head, Spencer Reid's number. She knew that she wasn't going to make it and so she wanted to hear his voice one last time.

_**~X~**_

After Morgan told Hotch that Reid admitted to him that he was the last person to have seen Emily, he decided to take him into the questioning room.

"I'm going to question him" Hotch told the team.

"I think I better do it" Rossi objected, "He doesn't hold a grudge against me Aaron, plus the fact that right now he doesn't trust you will make it harder for him to tell us anything"

"… Fine you go ahead"

Reid was about to turn off his phone, when Rossi walked in and quietly sat down, facing Spencer Reid.

"You know that if you don't give us the full detail of what you know about Emily, there's the negative side that you know that we won't find Emily Prentiss, your co-worker and your friend"

"She gave me a ride home, I invited her inside to talk… then we got into an argument and she stormed off… I thought she went home I swear. That's all that has happened Rossi" he sort of lied to the older agent.

"Is there a place that Emily ever spoke to you about, that you think she might have gone to blow off some steam?"

"There's a bar on the outskirts of town, she told me once that she goes there to whenever things get really bad and she just needs to be alone for a night"

"I think I know where that bar is… she told me about it as well… why didn't we think of that?"

"She rarely goes there and no one knew about the argument" Reid told him.

"You're right… we'll need you to stick here Reid, as of now you're under our protection and I'm your guard"

"That's fine with me…"

Rossi stood up, opened the door to let Reid out and they both made their way out of the bullpen, when Garcia hugged him.

"Garcia what are you doing?" he looked utterly confused at her actions.

"Giving my sweet pea a hug, because you look like you needed one"

"I did actually… thank you" he gently hugged her back, before hearing his phone going ringing.

"Reid"

"_Spencer… it's me… I'm sorry…"_

"Emily? Where are you? Why are you apologizing?" This of course caught everyone's attention.

"Garcia I need you to track it now"

"Already on it, bossman!" Garcia was now running into her den and analyzing the voice and the location of the signal from the phone line. "It's definitely a landline… I got the location, she's somewhere in Prince William Forest Park!" she told over on Derek's phone, who had dialed her number, while she had made her way to her computer chamber.

"That's about five miles away from where they found her vehicle" Rossi told the team.

"_I'm sorry… you were right"_

"About?"

"_Being with the one you want to be with…"_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!_" and unknown male voice was heard on the phone.

"_Spencer, they're going to bomb the bureau!"_ she quickly told him, before a gun shot was heard the line was then disconnected.

"Emily? … Emily!"

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"There was a gun shot and then nothing… Hotch we have to get everyone out of here!"

"What… why?" JJ asked.

At that moment Garcia came into the bullpen, "They're going to bomb here next!" she told them.

"Alright everyone we have a code black! Alert security right away, shut down the elevator shafts, lock all doors, we're in an official lockdown!" Hotch told everyone in the bullpen.

_**~X~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey everyone, here's chapter eight!**

"Alright everyone we have a code black! Alert security right away, shut down the elevator shafts, lock all doors, we're in an official lockdown!" Hotch told everyone in the bullpen.

"We have to make sure Emily's okay" Reid told the older agent.

"Right now our first priority is to follow the lockdown procedure… and to consider both possibilities that Emily is either captured or dead" Hotch told Reid.

At that moment Reid quickly was about to walk out of the bullpen, when a huge flash of light appeared, before a huge heat wave followed and debris flying everywhere. The bomber had arrived and had made his mission successful.

What felt like days were actually about an hour, when all of the agents had been taken to the hospital. JJ had received more serious injuries and was in surgery, while Hotch had just been put in the ICU, until he awaken, Rossi, Morgan and Reid had already been dismissed and as for Garcia, she had been saved thanks to her bff JJ, due to the fact that she had pushed Garcia away from the blast range at the last second. All four of them walked out of the hospital and had no idea what to do.

"Garcia, do you have your own personal laptop at home?" Morgan asked.

"Yup I'm hitching a cab ride home and I'll call you boys when I arrive okay?"

"Great, now we're going for a little trip in the woods, so get your camping gears ready" Rossi said out loud.

_**~X~**_

One of Kazim's men was returning to the cabin to check and hear if their mission a success or not, when he saw Prentiss on the phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted at her, while loading his gun.

"Spencer, they're going to bomb the bureau!" she told him quickly, knowing that this might be her last chance to save him and the rest of her family.

At that moment a sharp pain hit her in the back of her shoulder, but she didn't let it stop her from pulling the telephone wire out of the wall and throwing the device right at him, which quickly made contact to his face, knocking him out cold. Prentiss grabbed the gun, snuck out through the window, before grabbing a small map of the area and leaving the cabin.

Not even five minutes after she left, Kazim and another member of his group arrived only to see their fallen men.

"She was here… tend to his needs, I'll deal with her myself!" he was furious and he wanted her dead.

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile Emily was still on the run but at least she had a small idea to where she was heading.

"Emily!" she heard him call her name, when she turned around she saw that he wasn't too far from her, "Give it up, your journey is at its end!"

"Why are you after my friends!"

"Why… WHY! I'll tell you why _agent Prentiss!_ Agents like your boss saw someone like me and assumed I was part of them! So I spend a decade lock in that cell for something that I never committed and that drove me over the edge… that and the fact that they told me that you never made it and it was my entire fault! But now I see that you were always one of them, and now you pay with your life!" He aimed his weapon at her and pulled the trigger, letting the bullet rip through the air. In a matter of seconds, Prentiss painfully felt the bullet enter her, while the hit sent her falling into a rushing river.

_**~X~**_

All three agents arrived at the park with members of the police department, while the K-9 Unit was getting their dogs ready to go into the woods. As the men were putting their safety vest on, Morgan's cell rang and he quickly answered it.

"_I just found a report involving where you guys are_"

"Tell me baby girl"

"_Someone posted on their facebook account that they swear they heard a gun being fired near the area of the rushing river_"

"How did you… I'm not going to ask"

"_Actually my neighbor was going there today and she's the one who posted this about ten minutes ago_"

"Kk thank you Garcia, keep us posted" after Derek hung he walked up to both of his friends and Co-workers, "Garcia just informed me that a gun shot was reported near a rushing river about ten minutes ago"

"Forest ranger Robertson, how many rushing river is there in your park?" Rossi asked.

"Two, why you ask?"

"We need the coordinates of those two rivers, because that's where we'll start our search for Prentiss and Kazim"

"Yes agent Rossi"

Morgan then noticed that Reid's hands were badly shaking; he knew that this was really hard on his friend but he needed him focused on this.

"By the way Derek, when were you going to tell Hotch about him falling off the wagon?"

"How did you… listen he confided in me about that as his friend not co-worker. Now please we need to foc…" Derek didn't finish, when he saw Reid lholding his arm in a non normal way, "Be right back Rossi", he quickly pulled Reid off to the side and lifted up one of his friend's sleeve and saw a small red mark, showing that something had pierced through the skin, "I think you're better off here man… whatever the doctors gave you at the hospital is affecting your way of thinking right now… you were given narcotics weren't you?"

"Yeah… they gave it to me before I passed out from the pain…"

"just stay here with the forest ranger, while the rest of us go save your girlfriend" he tried to lighten the mood"

"Thanks Derek and shut up for the last part" he told him.

"That's what friends are for Reid and by the way you stink at come backs" he chuckled, before turning serious again and was now leading the teams into the forest, while Rossi leaded the other half of the team to the other coordinates of the farthest rushing river.

_**~X~**_

When she pulled herself out of the violent water, Prentiss looked at where the bullet had hit her, which she saw was her left hip bone. She was now dripping wet and even she could feel the temperature was starting to lower. She knew she had to find her way out, without the gun or map that she lost in the river. Prentiss quickly stood up and was now limping as she walked as fast as she could, knowing that Kazim and his men would make sure that they found her dead, instead of guessing that she had drowned in the river.

She walked for almost two hours straight, when she swear she saw a trail that would either lead her back into the forest or lead her out and away from the enemy. Step by step she felt as though she only heading back to where she had started, that is until she saw a small picnic area, an open space and a way out!

After finally stepping off of the land and onto the pavement of a road, and she was relieved. She walked East until she would find a sign that would tell where to head, when she saw a pole like man leaning against a police vehicle.

"Reid…?" she squinted her eyes to make sure that she wasn't imagining things and she wasn't, "SPENCER REID!" She screamed, without realizing that she might have giving her location to the perpetrators and quickly made her way to him.

_**~X~**_

Spencer Reid was starting to feel the narcotic leaving him, when he heard a familiar voice calling his full name. He looked up and saw a dark haired women, dripping wet and has blood on her, and was limping, while holding onto her shoulder… he swore to himself that she looked like an illusion, until he heard her call his name again.

"SPENCER!"

"Emily…" he slowly realized that it was her and automatically smiled. He was about to go to her, when a quick shadow was caught by his per referral vision, and he looked to where it was coming from, only to be punched in the face. Kazim quickly pounced on Emily, covered her mouth and threw her in the trun with Reid.

"FBI FREEZE!" Morgan shouted on the top of his lungs, "Kazim Al-Fulan you're under arrest!"

"I think you're going to let us leave agent" he told them confidently.

"And why would we do such a thing?" asked him.

"We got two of your agents here an…" Kazim wasn't able to finish, when the sound of grunts and someone falling caught his attention, Emily quickly kicked the trunk open smacking both of his men on the nose. Prentiss dragged Reid's body away from the vehicle, after the two men rose up.

Before Morgan could do anything all three had gotten into the police vehicle and had now driven off and away from Quantico.

"Get the medics here; we've got two agents down!" Morgan ordered, while Rossi went up to his friends.

"Are you two okay?"

"I… lost…blood… lots!" those were the last words Emily Prentiss spoke as she passed out onto the ground.

_**~X~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey Everyone, enjoy chapter nine!**

After three months of recovery, a psych evaluation and a rough four week session of physiotherapy later, Emily Prentiss was returning to her desk at the bureau, or so she thought.

After she walked out of the new elevator, she walked into the bullpen and saw that she was all alone in the bullpen. Instead of assuming the worst reasons why the rest of the team wasn't at work, she just put her bag under her desk and looked at the … lovely stack of reports that she knew JJ had to leave on her desk to do. After getting a hot disgusting cup of coffee, she opened up the first file and was now reading what was written.

"Oh my, my… it's the _fine_ ghost of Christmas past" she knew who's sulky voice it belongs to.

"My sweetie pie back and we have missed you!" said a very excited tech goddess, who was now giving the dark haired woman the tightest hug she had ever received.

"Ga-Garcia… air... running out!"

"Oh stop being a drama queen, unless I hear anything go _snap, crackle or pop_ I'm never letting you go!"

"Morgan… help" she looked like she really needed to breathe.

"Alright baby girl, let her go, so she can finish all those lovely reports… that I'll take half of right now deal?"

"Thanks Derek… Where's JJ?"

"She quickly went to pick up on Will from the hospital, who fell down the stairs at home. Nothing to worry about, just a sprain ankle, he's a tough guy"

"How's Hotch? Is it true that he's now walking with a limp?"

"Don't worry about it Emily, now you can't tell Rossi and Hotch apart when there walking" he teased, not knowing that their bosses were standing just behind the laughing agent, while the ladies gave him a look that said "_busted"_, "they're right behind me aren't they?"

"Now try to guess whose walking to you first, for a smack behind the head" Rossi teased back.

"Welcome back Prentiss, how are you feeling?"

"A little stiff but ready to start making my way back into the field"

"This might be sooner than you think, Emily. Due to the fact that we're still waiting for Reid to get back"

"Where is Reid? Why isn't her here?"

"He's been feeling responsible for you getting almost killed that day in the forest park" Rossi told her.

"So he took a three month leave?"

"No he took a week vacation and should be either back today or tomorrow, either way, he'll join us in Seattle"

"We'll brief you on the plane, which is leaving is less than an hour, so get ready everyone" Hotch went up to his office to grab his go bag, while Garcia went to get her babies ready for the flight as well, since she was coming for this case.

"I'm guessing JJ isn't coming?"

"Awww you looked so sad Em, it almost made me feel sad" a very familiar voice told her in a teasing voice.

"Great to see you again JJ" Emily told her, before engulfing her with a friendly hug.

Half through the flight, Emily Prentiss had decided to take a short rest.

**(In the Dream…)**

**Emily saw herself tied up the cold room once again, there she saw Kazim holding various torture weapons and testing them on her. The pain that she had felt over a decade ago could now be felt through her body once more, which caused her to scream in pain and seeing a pool of her own blood getting bigger and bigger.**

**(End of Dream…**)

"Emily, wake up!" she heard Derek's voice waking her up from her nightmare.

"What, are we landing?" she quickly asked.

"In about ten minutes, but you were groaning and talking in your sleep, you look like you were in pain"

"It was just a little nightmare, it's nothing"

_**~X~**_

After the team had landed, they all got their un-needed bags into their hotel rooms, they were on their way back to their vehicles, when Hotch assured them that tonight they had to just look at the files and rest up, before they get their six o'clock wake up call. Every sighed in relief and were now in their rooms. Garcia and Derek were sharing one room, while Rossi and Hotch were roomies in another, leaving Emily and JJ together until the case was solve.

JJ had just talked to Will, when Emily walked into the room in grey sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt that said "FBI" on the back.

"I love you too Will… give a goodnight kiss to Henry from me… night" she hung up and looked at her friend, Emily looked lost in space. What or who was she thinking about? That's when it something clicked in her mind.

"Emily can I ask you a personal question?"

"…Go ahead" she sounded like she really didn't want to be bothered but JJ really wanted to know something that only Emily could clarify, "The night me and Spence showed up in your apartment… after you told us that Kazim was your fiancée, why did Spence look so hurt… did anything happen between you two?"

"We've both been through really high emotional issues at that time and we both took advantage of each other…" she looked at a confused JJ, "We slept together… almost twice…"

"…Wow, wait almost twice?"

"The first time he walked out cause I was pissed drunk… which was kind of him to do… once I sobered up… then the night before I was taken… we slept together, he said that he loved me and then apologized, I left confused mostly… but I knew if I haven't reacted like it was a bad thing, when it wasn't I was just shock in a good way… non of this drama would have happened"

"But it was a good thing… you found out about the bomber, if you haven't left that night, the bomber would have walked in further than we had blocked that day and we would all be dead right now. Now that you answered my question, I have another one"

"Go ahead"

"What's happening between you and Spence?"

**(Flashback to three months ago)**

_After waiting almost eleven hours, Spencer Reid heard Emily Prentiss groaning in pain, indicating that she was starting to awaken form her needed slumber. He stood up from his seat and looked down, waiting to see those shining brown eyes of hers once more. He looked out the window to see the sun was up and shining, but that's not what brought his thoughts back to Prentiss. He heard her sweet giggle and looked down to see her looking at him, with a soft smile, which brought one to him as well._

"…_Hey, how's your head?"__ she asked him._

"_I'll live… how are you feeling?"_

"_Eh, I'll live, I'm just glad you're okay… what about the rest of the team?"_

"_JJ's out of surgery and will be back on her feet in a coupled of days, Hotch is fully awake and signed of the hospital, and the rest of us are just fine"_

"_That's good to hear…"_

"_You do know that you're going o be off duty for a long time right?"_

"_I know but I'll follow what I have to do, so I can be back on the team again"_

"… _I also think that we should ever forget that we slept together… deny any factor that we ever had feelings for one another, we never kissed, never slept with each other…"_

"_Okay… I understand__" She told him that she understood but inside she felt like she really messed things up between them. She felt all alone once more, but she had to remain strong and focus on making her way back into the team by doing what was necessary to get better._

**(End of Flashback)**

JJ couldn't believe what Emily had just told her. How could Reid have said this to her? Before she could stop herself, JJ hugged her friend and then realized that Emily was hugging her back.

"Want me to hurt him?" she teased.

"No… I'll let Garcia do that" she teased back, "I just need sometime on my own that's all, I'm just glad that I'm back to work"

"Well we all missed you dearly… Now let's get some sleep"

_**~X~**_

Somewhere in the streets of Seattle, Dr. Spencer Reid was had just arrived at the same hotel his team had been residing, but what he didn't know was that his room had been right next to JJ's and Emily's. He was still off the wagon but he kept it a secret to the point were the shakes were impossible to detect by any of his friends.

As soon as he entered his room, he locked the door, opened his suitcase and pulled out a small vial that had been well hidden. He slowly filled the syringe, before inserting the needle into his skin and pressing down, letting the drug into his system. His eyes slowly rolled back into his head, as he lay on his bed, feeling his problems drifting away… leaving him alone to feel at ease, no guilt, no pain… nothing to feel bad for.


	10. Chapter 10

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey everyone here's Chapter 10**

The team had spent the whole day in the rain, gathering as more information on their Unsub as possible, before the evidence from the most recent crime scene was completely washed away. But thanks to Garcia, they were able to have the case solved in less than twenty four hours, since they've started the case. And now they were enjoying their last night in Seattle by going to a bar and celebrating their victory. Emily told JJ that she didn't feel up to Partying and decided to retire back to their room for the night.

Reid on the other hand never showed up, due to the fact that when he did awaken it was past twelve in the afternoon, and when he called Garcia on her cell, she told had told him that they were almost finishing up the case and by the time he would arrive by plane, the case would probably already be closed, to which he replied by saying that he would see everyone in Quantico then, before hanging up.

He had packed his bag, locked his door and had made his way towards that elevator after pressing the down button. He patiently waited for the door to open, when he saw the tiny arrow pointing to the floor level he was on. It slowly opened and he did not bother to look if anyone was coming off, before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, someone had walked right into him! He looked down to see who the idiot was and just stared…

"Emily?"

"Spencer?"

"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be celebrating with the team?"

"Garcia told us that you said that you were on your way but she told you that we were almost done wrapping up the case… what are you doing in Seattle?"

"I arrived early this morning, I woke up after twelve, so I called Garcia to see if you guys needed me but didn't so I decided to head home... I better get going"

"So that's it? No hello, no how are you or even better how does it feel to be back?"

"Okay… I am asking all three questions that you just asked yourself… goodbye" he was then yanked away from the elevator so fast he almost tumbled onto the floor.

"We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about agent Prentiss…" he saw the hurt on her face, "We just wanted a physical need, due to the fact that both of us had been going through rough times and that is all, I'm heading back to Quantico early tomorrow morning… I think I'll stay in my room after all but only because I want to see the others" he walked back into his room and closed the door.

Emily then saw the cleaning lady making her last rounds and walked up to her, "Excuse me miss, but my co-worker carried both key cards with him inside our room, his name is Dr. Spencer Reid, we both work for the FBI" she proved her word by showing the lady her ID and badge. The women pulled out her master key card, inserted it in the slot, slightly opened the door and continued her rounds, before Emily thanked her and walked right in, shutting the door and locking it. She made her way to where she saw Reid's shadow and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

After Spencer had walked back into his room, he had really bad flash back and good flashbacks of him and Emily which only made him want more. Then even worse flashbacks of Tobias father and Raphael torturing him only made the desire of the Dilaudid stronger and stronger. Before he snapped out of the flashbacks, he had already filled the syringe, and it was also already into his arm and half way empty. That's when he heard a small gasp from behind him, when he had finally finished drugging himself; he slowly turned and saw Emily Prentiss starring at him in horror.

"What are you doing here… just leave me alone" he was already almost shouting.

"When did you start this again Spencer?"

"The night when you walked out on me… the same night you told me that you still wanted to try to work things out with Kazim yet… he shot you in the forest, after he kidnapped you! Yeah you sure know how to pick them Emily… Terrorist or drug addict… you should feel proud of yourself"

"Do you remember what I told you on the phone that day when I was in the forest?"

"You were sorry… then you told me that you were sorry because of the fact of the whole "_being with the one you want to be with_"… what about it? You only told me this after you found out about Kazim… it doesn't mean a thing to me"

"Hand over the vial Spencer… now"

"I'll hand them over, when you. Drop. Dead" he told her with venom in his voice.

Emily took her chance and went for his suitcase where she quickly found two more vials, which is when she felt a great force pull her to the floor. She couldn't believe the force Reid had in him at that moment, but this didn't stop her from getting up, grab hold of the two vials and threw them against the nearest wall, where they shattered and the liquid spilled down the white wall. She knew he would lash out at her and quickly pinned him against the wall he was closer to and away from the other wall. Both were now panting due to the fact that they've been at each other in a defensive and offensive matter, but the moment she roughly pinned him against the wall, something happened that made them both looked in each others eyes.

Reid made the first move by passionately kissing her on the lips, to which she returned before she stuck her tongue in his mouth, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. When they finally broke for air, they automatically leaned in for another round of rough making out.

_**~X~**_

The team had finally decided to head to bed, knowing that they had to leave early tomorrow morning. JJ walked into her room, after the slot had recognized her key card and she got ready to get into her bed, when she noticed that there was no sign of Emily. She was about to head out, when she swore she heard Emily's voice coming from the other side of the joined door. The blonde agent leaned her ear against the door. That's when she recognized two very familiar voices in the other room.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sound of both Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss moaning each others name at an almost shouting level. She quietly stepped away from the door and went straight to bed, where she hoped she wouldn't have any bad visuals of her friends.

In the other room, Reid had just laid next to Emily, while kissing her neck grinning like an idiot. It took both of them a while to come down from cloud nine, before they realized that they still needed to talk about serious issues. But for now they just wanted to forget about their issue and feel that close feeling before reality came crashing on top of their happiness.

"Thank you…" he told her, lying on his back just staring at the ceiling.

"You so better not be thanking me for a booty call or I will shoot you"

For this reason unknown to either of them, this made Spencer Reid laugh out loud. He knew that it was in Emily's nature and he loved her for it… love… he knew that he was in love with her. He just lay there smiling and trying to stop laughing, "No… I'm not thanking you for what is not a booty call, just to tell you. I'm thanking you… for breaking those vials… I just didn't know what to do anymore and the Dilaudid took the pain away…"

"Just remember two things… one; I'm here for you and second; if you ever pull something like this again I'll…"

"You'll shoot me" he finished, while chuckling, "but you have to promise me that you'll stop smoking"

"How do you know this? I've been very careful, not even Hotch suspected or anyone else on the team"

"They don't get to stick their tongues in your mouth Emily"

She lightly smacked him on the shoulder, while giggling. She then kissed him, before telling him that she'd cut off smoking again and that she would stop tomorrow due to the fact that right now she was too exhausted to get out of bed. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

_**~X~**_

Outside of their hotel room, about an three hours after the team arrived back to their rooms, Emily Prentiss went out the main entrance, where they saw her throw out a small white box, one that wasn't even bigger than her hand.

"Remember the plan, we drive up normally, grab her, throw her inside before anyone sees us and drive off to our location" Kazim ordered his men.

JJ had come down to the lobby where she saw Emily throwing a small packet of cigarettes into the trash can. She smiled and waved to her friend, before a black van stopped and two men grabbed Prentiss, threw her into the van and then drove off at high speed.

JJ quickly ran out and dialed Garcia's number.

"This better be good" mumbled a moody tech analyst.

"Garcia I need you to verify this licensed plate number that I'm giving you now. I think Kazim just took Emily hostage"

_**~X~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Yo… I've been really busy hence why I am trying to catch up with my chapters.**

JJ had come down to the lobby where she saw Emily throwing a small packet of cigarettes into the trash can. She smiled and waved to her friend, before a black van stopped and two men grabbed Prentiss, threw her into the van and then drove off at high speed.

JJ quickly ran out and dialed Garcia's number.

"This better be good" mumbled a moody tech analyst.

"Garcia I need you to verify this licensed plate number that I'm giving you now. I think Kazim just took Emily hostage!"

Garcia quickly flicked on the lights and threw her pillow at Derek Morgan, who was sleeping on the floor. He quickly sat up and gave a questioning look towards the tech goddess.

"JJ I'm on the computer right now verifying the license plate on the vehicle… Derek, go wake the others now. JJ witnessed Emily being kidnapped by who she thinks is Kazim"

"Put her on speaker baby girl" Garcia pressed the speaker button and then quickly returned to her babies, "JJ, are you sure it was Kazim?"

"Listen, just get the team down to the lobby and I need you to knock on room 513 for me okay, just do it!" she then hung up so that she could contact the Seattle police department.

Morgan did what he was told and roughly knocked on both Hotch's and Rossi's door, until one of t hem opened the door. He waited what felt like more than a minute, until he saw Rossi on the other side of the door, glaring at him.

"JJ just witnessed Emily being kidnapped, by who she thinks is Kazim, Garcia's verifying a license plate number that she saw on the vehicle"

"Hotch, get up! Emily was taken by Kazim" the older agent sid, while shaking the other sleeping agent.

Morgan then quickly knocked on the door JJ told him to knock on, until he heard and saw the knob turning and the door slowly opening.

"Reid? … What the hell are you doing here man?"

"I arrive in Seattle the same time when Garcia told me that it wasn't necessary for me to join…so I just paid myself a room. What's going on?"

"JJ saw Emily being taken away by who she thinks is Kazim"

"What… no that's…" Morgan could see the horror on his face, "I'll um, I'll be right out"

"We're going to be in the lobby kid, see you there?"

"Yeah"

Morgan then quickly told Garcia that he was heading to the lobby to check on JJ, to which she told him to go and reassure her friend.

_**~X~**_

As he walked up to JJ, he saw the guilt on her face, the fact that she probably froze on the spot wouldn't be a shocker, but he knew that it wasn't her fault and he had to show and tell her this now, before she was questioned by anyone else.

"JJ?"

She turned to look at him, right into his eyes. She immediately hugged him, in need of reassurance. Not even a minute later Reid stood behind Morgan, she saw him looking guilty as well. He slowly walked up to her, only to be cut off by the rest of the team arriving.

"Sweetie cakes, what are you doing in Seattle?" Garcia asked.

"I was already in Seattle when I called you Garcia, so I just rented a room for myself for the night"

"Good cause we're going to need every member that we can have, Garcia anything you got on the license plate JJ gave you?" Morgan said.

"It's registered under Kazim Al-Fulan alright… but it's finding where he resides that is the issue my friends"

"We'll look for clues outside and around the hotel, while you do what you were made to do" Hotch told her, before walking outside.

_**~X~**_

Emile felt a something wet and icy hitting her in the face… someone had just chucked water to awaken her. Prentiss tried to get up but saw and felt that she had been chained to a normal wooden chair. She immediately looked around and saw that she was in a small concrete room that was also a little cold… colder than it should be. She flinched the moment the noisy door opened, revealing Kazim, who had just entered the door, as another member of his group was leaving. He locked the door, slowly made his way to her, before he roughly threw her chair backwards, sending her flying and hitting her head on the cold, hard floor.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer me!" he barked at her.

"I don't speak to dead asshole's" she spat at him, with pure venom in her voice.

"You don't think I won't kill you Emily?"

"I know you would kill me, but I'd rather die, than letting you hurt anyone else!"

"People always change their minds… words mean nothing!" he glared at her, before injecting some sort of drug into her arm, "This drug will make you very groggy to the point that you will answer us, whether you want to or not… you won't be able to stop yourself until its effects wears off"

"You're… going to… pay for this…" She could already feel the drug affecting her.

"Promises, promises" he told her, right before kicking her in the ribs, breaking and fracturing some of her.

_**~X~**_

Rossi and Morgan had found an area, in the front of the hotel where they could see the entrance and a small pile of junk food and drinks, While Hotch and JJ went around back to see for any other possible ways, leaving Reid and Garcia alone in the empty ballroom.

"Okay, it's Dr. Phil time… What's bothering you Dr. Spencer Reid" she was staring him down, now.

"I'm sure Morgan already told you"

"The only thing Morgan told me was the fact that you lashed out on Hotch and anyone that dared to pick a fight with you because you were going through a rough time… that's seriously all I know" he could tell that she was being truthful.

"After what happened with Tobias… I got hooked on the Dilaudid… then I started going to meetings and I've been on the wagon ever since… up until three months ago…"

"There's more isn't there?"

"The night Emily was kidnapped… we slept together" he saw the sly smile on her face, "Then I made the mistake of apologizing to her of the fact that I told her that I loved her… she got mad and left…"

"Is that why you took a week off… to avoid our Emily?"

"Yes… but when I got here and you guys were out celebrating, I was about to head for the airport, when I bumped into her and…" his cheeks slightly turned pink at the thought of what happened not so long ago.

"Oh my god… you two… patched up and literally sealed the deal by the doing the dirty deed?" she smirked as she saw his cheeks grew redder at her comment.

"Garcia!"

"I won't tell anyone, Reid. Now let's focus on getting our sweet Emily and put these men to meet their soul mate bubba!"

"…Bubba?"

_**~X~**_

Almost an hour after he had injected the drug into her, Kazim had already started asking her questions about her job, codes, secrets and everything confidential, but failed to get a proper answer from her. Prentiss was putting up a fight to stop herself from spilling any info on her work. Kazim finally grew tired of her, untied one of her arms, strapped it to a small table, lifted up her sleeve and placed something that left a burn mark, while making her scream in pain. He was electrocuting her…

"Tell me what I asked for!" he demanded.

"Screw… yourself!"

At that moment Kazim lost his patience and punched Emily, making her chair tip over, causing her head to again meet the cold hard floor, knocking her out in the process. He slowly sat in a chair and patiently waited for her to regain consciousness, in hope that she will cooperate in his demands.


	12. Chapter 12

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey everyone!, hope you're enjoying the story, so please review… it would be great to get a total of 15 reviews so please R&R :D.**

As both of her eyes slowly opened, Emily Prentiss saw that she had been tied to the nearest wall, but she had been placed sitting up, and her back against it. The agent tried to see how far she could move her arms and saw felt that she could barely move them. She then heard footsteps getting closer to room she had been locked in. the door slowly opened and in walked Kazim once more. He slowly slammed a chair not too far but yet not too close from her, looking down on the wounded agent.

"Now are you ready to cooperate?"

"What part of Screw yourself did you not understand? It wasn't a meant to be put as a hit on" she glared at him, before feeling a sharp pain on her left cheek.

After he relaxed the hand that had just struck her, Kazim pulled out a small piece of wood. He then place his chair right in front of her, chained her legs together, before lifting both of her feet onto his thighs.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

"GO to hell!"

At that moment he immediately whipped the wood against the sole of her feet. She screeched in great pain, before he whipped the soles again, and again. After the fourth whip, he stuffed a cloth into her mouth, to shut her up on the screaming in agony.

"Are you going to cooperate, agent Prentiss!" he snapped at her.

She took in a deep breathe, and shook her head, no.

_**~X~**_

After spending the whole night searching for any possible evidence of where the kidnappers would have or even could have taken Emily, weren't conclusive enough, the department resumed their shift on the streets, while the BAU team still remained at the hotel. Hotch had just ordered Garcia to go and rest up while telling everyone else the same thing. Reid refused so and went out to look for any possible evidence that could lead to Emily's location. That's when it hit him! He ran back in the hotel, got into the elevator, pressed the "5" button and patiently waited until the doors opened onto his floor and he knocked on Hotch's door. After his boss opened the door and saw the spark in his subordinate's eyes, he knew he had figured something out!

"Come on in and tell me, before I contact the team" he whispered to him, indicating that Rossi was fast asleep.

"What did we find at the scene where the van would have been parked?"

"Junk…"

"What kind of junk though? Like pizza box junk?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there were two of them" that's when the light bulb in Hotch's mind was lithe, "But Reid there has to be many Domino's Pizza in Seattle"

"They wouldn't go too far so that they could get caught but far enough so that they can still remain in and lose us… Like I said they are in a area on five to fifteen miles radius… If we can count in the entire Domino's pizza area and see if there are any white vans in the areas… then we close in with a warrant"

"… I'll call in the department for some back up, while you go on and tell JJ, who will alert the media and get Morgan to help you, along with Rossi and Garcia… am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" and with that he was long gone and already pounding on JJ's door, who quickly opened it to shout at the idiot that had awaken her form her needed sleep. Reid just walked in and told her about the orders Hotch made, while she contacted the main station to alert a press conference. After she hung up, she turned towards Reid, who was staring at her.

"I know you know about Emily and me and that you heard us…"

"… Was that a real thing or just a quick "_wham bam thank you m'am_" moment that will never happen again?

"It wasn't… we made promises about fixing things up between us" she could see that he was not only truthful but he looked hurt, not due to what she had said earlier but the fact that Emily was running out of time was really scaring him.

"We're going to find her in time Spence… we always do" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"What's a… _wham bam thank you m'am_?" he asked her, looking really confused and utterly intrigued to what it meant, which only caused JJ to laugh in a friendly matter, "What?"

"It's a another way of saying you slept with her and that's all… no emotions attached, one night stand"

"Oh… then no, I don't ever want to make Emily think that way… ever again"

"Do you know why I'm not biting your head off right now Spence? It's because I can tell that you really love her and I saw it in her eyes last night that she loves you as well… now let's get moving and find them so that they can meet Bubba"

"Who the hell is Bubba!" he asked, before walking out of her room to go get Morgan and Garcia.

_**~X~**_

After literally fracturing and possibly have broken one of her feet, Kazim decided that she had, had enough of the Foot whipping and resorted to a metal chest, where she swore she heard some metal clanging together. Kazim then pulled out another kind of torture weapon… a Lead Sprinkler. Emily saw the now boiling kettle that was soon to be ready, due to the small amount of steam coming out. He opened it and waited for the kettle to be done, which was about two minutes after he picked it out form the weapons chest. He slowly filled it to its limit, loosened the chains to the point that he made her lay on her back. Kazim then strapped the chains around two hooks that immobilized her from avoiding the boiling droplets. The torturer then ripped her blouse the point that only the stomach would be showing. He lightly shook it and watched her scream in pain as the steaming hot droplets hit her gut and quickly saw the redness showing.

"Still refuse to help your fiancée out?" he evilly smirked at her.

"My fiancée died… twelve years ago!" she stared at him right in the eyes as she said this. Kazim ignored her and just continued letting many dangerously hot droplets fall onto her stomach.

"Kazim…" a man asked for him, "I think we might have to think of other ways… remember what the Chinese police did to Kaid?"

"I'll the things ready while you get her ready" he glared at her, before he punched her out cold.

_**~X~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey everyone, here's lucky chapter 13 lol.**

Garcia has now spent almost three hours reducing the not so possible locations where they would have taken Emily. They were now down to seven locations all ten minutes apart. They knew that the space of the locations weren't a coincidence, they had planned this for a while now and the team knew that they had to find her as quickly as possible before they would lose her forever. Morgan, Rossi and Reid had just returned from JJ's Press conference, where they saw Hotch talking to the deputy chief of the precinct. They looked deep in conversation, when Hotch's gaze broke off from the chief and he was now looking at his three agents. They knew that something was wrong by the stare he was giving them.

"Hotch what's happening?" Derek Morgan asked, looking very exhausted and slightly impatient.

"Since the press conference… there is a chance they will try to make a run for it… so we'll have half of the force we need… we have no word in this so respect the deputy chief on this one Morgan" he knew that agent very well.

"… Fine but as long as he's taking responsibility for what ever happens today… does that include Emily Prentiss's, if any goes wrong" he glared at the deputy chief.

"… Morgan" Hotch warned.

"Listen agent, I know what I'm doing, if they escape we'll have cops ready to chase them down"

"Fine" Morgan answered before walking into the elevator.

_**~X~**_

Kazim lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke right in Prentiss's face, she of course awoken to the disgusting smell of the chemicals in the tobacco by coughing. He looked down at her, glaring at her with raged, he looked like she had betrayed him, when in reality he had betrayed her. The idiot pulled out the lithe up stick from his mouth and slowly and torturously put the lit part against her collar bone. Prentiss automatically flinched from the pain as he kept adding more and more pressure, until re completely removed it and pressed his pinky into the burnt wound, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You already know the question I'm going to ask you Emily… now I'm still waiting for the right answer"

"My answer… won't change… even if it means death!" she hoarse due to the fact that her throat was in pain from all the painful cries and screams.

"Oh well…" He suddenly slid a weird wooden bench under her, after lifting her roughly off the ground, tied her hands tightly behind her and used two to three belts around her legs, after he added three bricks, "Emily Prentiss… meet the Tiger Bench… Until you answer my every question, I will add a brick until the belts brake… which would include your legs in the process, every time you move or even flinch, I will electrocute you!" he snarled at her, before adding another brick, making her squirm in pain, to which she got punched in the ribcage for, "This is only the beginning of your end!"

_**~X~**_

Rossi and Hotch were leading the third unit squad. After they got the okay signal to enter an abandon warehouse, five SWAT members threw in tear gas and waited the right amount of time before letting anyone enter. Rossi saw the okay signal and every member burst through the windows and doors screaming "FBI!"… It was a dead end!

"Aaron this is the second out of the seven locations that has been empty, what if they already left?"

"You're forgetting that they're after government officials and federal agents, those are the people that locked him away, even though he was innocent…"

"Until now… he must have had some stressor… I mean for him to turn against the women he was planning to marry" Rossi said.

"I know… but right now we have to save her from him before he gets rid of her corpse…" even Hotch winced at what he had just said, but he knew that it was the truth.

_**~X~**_

Morgan was leading the second unit team along side with the deputy chief. They had just cleared the rest of the possible areas where a white van had been reported. Along with three that had been destroyed or burnt down, and Morgan was frustrated when all seven had been cleared! They were really gone and so was Emily. Derek also knew that it would also affect Reid deeply, him knowing about the feelings he has for Prentiss, who was like a sister to him. His phone rang and he quickly answered it when he saw Garcia's name appearing on the caller ID.

"What do you have for me baby girl?"

"_Reid Grabbed JJ and took off somewhere, he said he knew where Emily is but he wouldn't let me know!"_

"Slow down mama, now tell me what he did to figure out the where about"

"_He was muttering about a math problem, pointing out… he was pointing out that all seven locations where way to evenly mapped so he made lots of lines across the Seattle map and … oh my god…:"_

"Tell me what you figured out Garcia, we can't afford to get anyone else hurt or even worse"

"_Seven of the lines, from the seven locations do meet up… all of them and they point to an abandon meat factory… ewwie! I'm sending the coordinates to your cell and Hotch's right now. Now! Go save our warrior and bring back everyone in one piece and alive my chocolate thunder!_" she then disconnected the line.

After Morgan explained everything to the Deputy Chief, who was on the phone with Rossi, the chief quickly ordered all of the units to head towards the coordinate of the abandon meat factory.

_**~X~**_

He cut the back of her blouse and slowly revealed the skin on her back, Emily then felt icy cold water being dripped onto her back, making slightly flinch.

"You flinched" he smirked, grabbed the electric rod, without her knowing. He left it behind her, before adding another brick, her legs were bending backwards, her toes could easily point to her head right now and it was very painful. They both knew that her legs were now broken but the pain would only intensify from now on. Kazim then kneeled right by her, picked up the rod and planted it roughly on the wet spot on her back, burning the skin black and causing blood to flow out after he removed it. Tears were now coming down her cheeks, while he smirked and enjoyed the pain she was going through.

The door then swung open and there stood Spencer Reid with his gun pointing right at Kazim. Before he could say anything the other men pulled out his revolver and fired his weapon at the young agent. The bullet hit Spencer right in the calf, causing him to kneel but what he sure wasn't expecting was agent Jareau firing her gun and hitting the man right between the eyes. Kazim fell onto the cold ground dead, dead even before he had hit the floor.

"Spence are you okay?"

"It's just a small injury, don't worry about me, go to Emily" he remained on thr ground knowing that he had to remain there until the EMT's arrived and checked him out, but he just wanted to go and stay with Emily.

"Oh my god Em… what did he do to you?" JJ gasped has she undid the belts and removed the chains.

"JJ…" Emily was having great problem breathing, "I can't…. I can't walk" were the last words she spoke before passing out.

"Em… Emily?... EMILY!" JJ quickly flipped her phone and called for the EMT's. "Hello… this is agent Jennifer Jareau… I'm a federal agent, the media liaison from the behavioral analysis unit…. I need two ambulances, one of my colleagues was shot, but the other has been tortured and she has just lost consciousness and she won't wake up!" after giving the address, JJ quickly focused her attention on both Emily and Reid, "Spence the paramedics are on their way" she told him with tears in her eyes.

"JJ… why are yo- please tell me she's not…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No, she still has a pulse but its weak Spence… all we can do is to wait for help to come"

Not even two minutes later, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi ran into the old factory and saw two unconscious members of Kazim's group. After they ran down the stairs that lead them to the cold basement, there they saw on the outside of the room was Spencer Reid trying to stop his leg from bleeding out.

"Reid, what happened!" Morgan asked urgently.

"JJ shot Kazim, after he shot me in the leg…" he refused to look at his friend.

"Reid… what about Emily?"

"Derek… she still has a pulse but it's very weak… she's not waking up" JJ said with tears in her eyes.

As all three walk into the room they saw all the torture weapons and devices on the floor, the chest and on the walls as well.

"Reid can you identify the type of weapons and devices?" Rossi asked.

"Only the last one… it's called the Tiger Bench" he answered.

"What's the Tiger Bench?" JJ asked.

"Imagine your thighs are strapped to two different belts, while the third belt is strapped to your leg and bench but looser than the two others… and you keep adding brick by brick… your knees bend in a way that would eventually snap your legs in two… Not the heels touches your butt… more like your toes bending towards your chest as your legs break in two" Hotch answered.

"She has burnt marks on her stomach… oh my god… her back is bleeding badly and the burnt skin around the wound is black… Hotch where the hell those paramedics are!" they couldn't believe that their Media liaison was almost screaming at them.

Within that minute the paramedics arrive into the room, immediately put an oxygen mask on Emily Prentiss, got her on a gurney and wheeled her out. Morgan and Rossi helped Reid out and took him to the second paramedic.

_**~X~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey everyone, hope ur enjoying the story. Don't forget to review after reading each chapter please**

**M**

Almost three days had passed since Reid and JJ had rescued Emily Prentiss, three days since everyone walked into that room and saw all the devices that had been used on her… three days since she still hadn't woken up. But today her eyes slowly opened as she saw the pure white wall and ceiling. She took in a deep breathe only to wheeze, the fact that most of her ribs had been badly damaged or even broken didn't help her to sigh in relief. Then came in the real pain as she tried to sit up, not only were her ribs giving her a hard time but both of her legs as well. She almost screamed her pain, when she noticed that she was plugged with a heart monitor that showed that her heart rate was high, due to the stress of the pain she was going through at the moment. The nurse and doctor came through her room door and quickly gave her a check up.

"Agent Prentiss, do you have any recollection of what happened to you?" the doctor asked.

"I was kidnapped outside of a hotel… tortured to what felt like days and weeks to me… that's all I remember" she told her.

"Are you fir enough for visitors or would like me to make them wait a little longer, until you are ready?"

"Let them in"

The doctor respected her wish and made her way to the waiting room, where she saw the rest of the agent's team member's including the one in a wheelchair, who was suppose to be on bed rest.

"Prentiss, Emily?" she asked.

"I'm her supervisor, SSA Aaron Hotchner" he flashed his ID, "How is SSA Prentiss?"

"She just woken up and had agreed to see all of you, nurse Olivia here will show you the way to her room, but please do not stress her or else I will not let any of you enter her room until she is cleared to leave hospital grounds" she was dead serious.

"Understood"

As they all entered the medium sized room, the entire team saw an exhausted Emily Prentiss looking at them.

"Oh, my sweet muffin!" Garcia exclaimed, before engulfing her in a hug.

"Penelope ribs!" she quickly warned.

Garcia let go and felt bad that she had just hurt her friend even more now, "Don't blame yourself Penelope, you just have to hold back on the death hugs until I'm out of here" Prentiss lightly teased her, making the tech goddess smile.

"You're going to need to go through physical therapy and then a physical testing and another psych evaluation right?" Hotch asked her.

"I understand the physical but why do I have go through everything psych related again? I just got out of it" she whined, making JJ and Morgan chuckle.

"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck again" she smirked, before seeing Reid at the door, in a wheelchair, "Why are you way over there wheels?" she teased him.

The team talked and laughed for a long while before they had to go and filled out reports and get ready to set a date to leave, when they knew Emily could leave with them on the jet. Spencer on the other hand had to remain there for a little while longer and went back into her room at around seven at night. When he entered and pushed himself in, he saw that she was fast asleep and decided to return to his room, when he heard her whimper.

"Stop… I won't tell you anything… AAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain, which made him wheel himself to her bed and he started whispering things to her, to try and sooth her down.

"Emily… It's me Spencer… I'm here for you" when he saw that she was still whimpering and that tears where now leaving her eyes, he knew he was helping her and that he had to continue, "Listen to me Emily Prentiss… you're the strongest, bravest and most stubborn women I've ever met and … that's what drove me crazy in love with you… I know we had a rough start…then things worked out in a good way and then this year had been one hell crazy but I know things are going to work out again… I actually believe in us…" He gently kissed her hand and saw that she was now back in R.E.M. mode and decided to let her sleep and stayed all night in his wheel chair.

_**~X~**_

As the weeks went by, Emily had been improving in her physical therapy and psych evaluation. Spencer also had Physical therapy and would always wait for her after he was done, patiently wait for her to wheel herself out to his old car and they would head back to her place where he stay almost every night.

Has he helped her into her apartment, she used her crutches to get herself into the kitchen and was drinking water from her fridge. Reid slowly sneaked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, only to be violently elbowed in the gut.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Spencer!" she really felt guilty.

"It's good, I should have warned you" he wheezed out, while grinning to show that he was really alright.

He then gently kissed her, which she returned in a matter of seconds. Before either of them could deepen the kiss, Emily's legs couldn't handle the weight any longer, so she pulled him down as she lay on the kitchen floor. As they continued their make out session on the floor, Reid started to slowly lift her top off, while she was removing his belt. As she let the belt hit the floor, the clanging sound made her have a flashback of weapons clanging together as Kazim looked to choose one… Prentiss forcibly sat up, sending Reid lying next to her. After he saw the small glimpse of terror in her eyes, he immediately asked her what was bothering her.

"Nothing…"

"Emily…" he stared at her.

"Just a short flashback, like I said it's nothing" she started to pull herself up, when Spencer pulled her back towards him and he gently yet passionately kissed her. He never expected her to wildly deepen the kiss, by sticking her tongue into his mouth and was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Emily?" he gave her a questioning look, before she removed her own top and continued to kiss him senseless, until he forced their lips apart and asked her why she tasted of cigarette. Instead of answering his question she put on her top, forced her self up and weakly walked, using her crutches, towards the stairs. Spencer Reid then stopped her, pinned her against the railing and kissed her.

"I know you don't talk about what happened, because you want to move on… but I think that to move on you have to face what's stopping you from continuing living your life Emily" He was now helping her up the stairs and as they had finally made it up to her room he sat by her, knowing that she had something to say.

"Listen I already get this with the psychiatrist Spencer, I don't need it here as well" starring right into his eyes to show him that she was dead serious.

"Emily, listen…"

"Can we just drop it for now…" she looked exhausted, "We just got home after physio and now we're almost arguing… can we discuss this tomorrow when we're both well rested?"

"Sure" he softly smiled at her, before leaning in for a tender kiss, "After we have sex" he grinned at her, after he heard her giggle. She immediately started kissing him and before they knew it both had gotten what they wanted, the subject was put on hold and they made love. You'd think Emily Prentiss would feel satisfied but she wasn't.

At around midnight, Prentiss crutched her way into a small room that she used as her work area, sat at the desk and turned on her laptop. She then opened up the big window in the room, after closing and locking the door, slide open the desk drawer and pulled out the small packet of cigarette and lighter. After taking that first puff, she felt better but she also felt bad that she was breaking her promise to Spencer… she just couldn't help herself… the need was stronger to fight, even with him spending most of his time at her place. Then a small "_Bing!"_ sound was heard, telling Emily that someone was chatting with her on IM… it was Garcia and JJ had joined the convo as well. After throwing out the put out cigarette, ate a stick of gum and put on a little bit of perfume to cover the weird smell, Prentiss sat in front of the screen and looked at what the convo was about.

_TechQueen01: __The children don't know what you like anymore!_

_J_Jareau24: __um… is there something you need to tell me Pen and Emily… about children lol_

_TechQueen01: __Nothing that my chocolate god doesn't know about *smirks*_

_Prentiss_Em: __Hey JJ. Hey Garcia, how was the Miami case?_

_J_Jareau: __We caught her before she could get rid of not only Arthur but of the evidence that would have been very crucial in court. How are you and Spence doing in Physio?_

_TechQueen01:__ Yeah! How are my sweet little fighters doing without us to babysit them?_

_Prentiss_Em: Reid can choose to walk with or without the cane, but I still have to remain on the damn crutches for another two to three weeks! *annoyed*_

_J_Jareau: What happened this time?_

_Prentiss_Em: __Huh? What are you talking about?_

_TechQueen01: __Mama Bear's right sweet cheeks, whenever something is up between you and our hot genius, in the negative side, you always call him Reid and not Spencer… What happened?_

_Prentiss_Em: __I just wish he wouldn't make talking about what happened in that room weeks ago so easy to just talk about! I just need to get out or even get him to leave for a coupled of hours._

_TechQueen01: __I'll get Morgan and Rossi to take him out, while we girls hang out at your place, have a girl talk and then talk about sex and… well there's nothing else to talk about then lol_

_J_Jareau; Prentiss_Em: *Eye Roll*_

_Prentiss_Em: __Anyways it sounds good to me, I'm guessing that it's this upcoming night yes?_

_TechQueen01: __You know it hot stuff!_

_Prentiss_Em: __Fine, but right now I gtg kk, tty both later_

After she shut off her computer, Prentiss laid her head into her hands, waiting for the pain that she had felt all over her body t stop as she couldn't stop thinking about that day… that night… all she knew is that she really needed something to distract her, just enough for the pain to go away even if it were for only an hour… it would be enough for her to possibly regain her sanity.

_**~X~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Thank you for those who have reviewed and now here's chapter 15!**

After Morgan and Rossi literally dragged Spencer Reid out of Emily's apartment, the girls pulled out some movies, junk food and non-alcoholic drinks! Garcia went into the kitchen to start making the popcorn, while JJ got the DVD's ready, leaving Emily Prentiss the opportunity to go out on the balcony and she slowly lit a cigarette.

"Is that how you and Spencer had an almost argument about last night?" JJ asked from behind her.

"That was actually worth five percent of the argument…" that was all she could answer to her friend, without making eye contact with her, due to the fact that she also had her back to JJ.

"I thought you said you quit?"

"Well the kick came back stronger and it won okay, can we just drop it?" Prentiss really tried to keep her cool.

"Not until you throw away every pack and lighter you have hidden here" JJ crossed her arms in a serious manner, showing to Emily that she was dead serious and furious at her, "Don't make me ask Garcia to erase you form existence"

She looked back to her friend, while giving her a confused look. JJ then snatched the lit stick her friend had been holding in her hands earlier, put it out and then flicked it away, "Now hand me the pack and lighter right now"

What they didn't know was that Garcia was watching JJ taking a small white pack, which she knew had cigarettes in and seeing them being thrown off from the balcony. What she didn't expect was Emily just standing there letting JJ give her crap and a speech. She knew that she had to stop her blonde friend before things got out of hands.

"Your wondering why Spence is asking questions about your relationship, I can see why… especially if you break your promise, what makes you think that he hasn't broken his because of you huh? then it'll your fault!"

"Hey you two, no lovers quarrel up her. Now come on in, watch movies, eat junk and chill okay?"

Emily and JJ refused to look at one another, JJ walked back in, while Emily held back her tears and told Garcia that she just wanted to stay on the balcony for a while longer. Penelope understood and left her to collect herself.

"JJ what has gotten into you? She needs our support, not a you're giving me a reason to keep everything to myself speech"

"I didn't mean what I said… she knows that right?"

_**~X~**_

Somewhere at a club, Morgan and Rossi were having a great time… except for Reid of course, who just wanted to go back home, to check on Emily and be with her as he remembered the conversation he had with both Hotch and Strauss about a week ago…

_**(Flashback to seven days ago…)**_

_While they knew Emily was still in her physio session, Strauss and Hotch showed up as he was leaving the change room, he knew that from their facial expression on both of their faces… this wasn't good._

"_Agent Reid, we need to talk to you privately about something serious__" Strauss told him._

"_We received information from one of our informants that the last survivor that had escaped from the FBI is out on revenge… he put a hit on you… since fro the reports you were the one that had knocked out two of the three followers… and he believe that you kill his leader, Kazim… We're putting you in a special program"__ his boss said while trying to not look onto the ground._

"_How special is this program, like no contact?"_

"_Like that except… everyone will be at your funeral"__ Strauss told him bluntly._

"_I'm not doing that! I can't just go somewhere, get fake killed and live somewhere else as my friends and family suffer!"_

"_It's either that or we wait until someone gets hurt or killed because you're still alive"__ Strauss told him in a professional tone._

"… _How long, before I have to… "die"?"__ he asked while looking at his boss._

"_You'll receive a text from Strauss… I'm really sorry Reid, but it's the only answer right now until we find him__" was all Hotch could say at the moment._

_**(End Of Flashback…)**_

At that moment, Reid felt something in his front right pocket vibrating. He took out his phone, flipped it open and saw a short message that said, "**Tomorrow, office at noon – Strauss**". Tonight was his last night with his friends… his family… with Emily. He told both of his friends that he needed to get back home. Rossi saw that something was wrong on the young agent's face and decided not to argue. He told Morgan that he was going to drive him back and return after dropping him off.

_**~X~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hey everyone, I was supposed to have gone for a out of town vacation but… I got really sick and now I am back to continue the story.. so please enjoy and please review!**

After crossing the threshold to get into her apartment, Spencer Reid saw her at the small island making herself a drink… not just any drink but a tall glass of brandy. He slowly made his way to her, wrapped his arms around her and tenderly kissed the back of her neck and was slowly making his way to her shoulder.

"JJ and Garcia left early… I got into a fight with JJ"

"What happened?"

"She… caught me smoking"

"Have you had any since they left?"

"I didn't even go to the corner market to get another pack"

"That's good but I meant the Brandy… have you had any?"

"No, not yet, I got a call from Hotch saying that you're cleared to go back tomorrow"

"I know I got a message from Strauss, saying that I had to go to her office tomorrow at noon about being re-assessed back on the team" he told her while his hands were stroking her hips and thighs.

"Did you have anything to drink?"

"Just a Ginger Ale" he told her as he started to unbutton her blouse.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked him while she turned to look at hi in the eyes, but only saw pure lust which was a complete turn on.

"I want to apologize for the fact that I know I've been bugging you a lot about the fact that I know you don't like to talk about what happened… and I'm sorry I've been pressing on that" he gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry to… I'm sorry that I broke our promise and that I wouldn't blame you if you broke yours"

"Listen to what I have to say Emily. Since we've been together, the urges haven't come… I know I haven't been as supportive as you have in the past but I'm here now and for good, no matter where I am" he smiled before kissing her again and removing her blouse.

They delicately made their way up to her room, where they removed the rest of each others clothing and were now having a fierce make out session, which had never happened before.

"Again… what's gotten… into you?" she told him between deep kisses.

"I want you… is that… so hard… to believe" he answered as kept kissing her, while pulling the sheets over the two of them.

_**~X~**_

As Hotch arrived into his office, he saw that it was almost seven in the morning. He knew he to start getting the plan ready today, even though he really didn't want to put the team through this deception and hurt… but he had no choice. As he sat into his chair, there he saw Penelope Garcia walking towards his office, walking at a quick pace actually… this wasn't good.

"Sir?"

"What is it Garcia?"

"I think I found the guy that escaped… he's in the city right now"

"Call in everyone, especially Emily" he told her, "I'll call Morgan, Rossi and JJ, while you call in the rest"

"Right away bossman"

_**~X~**_

"Ooooh yes! _Spencer!_" she screamed his name.

"Emily!" he almost screamed, as he emptied himself into her for the third time.

As they both laid next to one another, both of their phone rang, causing them to groan in annoyance. But once they saw that it was from the bureau, they quickly answered.

"Reid"

"Prentiss"

After they hung up they gave each other confused glances, they understood why Reid would have to come in, but not Emily. Hotch had told Reid that Morgan would pick them up and drive them to the bureau, and what was freakier was the fact that Garcia pretty much said the same thing.

"I guess this case is very serious" Emily said aloud, before picking up jeans, a red blouse and her leg brace for her right one.

After both had been dressed and ready to go, they waited for Morgan to show up and pick them up. Emily was about to go call her friend, when a certain someone started to kiss her neck in a very sensual matter.

"Dr. Reid, I you kept this up I will not make it 'till noon" she teased him.

"I'm sorry… I just love you so much"

"Okay you need to tell what's wrong. I know something's bothering you Spencer, now please tell"

At that moment Morgan knocked on their door distracting her long enough to temporarily change the subject. As both of them followed Morgan and sat in the back seat, never speaking to each other but would talk to Morgan. The driver knew that something was up but he didn't want to get in the middle of it, right now he knew he had to take his friends in protective custody.

_**~X~**_

As al three agents entered the bullpen, Reid and Prentiss saw the serious looks on everyone's face, including Garcia, this was certainly not good! After the conference room door was closed and locked, Hotch walked up to the screen and explained to the two other agents about the escapee and that he was spotted to be in the city and due to their past encounters on a personal basis, they had to go in protective custody until he was caught. This of course upset Emily due to the fact that not only was her family in danger but so was Spencer.

"Emily, agent Anderson will be your bodyguard and you will remain here, while Reid is going to go have his meeting with Strauss to find out who is bodyguard will be and which part of the building he will have to live in until we catch him"

Both agents nodded in agreement and left the room.

"So are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked him.

"Why should I? You're not talkative when it comes to things bothering you so why should I do it?" he retorted.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"What's not fair is the fact that we're together and you don't trust me or even want to confide in me, plus your excuses are pathetic, just like your ways to escape them, by smoking to your death!" he snapped at her.

"Drop dead…" she walked away from him and left the bullpen with Anderson.

"Reid… we both know that this isn't the best way to say goodbye" Hotch told him in a worried tone.

"I don't want her to continue after this… I'm going to Strauss's office now" was all he told Hotch before walking off.

_**~X~**_

Has the hours passed and the day was slowly turning into night, everyone was searching the building they saw the escapee and Reid enter. Reid had chased after him, when he attempted to kill Emily with a hunting knife. But as they were just about to enter the building, windows shattered, smoke blew into the sky, flames were engulfing the building and it soon fell to the ground, injuring agents in the process. Reid had successfully escaped the building as did the enemy. But before he could kill Spencer Reid, a black car pulled up, saw the enemy running off and took Dr. Spencer Reid away from the scene.

Hotch walked into the bullpen with a defeated look on his face, this caused the team to let their face look to the floor as they broke down into tears. Hotch told them that they had found a burning corpse that was identified as Reid, while the enemy had gotten away. Morgan slammed his fist against the wall, scaring everyone else in the bullpen.

"Who's going to tell Emily?" Rossi asked, knowing it was an answer that was really necessary.

"I'll tell her, Hotch" JJ spoke out, while whipping tears from her cheeks.

Hotch didn't object and stood out of her way to let her walk out. He saw Strauss and carefully nodded to say that the mission was done… which only made him feel like a bastard to his team… his family.

As JJ entered the small room, she saw Emily trying to call Spencer but would swear every time she got his voicemail. The media liaison gently knocked on the door, to let Emily know that she was here to talk to her. As she turned and saw the sadness and puffy eyes, she dropped her phone onto the ground and fell to her knees and immediately started to cry. JJ held her friend close and told her that everything was going to be okay, but the truth was that to Emily Prentiss, it was never going to be okay again.

_**~X~**_

Spencer Reid had to change his style of clothe, hair, which included color, and everything that was needed to change about his appearance. They dyed his hair black, cut it short like he once did but was asked by his boss if he had joined a boy band, he wore a suit like style of clothes, minus the coat and already had a new home, town, state, name and job.

"Okay this is the drill" an agent told him, "Your new name starting now and until you come out of the program is Professor Matthew Dean, You're a Mathematics professor at Caltech, which we're pretty sure you know is in Pasadena, California, here are your new IDs, driving permit, address to your new home, house keys, car keys, passport, credit cards…" he continued on until he had given everything that he needed… well right now the only thing he really needed was Emily and the rest of his family.

_**~X~**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Yo… still sick but at least the grogginess is slowly going away **

Seven… almost seven years have went by since Spencer had been renamed Professor Matthew Dean and he hated it! Once a month Hotch would send him a telegram telling him how everyone was doing but he would always say more about Emily and Andrew. That hurt him the most though, but what scared him was that he was deadly afraid that Emily completely forgot about him, due to the fact that she's with Andrew on every minute she could spare.

"I'll come back to you Emily… I swear, just don't give up on us"

_**~X~**_

The team had just returned from a long and gruesome case in Los Angeles. Morgan said his goodbye for and gave Garcia a lift home, while JJ called Will and asked him if he and Henry were still up, Rossi waved goodbye and drove off in his expensive car, Hotch on the other hand had to head back to the office to finish up on some overdue reports.

"No one is to be at work until eleven Prentiss, so don't be in a hurry you hear?" he pretended to scowl her.

"Don't worry I'll be busy from the moment I walk through the door at home" she smirked at him before getting into her car and drove off towards her apartment. After an almost hour drive, she finally parked her car in its usual spot, got out, grabbed her go bag, set the car alarm on as she made her way into the elevator and waited for the light to reach her floor level. As she put the keys into the keyhole, she heard a very familiar someone walking around. She sighed, opened the door and there was the man that gave her life a bigger meaning, Andrew.

"Mommy, you're home!"

"And you're awake" she told him, while hugging him tightly.

"I couldn't sleep when I saw the news, Uncle Kevin fell asleep" he chuckled, while smiling the way his father use to smile just for her.

"Come on buster, I'll tuck you in and send Uncle sleepy head home to Aunty pixie sticks" she told him in a teasing tone.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too Andrew Spencer Reid"

_**~X~**_

After tucking her son to bed, read him a story, and sent Lynch home to his fiancée, Emily Prentiss sat on her couch and looked at an old picture of the team. This one included Spencer Reid having his arm wrapped around her waist and kissing her cheek, while she gave him a teasing lusty look. She softly smiled at it and remembered the good old days… but some enough the bad ones came and she then remembered her last words to him were "_Drop dead_"… she still hated herself for that. She had stopped smoking since JJ told her about Spencer's death she decided it was only fair to keep her promise no matter how bad things got. She got herself together and got ready for bed, knowing that tomorrow there was a chance that they would have another case out of town.

_**~X~**_

Somewhere on the campus, a student was running at full speed when a gun was fired, the sound echoed throughout the campus, alerting the security guards and waking up Spencer from his slumber. He carefully looked out his window and saw the same men that he run after seven years ago, off the campus.

Reid had stayed on campus due to the fact that the next morning he had to get ready to do a presentation at four am and he had finished his grading paper and reports at around eleven at night. He had decided to sleep on a couch in his office.

As the man disappeared from his sight, Spencer knew that the team would be alerted and so he decided to head home and remain there until he knew that the FBI were gone from Pasadena. But it would also mean missing the chance of seeing Emily again. But he knew this wouldn't be the best way to meet the love of your life that thought that you were dead when you've been alive for the past seven years.

As he arrived home, he immediately went up to his room and removed his shirt, revealing the new six pack he had gotten seven years ago due to the required appearance change… in other words he was fit and to the girls students on campus he was a real catch, especially with his short black hair. But right now he just wanted to get some sleep, but was happily welcomed by his German shepherd, Truman. As the professor changed into his usual pajamas, which where only the bottoms, and slipped into his bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

_**~X~**_

When Emily arrived at work, she saw Hotch talking to JJ, this wasn't good. They've just gotten back yesterday and they already had a new case that looked like could be out of town. Morgan, Garcia and Lynch were waiting to see the news, when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Uncle Morgan, Aunty Penny, Uncle Sleepy head!" the young boy said cheerfully while hugging Derek Morgan's leg.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?"

"Today was a PD day so I thought I'd bring him in for the day but it looks like we might have to leave by jet" she sounded disappointed.

"Mommy you have to leave again?" Andrew looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm hoping not Sweetie, we'll have to see what it is okay?" she told him in a honest voice, while stroking his hair.

"How are you little man?" Morgan asked, with his signature grin.

"I'm not that little" he answered him, while pouting.

After Morgan apologized to the young man, JJ and Hotch called them over to the conference room. Kevin told her that he would watch Andrew while they would be briefed on the case. She thanked him, kissed Andrew's head and went into the conference room.

"Jamie Murphy, 21 was shot on Caltech campus last night, by a man that the security staff have describe as the same man that killed Agent Reid seven years ago…"Hotch explained to the team, before continuing, "He of course escaped but we're flying down there to find out why he's killing random students and apparently Jamie wasn't the first… JJ?" he sat down and let the media liaison explain the rest.

"Carl Krueger, 20 was also shot on Caltech ground almost a week before Jamie was killed, the security staff claims to have seen the same man as well"

As everyone was told that the jet was leaving in about an hour, Emily walked out and went to Andrew.

"You have to leave again don't you?" he asked her with really sad eyes.

"I'm really sorry Andrew…" she truly was but there was nothing she could do about it. Kevin then told her that he and Garcia would keep an eye on him, while they were away.

"I'll be back as soon as possible okay? Be good to your aunt and uncle while I'm gone and I love you, very much" she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly before grabbing her bag and leaving with the team.

"Okay, have you eaten yet sweetie?" Garcia asked the young man, that had a lot of Reid's features.

"I had breakfast but no lunch yet"

"Well while I go do some quick comparison, uncle sleepy head will take you to the cafeteria and get all three of us some lunch okay?"

"Cool!" he was already running towards the elevator.

Hours later, the team had arrived on the campus ground. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were going to ask questions to students that knew both Carl and Jamie, while JJ and Emily had a meeting with the head of Caltech to talk about the two victims.

As both women entered, they saw the secretary and had asked her to let the one in charge know that the FBI was waiting to question him. After she had buzzed them into his office, the lady stood up from her chair and shook both of their hands.

"I'm Eleanor White, may I ask for your names agents?" she politely asked.

"I'm media liaison, SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Emily Prentiss. We're both from the Behavioral analysis unit in Quantico"

"It would be nice to meet you both under other circumstances. What may I help you with agents?"

At that moment, JJ's phone rang and she quickly answered it, "What do you have for us Garcia?"

"_There's only one link to the victims and that link is a fairly advanced Mathematic course, that would start at 7:30 In the morning, the professor's name is Matthew Dean… but here's the thing… no photo of him in the school system… ever! Not even a date of when he started! I just send his home address to your phones only, cause Hotch said that they were pre-occupied by interrogating students and staff_" she then disconnected the phone, due to the fact that Andrew had pressed it before she could say anything else.

"Andrew's with Garcia, and she sent us Professor Dean's home address. What can you tell us about Matthew Dean, Miss White?"

"Very calm, gentle teacher, the best Mathematic teacher we've had since… never actually. He took his time to explain every little detail to his students… he was very noticeable by the ladies, he was charming" she told them.

"How long has he been working here?"

"Almost ten years, over five. Wait, are you considering Professor Dean as a suspect agent? That's absurd!"

"We just need to interrogate him, that's all. We need to find more information and both of your murdered students before the UNSUB strikes again"

"Alright then… agents? I hope you find this man and make him pay for the innocent lives he took"

"Don't worry Miss White, we'll make sure he pays for it dearly" was all Prentiss said, before walking out.

_**~X~**_

As Emily got into the SUV, JJ got a call from Hotch telling her that he needed her media skills to stop someone from publishing and filming things on campus that would affect the UNSUB. Emily told her that she would head to Dean's address and drove off.

As she pulled the SUV into the driveway, Prentiss walked up the very short stairs and knocked onto the door, waiting for someone to answer. After waiting for over a minute, she turned the knob and saw that it wasn't locked, so she slowly entered his home, where she saw a growling German shepherd. This wasn't good, she was about to try to get past the dog, when a female voice was heard.

"What are you doing in Mister Dean's home!"

"I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, FBI" she pulled out her ID and badge to prove her innocence.

"Okay… but what are you doing in Mister Dean's home still?"

"Two of his students were murdered on campus and we want to know how much he knew about them before they were killed"

"Well Mister Dean left about an hour ago, didn't say where he was going but he looked scared for a reason… like he knew something and it looked like something bad agent Prentiss"

"Thank you Misses…"

"Sarah O'Malley" she answered.

"Misses O'Malley, I just need a picture of Mister Dean and I'll be on my way" Prentiss then speed dialed Hotch's number, "Hocth… its Prentiss… I just got into Professor Dean's home… Why are you angry at me for! …" She saw a small picture frame on a coffee table and gasped in horror when she saw the full photo, "…Spencer"

_**~X~**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Hope you enjoyed the chapters… I hope I can get at least over 20 reviews by the end of this chapter **

"What are you doing in Mister Dean's home!"

"I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, FBI" she pulled out her ID and badge to prove her innocence.

"Okay… but what are you doing in Mister Dean's home still?"

"Two of his students were murdered on campus and we want to know how much he knew about them before they were killed"

"Well Mister Dean left about an hour ago, didn't say where he was going but he looked scared for a reason… like he knew something and it looked like something bad agent Prentiss"

"Thank you Misses…"

"Sarah O'Malley" she answered.

"Misses O'Malley, I just need a picture of Mister Dean and I'll be on my way" Prentiss then speed dialed Hotch's number, "Hocth… its Prentiss… I just got into Professor Dean's home… Why are you angry at me for! …" She saw a small picture frame on a coffee table and gasped in horror when she saw the full photo, "…Spencer"

"_Emily? EMILY! Prentiss answer me this instance!" _Hotch ordered her over the phone.

"Professor Dean is Spencer Reid…" she then hung up her phone and walked right out of the house with the frame picture, gave her contact card to misses O'Malley and a quick little note that she asked her to give to Mister Dean when he returned home and drove off.

_**~X~**_

Almost three hours later, Spencer Reid walked back towards his home. He was about to enter, when Misses O'Malley handed him over the small note. He thanked her, walked into his home, petted Truman and opened the folded paper and his eyes widened in shock!

"_You bastard! You were alive all this time and you never came back? I don't know why I am writing this because I am guessing that I am dead to you. You missed so much you have no idea… and you'll never know_

_Agent Prentiss_"

He was about to throw it into his trashcan when he saw the little label on it that showed which hotel she and the team were in. He remembered and hoped Emily's cell number was the same and decided to contact her… even if it meant breaking the rules of no contact with anyone from his past.

_**~X~**_

As soon as Hotch saw an angry Prentiss walking towards him, he knew that he was going to get it. What he didn't expect was the punch that she had just thrown him in the face, causing him to collapse onto the grass. Rossi and Morgan immediately pulled her away from him, while JJ helped her boss off the ground.

"You lied! He's alive and you knew this whole time didn't you!" she snapped.

"Prentiss he agreed to it to make sure no one would hurt anyone else on the team… he was always after Reid"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Morgan asked.

Emily pulled out the photo and handed it to Morgan. He knew that was Reid, Derek could recognize his face from anywhere. Rossi and JJ both looked at the photo and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Spencer Reid was alive all these years and everyone had been grieving except for Hotch. When they looked back, Emily had already left the premises and drove off with one the black SUV's.

"You need to explain this to us Hotch" Morgan looked at his superior very seriously.

"Strauss persuaded Reid, and I followed her suggestion, due to the fact that our UNSUB had put out a hit on him… We all know how things get; he didn't want the chance of anyone getting hurt so he agreed to it. Neither of us are proud of it but it was the only way"

_**~X~**_

As she just kept on driving and driving, she heard a beeping sound coming from her jacket pocket; she had just received a text.

As she stopped at a red light she quickly flipped it open and saw that it was from Reid.

"**Overnight Motel, On Everest Rd, Room 7 10 pm – SP**", After reading the text, the light went Green and she drove on, until she turned into an empty mall parking lot and replied to his text.

"**Why should I?**"

After waiting for almost five minutes, her phone beeped again, he replied;

"**Just do it!**"

Prentiss left the SUV and called for a taxi and saw that it passes nine when she had finished her call. Almost ten minutes later, her cab arrived, she told him where she needed to go and he was now driving her to the Overnight Motel… where Spencer would be waiting for her.

_**~X~**_

After JJ hung up her phone, she quickly walked up to the team and told them that Garcia connected the tracker in the SUV that had stopped at the Mall that was about twenty minute drive form there current location. JJ and Morgan decided to head to the mall, while Hotch and Rossi continued to keep an eye out around the premises.

As they arrived in the parking lot, they both saw that the vehicle was not only empty but the keys were left in the driver side door. Morgan speed dialed Garcia and waited for her to answer.

"_Office of supreme awesomeness, how may I help thee?"_

"Baby girl, we found the car it's Emily that's still missing? Can you see if her cell is on?"

After hearing some quick types for about a minute or two. "_Not since nine – eleven in the afternoon. But she did receive two text from an anonymous number… I'll try calling it"_ as both agent waited, Morgan heard Garcia sigh in frustration, "_That phone is also turned off… but I know who it belongs to… Matthew Dean, the professor that you guys are looking for_"

"JJ, wherever Emily is… she's with Reid right now" he told her without realizing that Garcia heard every word.

"_Be kind, rewind! Did you just say, Reid? As in the same Reid that died in the blast seven years ago, the same one that left poor Emily, us and poor little Andrew alone!"_ She actually sounded angry towards him, "_Will hurt him, if I ever see him again!"_

"Baby girl calm down, he had agreed to go under a protection program to make sure none of us would get hurt, because the man that escaped put a hit on him"

"_Awww, he is so sweet and so stupid! I will still hurt him but I will not kill him_… _how did Emily react?_"

"She punched Hotch so hard in the face that he fell right onto the ground, now can you hack into the text messages?"

"_Let me see… Okay I got a place, road, room and timing of their meeting! They're meeting at the Overnight Motel on Everest Road in room 7 at 10 pm!_"

"That's my girl!" he smiled at her, while writing down the address to give to JJ as she typed it into the GPS, "Now how's Andrew?"

"_He's fast asleep on Hotch's couch, now I better let you fly my birdies!_" she then disconnected the call, leaving a chuckling Morgan to put his phone away , "How long will it take us to get there?"

"The GPS says about 35 minutes…"

_**~X~**_

After the manager handed her, her room key, she immediately walked towards room seven, unlocked the door, got in and locked it. When she turned around she saw that she was alone. She then felt someone hand pressing against her mouth, while the other arm tightly wrapped around both of her arms, t the point that she couldn't move them. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse… they went weird and familiar. A gentle kiss was pressed against her neck. She wasn't as tensed but she quickly elbowed the bastard in the gut hard enough for him to have to let go of her. She then turned on a light and saw him standing there in front of her like he did before he went into the program, seven years ago. She slowly walked up to him and kissed him fiercely. She then backed away and slapped his hard in the face, called him an ass, before going back for another fierce kiss. Prentiss then slapped him again and told him that she hated him for what he put her through, before she pulled him into another crazy hot kiss.

_**~X~**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Wow… I've never written 4 chapters in one day before lol.**

Hotch and Rossi were about to retire back to the hotel, when the echoes of a gun being fired was heard. Immediately both agents went their separate ways to try and corner the killer. The head of Security was pursuing him until Hotch tackled guy onto the ground and aimed his gun right in his face.

"FBI, you're under arrest!"

The man just grinned and let the older agent put the cuff on him, before being led to the police vehicle, where they would take him to the interrogating room.

"We got him?" Rossi asked breathlessly to his friend.

"Yes, but it was way too easy Dave. He has something else in plan I know it, just get Garcia to call JJ and Morgan back to the station"

"What about Emily?"

"She'll come back when she feels ready; we can't stop our job because someone's upset"

"She's not upset… she's pissed because she was betrayed by the man she loves and by her boss"

_**~X~**_

As they quickly and ferociously made their way to the bed, Reid almost ripped her white blouse off, while he kissed/bit her neck, shoulder and collarbone. Prentiss moaned in pure pleasure as she unbuttoned his pants and then removed his top. She automatically admired his new body, not that she like the one before, but now it looked like he had filled all in the right places. Prentiss let herself fall onto the mattress, pulling Reid with her. Now he was unbuttoning her pants and slowly pulling them off of her, including her underwear, while she pulled down his pants and boxers. Reid then turned off the lights, while Prentiss pulled the thin white sheet over each other.

Outside the motel, JJ and Morgan had both of their Glocks ready in case something was going down. If Kazim could have kidnapped Emily out of nowhere in Seattle, it was even possible that the UNSUB could have found them before they had arrived. After both agents left the vehicle, Morgan went in and described Emily, to whom the manager nodded that she, had gone to her room, which had been room seven. Morgan then asked the manager to stay clear, while they went in to investigate. JJ was already on the left side of the door, trying to hear something, but all she could hear were very muffled sounds, that did sound like there could be a conversation happening, then the volume got a little higher, something was going down!

"Morgan!" she hissed.

Then the sound of something breaking was the last straw! Morgan backed away from the door and then kicked it so hard that it felt right onto the floor. Both agents ran it screaming "FBI FREEZE!".

Before the door was violently destroyed by Morgan's kick, Reid and Prentiss were meeting each other trust at quick paced.

"Oh god Spencer I've missed you so much!" she moaned into his ear, to which he responded by knowing lightly on her Ear lobe, sending her more off the edge. She then responded to this by squeezing his ass making him go deeper into her.

"That's it!" he almost screamed, "Oh baby! Yes, yes, yes!", he then accidentally smacked the lamp on the nightstand when he repositioned himself on top of her.

"Keep Going, Spencer, Spencer!"

Then out of nowhere the door flew onto the floor and two people ran in screaming, "FBI FREEZE!". Reid quickly lost his balance and fell out of the bed, while Emily covered herself.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOTTEN IN TO YOU TWO!" She screamed at them, while trying to catch her breathes and threw Reid's jeans at him.

After he had his jeans on, Spencer Reid stood up and handed Emily her clothes, while he literally pushed both agents out of the room, letting Prentiss to get dressed.

"The hell were you thinking, Reid!" Morgan snapped at him, "Pretending to be dead just to save your ass!"

"You really hurt us Spence… I know you and Emily had a fight but doing this wasn't necessary" JJ was backing Morgan up.

"You think it was fun for me!" he snapped at them, "It wasn't my choice, yes I agree but we all know how persuasive Strauss is about breaking the apart. The path of revenge includes all that surrounds the one that he wanted to take revenge on and that was me which included all of you! We saw what happened to Emily when Kazim had her for not even a day! It was hell for me finding out by telegram that Emily was pregnant with my child, that I've missed everything, because I put my family first!"

"Spence…"

"No! I'm leaving"

"Spencer" Emily walked out all dressed and handed him his shirt, "Please don't leave… not again"

He immediately hugged her tightly against him, before kissing her head. Spencer knew that leaving would only hurt Emily more and so he just stood there and held her until she pulled away and asked him to come with them back to the station.

"JJ and I have to head back to Caltech, you two head to the police department, okay?" Morgan gave both of them a stern look.

"We're going" Emily answered for both of them.

After Morgan and JJ left the motel, Reid and Emily got into his vehicle and they were now heading to the station, but about halfway there, he pulled over on the side of the road and made their way of the backseat of the car.

_**~X~**_

As both Morgan and JJ arrived at the campus, reporters and journalists were everywhere talking about the killer being caught and taken down to the station where he was being questioned.

"Looks like we missed a lot since, we went to go look for Emily and Reid huh?" JJ asked her friend.

"Come we better head to the station, Reid and Prentiss should be there very soon or by now" he told her, before they got back into the vehicle and drove off.

_**~X~**_

He quickened his pace as her could feel her nearing the edge for the fourth time in a row. She slammed her free hand, the one that wasn't holding Spencer in place, right against the side door.

"Spencer, oh god yes, SPENCER!" her eyes were almost in the back of her head, as he collapsed on top of her, panting like he had just ran over five miles at full speed.

"We… we should… head to the station" He pulled his pants and boxers back around waist, while she was fixing herself up, still trying to process where she was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just trying to remember where we are... you actually made me forget" she smirked, before gently kissing him.

He got back into the driver's seat as he saw Emily already fast asleep, in the back seat. Spencer revved up the engine and within fifteen minute they had arrived at the station. After waking her up, they both made their way into the department and saw Rossi arguing with Hotch.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"…Nice hair Reid" Rossi commented.

"Um, thanks but like Emily asked, what's going on?"

"We just found out that he has diplomatic immunity… we can't touch him… we have to release him"

"WHAT!" Morgan snapped, as he heard what Hotch had just said.


	20. Chapter 20

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Chapter 20! **

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"…Nice hair Reid" Rossi commented.

"Um, thanks but like Emily asked, what's going on?"

"We just found out that he has diplomatic immunity… we can't touch him… we have to release him"

"WHAT!" Morgan snapped, as he heard what Hotch had just said.

"Morgan, keep your voice down"

"This guy killed people and has one of our agents on a hit list, and he can just walk out of here because of his diplomatic rights! I'll yell!"

"I'll make calls to see if there's a higher power that can deal with him… like we did with the priest" Hotch told the team, while dialing and walking out of the station.

"Morgan, go hide Spencer now!" Emily suddenly ordered.

"What?" all four members stared at her, utterly confused.

"They're going to release him soon right? Then we have to hide him from that bastard"

"Come on kid…" Morgan realized that he had just called Reid the same he has always called and softly smiled. They then entered a small room and he folded the blinds to make sure that no one could see them.

_**~X~**_

As the rest of the team saw him walking out of the interrogation room, he automatically glared at the sight of Emily Prentiss. Before completely walking out of the station, he stopped and smiled at her.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" she snarled at him.

"Sometimes all we need is to take a little thing to completely destroy someone else's life" he smirked and walked out.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know… Anyways I better call Garcia" Emily told he team, before speed dialing Garcia's number but only got a distressed Penelope on the other line, "Garcia it's Emily, what's wrong!" This alerted the team as they gathered around her.

"_I just came back to check on Andrew, cause when Kevin didn't come back I went to see what was going on… I walked into Andrew's room and Kevin was on the floor knocked out and… they have Andrew… I checked the security footage… Emily I'm so sorry_"

"How the hell did they get into the apartment without anyone knowing!" She hung up and ran after the guy.

He was about to enter his vehicle, when a great amount of pain came to his face, on the right side. He fell onto the ground and looked up to see a pissed off Emily Prentiss, ready to kill him.

"Where's is he!"

"You took my family away and I'll take yours", that's all I took for her to lung at the man and punched him repeatedly in the face, until Rossi and JJ lifted her off of him. He quickly got into his car and drove off.

"Why did you let him drive off, He took Andrew! He has Andrew!" Prentiss was almost lifting Rossi off the ground.

"Prentiss!" Hotch barked, "let go of Rossi's shirt and back away from him, what happened?"

"Garcia just informed me that Andrew has been kidnapped…" JJ answered her boss.

_**~X~**_

Morgan slightly pushed the blinds off to the side, so that he could get a good look of the current situation out there. After seeing Emily walking out of the station, he sat down and across from Reid.

"Do you regret faking your death?"

"…Every moment" he answered truthfully, which Derek could see just by looking into his eyes.

"We did miss you and I'm sorry about earlier at the motel"

"Which part, the part where you and JJ ganged up on me or when you both almost gave us a heart attack?"

"Both actually, though from what I saw, you've got some moves kid" he grinned, while raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up" Reid blushed and tried to hide it.

"You haven't changed at all, you're still shy when it comes to personal stuff… it's good to have you back kid"

"Thanks… and I'm sorry I had to lie to all of you for seven years"

"After thinking about it… once I cooled down I could see why you did what you did but if you ever pulled something like that again I will seriously hurt you"

"Oh gee I feel love" he retorted in a sarcastic matter, while slowly smiling. But that was interrupted, when Emily came bursting through the door, tears coming down her face, glaring at Spencer.

"He's gone! It's your fault, that they have Andrew!" she almost screeched at him. Morgan knew that it was just an emotional reaction, they've seen it in families before but he would have never expected Emily Prentiss to be one of them. He quickly stood up and told her to calm down.

"Everyone we're heading back to Quantico right now!" Hotch ordered in a very stern voice. After she left the room, Morgan saw the hurt in his friends eyes, but said nothing… because there was nothing to be said right now… even he was in shock that the perpetrators would go that far to see Reid's family fall down.

_**~X~**_

When they arrived at the airstrip of Quantico, they jumped right into their vehicles and were driving as fast as they could to Prentiss's apartment. Morgan was driving for both Emily and Reid, who were in the back seat arguing.

"Why is it my fault!"

"If you hadn't faked your death, we would still be here and Andrew wouldn't be missing, that's why!"

"Well you're the reason why I had gone back to the Dilaudid!" after realizing what he had just said, "Emily… I'm sorry"

She refused to look at him or even speak to him. After driving for another ten minutes, they had finally arrived at her apartment. Emily was the first one out and rushed up the flight of stairs until she made it to her floor. Not even a minute she had gotten into her home, the team ran in after her.

"How's Kevin?" JJ asked.

"He has a concussion and was taken to the hospital" Garcia answered, while blowing her nose into a Kleenex.

"Rossi, Morgan let's go check for any forced entrance or even where those bastards got in" he told his team before running up the stairs, followed by Rossi and Morgan.

Spencer tried every possible way to get Emily to even look at him but failed, he finally lost his temper, which was a rare thing.

"I didn't mean what I said in the car… I was just angry… Damn it, listen to me!"

"Why are you here! Shouldn't you be hiding and avoiding your family?"

"That's uncalled for Emily"

"Would both of you shut up!" Garcia snapped, "Your son is missing and all you wanna do is kill each other! That's not right! Now you're going to put aside your hate for each other or else I will make both of your lives so miserable not only computer wise but life wise that you will beg and literally kiss my ass to make everything normal again!" she was dead serious, which left the entire room quiet, even JJ was in shock.

"I need some air" Prentiss walked out to the balcony.

"And you!" Garcia pointed her finger at Reid, "Just because you got hotter doesn't mean you're not getting crap form me!" she barked before grabbing another Kleenex and left the living room.

JJ never moved from her spot on the couch, wile Spencer Reid was now looking at the floor. The media liaison stood up and went out on the balcony, where she saw Emily crying her eyes out, almost the same way as the day she had told her friend that Spencer had died.

"Get up agent Prentiss" she told her in a very stern voice, "This isn't the Emily Prentiss we know"

"Leave me alone JJ…" the blonde woman was losing her patience, until she grabbed hold of Prentiss's arm and pulled her to her feet, "JJ just leave me…"

"You have to be strong for Andrew; he's going to need his mommy when you two are reunited again"

At that moment her phone rang and Prentiss answered it, "Prentiss"

"_If you tell anyone that I called, you will hear him die! Now leave your home and head for the parking garage at midnight… you have to come alone…_" then the line was disconnected.

"Who was it?" JJ asked.

"Oh just a stupid telemarketer"

_**~X~**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Lucky 21, like my basketball jersey!**

"You have to be strong for Andrew; he's going to need his mommy when you two are reunited again"

At that moment her phone rang and Prentiss answered it, "Prentiss"

"_If you tell anyone that I called, you will hear him die! Now leave your home and head for the parking garage at midnight… you have to come alone…_" then the line was disconnected.

"Who was it?" JJ asked.

"Oh just a stupid telemarketer" Prentiss lied to her friend, "What time is it JJ, cause I just want to go for a walk alone okay?"

"Um, it's almost ten-eleven why?"

"I think I need to go for a walk… but later cause I have something I need to do" she smiled at her friend before walking back into the living room, walked to Spencer, who was sitting on the couch.

"Emily lis…" he was cut off by her lips meeting his, "Come with me" she told him being pulled him by his hand and was led into the guest room, leaving Garcia and JJ with their mouth opened in shock.

"What the hell did you say to her… I think you should talk to Kevin and me when we have a fight now" the tech god said, while trying to stifle a giggle.

_**~X~**_

The team had decided to rest up in Emily's home, Morgan and Rossi took the first shift of watching around the building, Garcia had been fast asleep in Emily's room, Hotch in Andrew's room, even though he was a little big for the bed and JJ was now fast asleep on the couch. But in the guest room, Spencer had passed out after his and Emily's make up sex, which had been beyond what he expected. After writing a short note, folded it and left it on the pillow she had her head lying on earlier, got dressed up again and sneaked out of her apartment before hearing a slight cough. She turned around and saw JJ staring at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to stretch my legs, I'll be back by midnight" she lied, but before JJ could say anything she had walked out.

_**~X~**_

As soon as she entered the parking garage, Emily Prentiss was slowly walking towards her vehicle, go into the driver's seat and patiently waited for any signs of the scumbags that had kidnapped her son. She looked at her digital watch and saw that there was less than a minute before midnight would come. At that moment she felt a cold circular object being pushed against her temple lobe.

"Thank you for meeting with us agent Prentiss" he whispered to her, while stroking Andrew's hair, which was crying but since he had taped his mouth almost nothing could be heard, "Start the car and let's leave… NOW!"

As the afraid mother revved up the engine, she quickly shift the car in reversed and back up at almost full speed and right into one of the cement post, sending the guy face first, right into her radio. But what she wasn't expecting was the gun being fired. She didn't feel any pain and assumed that it had hit somewhere else in the vehicle, so she unbuckled herself, grabbed Andrew and left the vehicle, where she saw both Rossi and Morgan running towards her.

"Emily, what happened?"

"He called me earlier and told me to meet him here at midnight… so I back crashed the car… and that knocked him right into my radio and out cold… Rossi please check to make sure that Andrew's okay… I need to sit down" she told them this, while she sank onto the floor.

"Prentiss?" Rossi gave her a concern look.

"I'm just overly stressed Rossi…" she lied; she then winced in pain, earning a stern look from Morgan. He knelt towards her, saw a wet spot on her black shirt, poked it, earning a hiss from her and saw blood on his fingers.

"Rossi call for paramedics, Emily's been shot"

Minutes later, the EMT's arrived, checked her vitals, put her on a gurney and took her to the hospital along with Andrew.

_**~X~**_

As weeks passed since what had happened in the parking garage, Spencer had been released from the program and had returned to the bureau. But he and Emily refused to talk to one another, since he was really mad at her for having a goodbye sex and leave, when he wasn't really any better.

Andrew had gotten home early to see his mother reading a case file on the couch. He slowly put his little coat in the closet, as he did with his shoes and walked up to her and hugged her, "Hi mom"

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?"

"Boring, school is too easy! I read 10 books in less than ten minutes mom", she then knew that her boy had inherited his father's genius gene.

"We'll talk about it later okay, right now got wash up; supper's going to be ready in any minute"

"Okay mom"

Just then a little timer went off, startling her in the process. She quickly walk up into her room, looked down at what she had left on by her tub… her vision was blurry by the tears that were stuck in her eyes, but she knew what she saw… she saw that damn (+) sign on the white pregnancy stick.


	22. Chapter 22

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: O-M-G! Emily has a little bun in the oven…again, what do you think… boy or girl? Review people! Lol**

After properly throwing out the pregnancy test, Emily Prentiss walked back into the kitchen and brought both hers and Andrews's plate of food. They ate in pure silence until the phone started to ring. Once she saw that it was Garcia that was trying to call her, she put her on speaker.

"Hey Penelope, you're on speaker so keep it PG"

"Just like my initials" she giggled, earning two sets of eyes rolling, "anyways that's not why I'm calling, we got a case and we have to leave in about forty-five minutes, so get your go bag ready and bring little Andrew over at the office"

"Fine… see you soon PG" she told her friend, before disconnecting the line. Emily was about to speak to Andrew when she saw the saw look on his face, "I know you're not happy that I have to leave"

"I'm not but you save peoples lives mom… that's really important… Can you say hi to dad for me?" he asked her with pleading eyes.

"I will, but right now get your mini go bag 'cause you're spending time with Aunt Penny and Uncle Kevin" both Andrew and Reid had met and connected at the hospital, since then whenever he had spare time, Emily would let him spend time with his son.

_**~X~**_

After she walked onto the jet and put her go bag away, Prentiss sat by both Rossi and JJ, who gave her a questioning look. Hotch was now explaining and briefing the team the reason why they had to quickly head to Monroe, Arkansas.

"Jamie Peterson, 39 years of age was found over twenty away from where he was last scene, but this is the interesting part… no form sexual assault was found on the body"

"There's someone else missing isn't there Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Elizabeth Gallows, 39 years of age was last scene at the same park not even 24 hours ago and the police think that they might have found her corpse, not too far from the first victim"

"He has a pattern… both women are of the age of 39, brunettes and from what I've read so far about them… single"

"You're right, now we're going to need Prentiss to go undercover at the park tomorrow morning"

"Sir, do I have to?" she questioned, which really caught everyone by surprised, even Reid was wondering what was going on.

Then the pilot alerted everyone that in less than five minutes the jet would land on the airstrip, so everyone took there seats and waited for the landing to be over with so that they could find the UNSUB.

_**~X~**_

After they got their key cards, the team went onto the elevator and got off the third floor, where they each got their own rooms for once. Emily plugged in her laptop and was working on the case, when Garcia, JJ and Morgan found her on IM.

_TechQueen01__: Hello my precious-es! :D_

_J_Jareau24__: Hyper much Garcia? Lol_

_Choco_God__: lol How are my pretty ladies tonight?_

_Prentiss_Em:__ Heh…_

_J_Jareau24:__ Okay now spill! Tell us what's going on, I know something's up Em_

_TechQueen01__: Ooooh something kinky I hope :D_

_Choco_God__: Baby girl. Gun. You're jumping way ahead lol ;p_

_Prentiss_Em: __… It's nothing I can deal with it on my own_

_Choco_God__: Come on Emily, you know we won't tell and if its as bad as I think it is, then you don't have to worry cause we got your back girl._

_J_Jareau24__: It'll be between us girls… and one guy that likes to hang out with girls ;p_

_Choco_God__: I'll get you on that one JJ lol_

_TechQueen01__: We won't tell a soul sweetie pie_

_Prentiss_Em__: I'm… Pregnant again…_

_J_Jareau24__: …_

_TechQueen01__: …_

_Choco_God__: …_

_Prentiss_Em__: I gtg…_

_***Prentiss_Em has signed off*…*BoyGenius187 Has signed on***_

_BoyGenius187__: Can anyone tell me why, Emily just ran into the elevator?_

_Choco_God__: Beats me… Hey kid I've got a question for you_

_BoyGenius187__: No… idk when I'm going to talk to Emily, I don't think she wants to fix things… she looks like she has other things on her mind_

_TechQueen01__: If you only knew…_

_J_Jareau24__: GARCIA!_

_BoyGenius187__: … Okay what's going on?_

_Choco_God__: Forget it kid; until you talk to her, you're better left in the shadows… I'm not siding with her I just think you both need to find a way to talk to one another_

_***BoyGenius187 has signed off* … *D_Rossi21 has signed on***_

_D_Rossi21__: Okay can anyone tell me what's Emily doing at the bar in the hotel? I was heading towards the elevator when she walked right pass me and into the bar_

_J_Jareau24__: Oh crap I better go get her, thanks Rossi! _

_***J_Jareau24 has signed off***_

_**~X~**_

As she entered the bar, JJ saw Emily Prentiss sitting alone drinking a pop, she sighed in relief and sat next to her, waiting for her to start up the conversation.

"If you want to tease, give me crap or anything else that you know wouldn't be a good idea to do… watch it"

"Wow, your hormones have already kicked in"

At that moment Emily let a coupled of tears escape her eyes, "I can't be on this team…"

"No… You can't quit because Spence is also on the team right?"

"He's going to find out eventually"

"Wait… you don't want to tell him?" she looked utterly confused.

"I've seen people staying together for the sake of the child… not because they were in love… I don't that to happen. I already filled out my resignation paper and there nothing you or anyone can do or say to change my mind" she left the bar and locked herself in her room.

_**~X~**_

_***Prentiss_Em signed in **__(but went to take a shower and forget that she was logged on), __**Choco_God signed in, TechQueen01, J_Jareau24, A_Hotch, D_Rossi21 and BoyGenius187 signed in***_

_J_Jareau24__: Okay who's here right now?_

_TechQueen01__: PG here and please tell you stopped Emily from drinking_

_A_Hotch__: What? Prentiss's drinking on the job?_

_J_Jareau24__: No, she did go to the bar but she was drinking a soda… she's really upset guys_

_Choco_God__: Well I wouldn't blame her. The girl's been through enough_

_BoyGenius187__: Okay can someone tell me what's going on with Emily?_

_D_Rossi21__: Don't take this personal Reid, but why do you care? You're the one who decided to break up with her._

_A_Hotch__: Dave, that was highly un-needed_

_TechQueen01__: Oh my poor warrior!_

_BoyGenius187__: Someone please tell me what's wrong with Emily!_

_Choco_God__: Do you love her man?_

_BoyGenius187__: What kind of question is that?_

_J_Jareau24__: It's a question that actually revolve on personal emotions towards another human being_

_BoyGenius187__: I already knew that JJ! Listen if no one's going to answer me I'm not answering yours!_

_A_Hotch__: Okay I think everyone should log off right now…_

_BoyGenius187__: And what kind of stupid question is that! O f course I love her!_

_D_Rossi21__: … Then why did you break up with her_

_BoyGenius187__: idk… I just felt like we needed to take a breather for a while… I gtg…_

_***BoyGenius187 has signed off***__ (about ten minutes later he signed back on but no one noticed)_

_Choco_God__: I hate lying to my man about the fact that Em's expecting… :(_

_A_Hotch__: Is thiswhat the argument is about? … I can understand her point of view… she may think he'll stink around for the baby and Andrew only and not because he loves her_

_D_Rossi21__: *Notices Reid's back on* Umm, guys I think we should stop…_

_TechQueen01__: Why… *sees that Reid's on* …Oh no…_

_Prentiss_Em__: …hey_

_BoyGenius187__: Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?_

_Prentiss_Em__: YOU TOLD HIM! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU GUYS!_

_BoyGenius187__: I'm glad I found out, it shows to me that you only think the worse of me_

_Prentiss_Em__: At least I don't blame people for their problems! You know what I was going to wait and see how things were going but now I'm letting all of you know that I've just sent my resignation form to Strauss! I'm packing and leaving for a flight back home that leaves in the morning!_

_A_Hotch__: Prentiss please reconsider this; we really need you for this case_

_Prentiss_Em__: get another dummy! _

_***Prentiss_Em has signed off***_

_**~X~**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: wow… that's all I have to say expect review people!**

After shutting off her laptop, she quickly got her bag ready and put whatever she needed in her coat pocket, while pulling put what she knew she wouldn't need. That's when she heard the loud knocks on the door and a very familiar voice.

"Emily, Emily please, open the door" Spencer told her through the door.

"Go away…" she muttered, trying really hard to hold back her tears. The brunette grabbed her things, opened the door and roughly pushed through him as she made her way towards the elevator, only to be followed by JJ and Morgan.

"Em, it's just the hormones. Come on back and we'll explain everything" JJ told in honesty.

The pissed off agent never replied to any of their begging and pleading to listen to their explanation, got onto the elevator and pressed the main lobby, finally letting the tears out of her eyes as the doors closed together, leaving the rest of the team in pure guilt… they had not just lost a co-worker but one of their closest friends.

After she walked out of the main lobby door, Prentiss called over a taxi, threw her go bag in the back seat, told the driver her destination and the vehicle drove off.

"You look exactly like my Ex-wife… she was so beautiful… lovely"

Emily Immediately unlocked the door and asked the cab driver to pull over, but refused. She tried to open the door but was locked in the vehicle, they then drove right by the same park that both women lived near.

"They were asking for it, by looking like her, jogging… walking like she did… like you are now!" He slowly losing his temper and she knew that it was a matter of time before he took it out on her. Yeah luck and faith was totally on her side today.

_**~X~**_

Hours after the sun had risen, the team arrived at the police station, and the captain walked up to them, shook their hands and told him about the women's usual route to their work and jogging.

"How do they get to work, bus, or even car?"

"Ms. Gallows took a cab the morning she left home, her neighbors confirmed it"

"What about Ms. Peterson?"

"She had the day off but she had to go pick up her car at the shop so she took a cab as well…"

"Looks like we have the how he gets them, but now we have the why and where's he going to strike next" Morgan said aloud.

"I think he's been following them… someone sees a yellow cab drive by, they won't think of it as suspicious… even asking for direction to a way out or in the neighborhood…" Rossi started to explain.

"We're going to need geographical area between the locations of where the bodies were found and where they were taken" Reid said, "Plus the area they usually cover"

"I'll call the taxi company right now" the captain told them, before walking back into his office.

Morgan then speed dialed the magic numbers that would connect him to their tech goddess and quickly put her on speaker phone, "Hey Garcia, we need a fav…"

"_The hotel called me to tell you guys that a package was left on the desk, in the lobby, saying that it was important enough to possibly save someone's life"_

"Did they open it?" Hotch asked.

"_No sir, they told that the package said "FBI scums"…"_

"He knows we're here and that we're staying there…" JJ couldn't believe it.

"JJ, Rossi, both of you go and check the package an report back here ASAP" Hotch ordered, "Now Garcia we need you to be ready to look in for taxi employees and their GPS tracker once we get name"

"_Already on it fuzzy brow, talk to you all later my little furies!"_

"I really need to remember to get her drug tested…" he muttered to himself.

_**~X~**_

"Agents?" the desk clerk saw Morgan and JJ walking into the main lobby, "Here's the package, and I hope this is a sick joke"

"I'm really sorry about this, we had no idea that this would happen" JJ told the desk clerk, while Derek very carefully opened the package and pulled out a DVD-R that had "_To: FBI_" on it.

"JJ we better head back to the station, now" he told her, "If another one of these come, call us and we'll send a parole officer"

"Did you get a look at him?"

"The mailman, Jeffrey, came in saying that he found the package lying on the ground, by our main entrance door"

They both knew that this UNSUB was getting them to play his game. After thanking the desk clerk, both agents ran to the SUV and quickly drove back to the station.

_**~X~**_

After setting up a laptop connection to JJ's and Garcia's, Morgan inserted the disk into the drive and waited for it to start, while her tech friend did an analysis of the video to narrow their suspect list.

As the video started playing, there stood a man wearing black, including a ski mask, staring straight into the camera, behind him was a rusty metal chair that been obliviously screwed into the floor.

"_Hello FBI scums… I've seemed to have recover something that belongs to you… maybe you'll know what I mean when I show you…_"

He left the screen for a mere ten to twenty seconds and returned but whatever he had to show them was being blocked by his body, while he strapped, who they knew was his latest kidnapped victim. When he backed off to show his "_catch_" they all gasp in horror when they saw a bloodied face Emily.


	24. Chapter 24

_**How To Save A Life…**_

"_Say hello to your scumbag friends' honey_" he told her in an order voice.

"…_I'm not your wife…_" she told him, while staring at him with her good eye.

Both JJ and Spencer flinched when they saw the UNSUB back hand Prentiss, Morgan's knuckle were turning white as his grip on a chair got even tighter, Rossi lightly looked away, and Hotch had pure rage in his eyes.

"_You think that sending y wife back to me, will bring those girls back? WRONG! … you even brainwashed her to think that she's not even married to me… she doesn't even know who I am thanks to all of you!"_

"_I am not her! I can even prove it! I live in another state!"_

He glared at her through his mask, after checking her ID and saw that she was right. He then told the team by looking straight at the camera, that they had until eleven O'clock tonight to find his real wife.

"_It's all up to you to either find her with a pulse or not… you'll receive a video at every two hours… see you 'till then…_" He then walked up to the camera and the video was suddenly over.

Garcia then appeared on the laptop looking really down; she couldn't believe that they had less than ten hours to save Emily Prentiss.

"_Sir, what are we going to do?"_

"We're going to find him… check where his ex-wife lives and convince her to convince him that she wants to go back to him and we arrest him on the spot" Hotch told the team and Garcia, "What time did Emily leave the hotel last night?"

"Around two in the morning" Reid answered.

"Garcia check any GPS trackers that had been very near the Hotel and that have left around that time"

"_Already on it boss!"_

_**~X~**_

"Are you agent Hotchner?" a deputy asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was heading back into the station, when I found a package around the parking lot that says _FBI Scums_ on it"

Hotch immediately thanked the young man, alerted JJ to get Garcia to try and Analyze the voice or any surrounding sounds, while JJ got her laptop ready and inserted the disk.

As soon as the video started, The UNSUB was seen hovering Prentiss, until he pulled out a small vial and was filling a syringe with something.

"_You what always helps me forget my problem agent?"_

"…"

He then slammed his elbow right onto her right shoulder, causing her to whimper, "_Answer my question!"_

"_Fine… what?_"

"_Dilaudid… especially when I take a lot of it…_"

He then smacked the smooth skin between her elbow and bicep, before inserting the needle and injecting the drug into her.

The team saw their friends' eyes rolling towards her head and her head tipping backward, showing that she was going to lose consciousness. The masked men then slowly started to lift her shirt, getting a better look at what was under her shirt.

"_I think I'll save this part for our next meeting_" was all he said before turning off the camera.

Spencer Reid rushed out the room and left the Police station, by the time the team ran out, he was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it! Hotch we have to find his Ex-wife or at least find where this sick bastard lives!" Morgan was pissed angry.

_**~X~**_

Somewhere in the city, Spencer Reid remembered something really important but knew that he had to get out of the station to get his mind focus on finding the UNSUB instead of thinking of his Emily going through what he went through with Hankel's other persona. That's when it clicked in his mind, he called up Garcia and waited for her to answer, which didn't take long.

"_Reid, everyone's looking for you!"_

"Garcia, are you in the taxi company's system now?"

"_Yeah why?_"

"I need you to check this medallion number, B84"

"… _Chester Wallace, 41 years of age… recently and bitterly divorce due to charges of domestic abuse… Reid I think you just found are UNSUB… I just sent the address to Hotch's phone and you have to head back to the station_"

"I'm actually heading towards the hospital now… I know Emily's going to need me, when she wakes up" was the last thing he told Garcia, before disconnecting the call, shutting off his phone and made his way toward the general hospital.

_**~X~**_

The already damaged door was broken into by SWAT members and they ordered Wallace to lie on the cold floor, to which he followed, after was tasered. Morgan and Rossi ran in, untied Emily and carried her to the EMTs' where they transported her to the general hospital.

The team gave a sigh of relief, hours later when the doctor told them that Emily and the baby were going to be okay and that she could leave tomorrow with them back home.

Meanwhile in Emily's room, Spencer Reid has snuck in, earning a confused look from her.

"Why do you look like you did something you weren't suppose to?" she asked him.

"Well… I did just sneak in here without anyone knowing that I am in the building" he smirked as he took a seat next to her, but she moved over so that he could lie next to her and he did. What he didn't expect was her holding onto him at a firm grip, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and he could also feel her shaking, not enough to see but to feel.

"I'm sorry… I did want to talk to you and fix things, I do love you Emily and I don't ever want to lose you to an argument or to an UNSUB…" he gently kissed the top of her head.

Emily looked up, right into his eyes and told him in a mere whisper what he did to her off the camera, touching her in places she didn't tell him, but he had a very good idea of where she meant, the beatings she got just for blinking and the injection she got. He lay there listening to what she had to say and he never objected… no statistics… nothing. He sneaked in to be with her and be there for her.


	25. Chapter 25

_**How To Save A Life…**_

Her three weeks of recovery was almost done… actually the next day she had to go back to work at the bureau. Will and JJ had won four tickets to go see a show and had taken Andrew with them, while Reid took care of Emily. It was almost eight O'clock at night and both have, had a nice evening of talking, laughing… they had some nerdy moments, but that only brought more laughter to their night and now they were relaxing… when they started making out in their room, on their bed, Reid had accidentally smacked the radio, which turned on and was playing, by luck, the right tempo song for them. _Insatiable – Darren Hayes_…Both of them were now under the sheets, clothes on the floor.

_When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you_

He moved above her, kissing his way down. From her soft lips, to jaw line, to her neck, shoulder and collarbone, Emily grabbed hold of his still short hair, letting him know that she wanted him to remain and continue where he was kissing and nipping at neck. He then lifts himself up, rolled onto his back, reached for the night stand and shut off the lamp.

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
_

"You really think you're getting lucky tonight huh?" She teased him, while rolled on top of him, kissing his chest as she felt the vibration of his chuckling.

Out of the blues he flips her onto her back, making her squeal along with a laugh, he smiled down at her before capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear, while his right hand intertwined with hers, feelings the engagement ring on her wedding finger, while his other hand felt her hip and thigh.

She stroked his cheek, to which he leant his face more into, until his lips met her palm, "I love you too" she then leans in for another deep kiss.

_Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

As they opened their eyes to look at one another, Reid smirked at how even more beautiful she looked with the moonlight on her skin. He kissed her lips once more before pushing himself in her. Their movements started out slow and rhythmic, while he nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to arch towards him.

"Hmmm, Spencer… faster baby"

She clawed and scratched his back as soon as he started to pick up the pace, while he laid a hand on her growing abdomen before he grabbed hold of both of her hands, pinned them over her head, kissed her and drove deeper in her.

"Emily…" he kissed her neck and bit hard enough to please her.

"That's it… Oh, god Spencer…:"

_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_

_**~X~**_

Later on that night, Spencer sneaked into the same office \Emily once used as her smoking spot, but now he was in there to go log on her computer. For some unknown reasons the rest of the team was on waiting for him, which only made him chuckle.

_Choco_God__: There's our man of the hour! :)_

_D_Rossi21__: How did the evening go?_

_TechQueen01__: Hey sweet cheek! Now tell us everything that happened tonight!_

_BoyGenius187__: Well JJ, Will and Henry came by and picked up Andrew for the show, thanks again JJ :D_

_J_Jareau24__: Anytime Spence, now go on! ;) and Henry's happy to have his buddy over the night as well_

_BoyGenius187__: Well I made supper for us, serve her favorite wine, we mostly talked and then I gave her a limited edition of her favorite Kurt Vonnegut. To which when she opened it fell out the ring onto her lap._

_D_Rossi21__: The kid as romance is him after all lol_

_A_Hotch__: Especially with pools, isn't that right Spencer? Lol_

_Choco_God__: Ooooh lol nice one Hotch!_

_D_Rossi21__: Pool? Did I miss something here?_

_Choco_God__: I'll tell you another night Rossi… and you'll get to hear it at the reception party lol!_

_BoyGenius187__: Who said anything about a reception party?_

_TechQueen01__: Oh no! She said no!_

_BoyGenius187__: Oh she said yes but who said that you were coming? :P lol, I don't need my fiancée on my back on the our wedding night_

_J_Jareau24__: Wait… doesn't she know about Lila already?_

_BoyGenius187__: She does but I never told her that I made out with her in her pool… just that she kissed me… :$_

_Choco_God__: Don't worry man we won't tell her… but you're going to have to tell her… but you'll have to figure a way out of the dog house though lol_

_BoyGenius187__: I already know how to get into my advantage ;)_

_Choco_God__: Oooh my man has game! And move from what JJ and I saw in Pasadena OOOH MAMA! Lol!_

_BoyGenius187__: Shut up! :$_

_TechQueen01__: What happened in Pasadena?_

_J_Jareau24__: Well… sorry Spence, but it is funny.. to us anyway… Morgan and I arrived at the motel Em was meeting Spence and you never know if someone had taken them hostage right… soo when we heard a commotion and something breaking… he busted the door down and there was… the two of them…_

_TechQueen01__: OMG! You two were sealing the deal by doing the dirty deed!_

_BoyGenius187__: I still don't get that… and who is Bubba!_

_TechQueen01__: LMFAO!_

_J_Jareau24__: LMFAO!_

_Choco_God__: Bubba? …_

_A_Hotch__: I'm heading to bed; see you all tomorrow at ten in the morning…_

_***A_Hotch has signed off***_

_J_Jareau24__: So Emily said yes! OMG CONGRATS! I am so giving both of you Garcia death hugs tomorrow!_

_TechQueen01__: HEY! My hugs bring people together!_

_Choco_God__: They do but when someone's turning blue, you have to let go lol_

_TechQueen01__: :P… Well I better head to bed as well… tomorrow's going to be boring! Night everyone and Congrats Sweetie! _

_***TechQueen01 Has Signed off***_

_BoyGenius187__: I better signed off as well... I can hear Emily walking around and I'm still wide awake ;) See you guys tomorrow_

_***BoyGenius187 Has signed off***_

After shutting the laptop off, he quickly sneaked out of the room saw his fiancée looking down from the staircase, when he poked her scaring the crap out of her.

"Where the hells were you and I swear if you say a magician never reveals his secrets, I'm throwing you down the stairs" she half teased him.

"I was on IM, telling Hotch that we would be in on time tomorrow, we have to be in by ten am" he gently kissed her.

"Is that all?"

"That and I might have told everyone else about our engagement" he smirked, when Reid saw his fiancée smiling back at him, "Oh but expect Garcia hugs tomorrow"

"Hey I'm pregnant I can kick their asses with my killer hormones" she stole another kiss from him, while wrapping her arms around his waste.

"I'm also wide awake" he raised his eyebrows up and down, earning a good laugh from her, but in a gentle way.

"Looks like you just prove that Marriage doesn't calm a man from bedroom activities" she smirked while walking back to their room.

"I find it it's quite the opposite actually" he remarked.

"Suddenly I can't wait until I become your wife" all he did was smirking like a kid in a candy store, before pulling her in a deep, passionate kiss.

_**~X~**_

Somewhere in the city of Quantico, two fully grown adults were celebrating their marriage night by sneaking out of the reception party and talking a little walk around the fancy hotel.

"You enjoyed today?" the groom asked his new wife.

"I'll never forget"

At that moment an unknown figure jumped out from the darkness, attacked the groom by slashing his throat open, and then ran after the bride, where he repeatedly stabbed her, while covering her mouth with his black glove, until there was no more pulse… he then walked away as if nothing happened.


	26. Chapter 26

_**How To Save A Life…**_

Not even a week passed by in the city of Quantico, not even a week went by that the rain hasn't dropped onto the soil ground, nourishing the green grass, flowers and other organisms, It hasn't even been a week since the next church bells rang and the echoes of the rings could be heard blocks away, sounding the newlyweds off of the churches grounds. But lurking in the shadows of the nearest alley stood the same man that had slaughtered more than one newlywed couples in under a week. Who the hell were he and what his motif at ending their lives was? The one thing that he did know at this moment was the fact that he already had an eye on his next victims.

_**~X~**_

The sun light was forcing itself through the tiniest cracks in the blinds that morning, which also happened to have landed right on the closed eyelids of Spencer Reid, who was still trying to enjoy one of his very rare days off and away from the bureau.

Downstairs, which led to the kitchen and living room area, sitting near the island near the fridge were both Emily and Andrew were eating.

"All done mom, can we go to the park now?"

Emily was about to tell him to go and grab his outside shoes, when her phone started buzzing in her pocket, causing her to groan in annoyance, a groan to which her son had grown accustom to, whenever she had to go catch bad guys.

"You have to leave again?" he asked her with sadness in his voice.

"I'll see if they can let us have our day off at least okay?" she told him, "This better be a good reason to pester us"

"_We have a case, get Reid and head to the Hilton on Barry road and you both have to be there in thirty minutes"_

"It's our day off Hotch, cut us some slack"

"_I'm really sorry about this Prentiss but we're going to need the whole team for this_" were the last words he told Prentiss, before hanging up on her.

"Andrew… I'm really sorry"

"Its okay mom… you have a job to do. Where are you flying?"

"Well here's the good news about this case, its right here in Quantico"

"Really so I'll see you and dad after a certain amount of hours?"

"Pretty much yeah, now get your bag ready, while I go wake up lizard man from his nest okay" she told him while ruffling his hair.

As she made her way upstairs, Emily saw her fiancée in brown pants only, picking out a white shirt and vest.

"Garcia called you?"

"No, JJ did. Which leaves me to assume that you had grumpy Hotch correct?" he told her while buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Yeah and I didn't help either" she answered him, before grabbing a tie that she knew would match is usual clothing, lassoed it around and over the white color shirt, pulled it closer to her and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Andrew's upset isn't he?" he asked while looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes but he is glad that the case is in Quantico, meaning we just come back home, rest, send some time with him and head back to work at least" she told before pulling him down for another tender kiss, to which she deepened it by running her tongue slightly in his mouth.

"Mmm, as much as I would rather spend personal time an d activities with my lovely fiancée, we have to get our son to school and meet the team at the latest crime scene" he told her before placing one last tender kiss on her lips.

_**~X~**_

About fifteen minutes after dropping off their son at the public school, both Spencer and Emily had just pulled up in the parking space, when they saw the media, the cop vehicles and the yellow tape stopping the annoying media vultures from damaging and taking photos of the crime scene. After crossing the yellow ribbon, they saw everyone else sitting at a small picnic table letting JJ and Hotch brief over the case.

"Thank you for joining us Reid and Prentiss"

"Hey it's the least we can do after you messed up our day off Hotch" she muttered back.

"Calm down Emily" he tried to reassure her"

"Anyways now we're back to our latest newlywed murdered couples, Ted Downings and his newlywed wife Eleanor White-Downings were brutally slaughtered. Ted received a slash to the throat, probably from the back since he wants to take out the biggest threat between the two, and then brutally and repeatedly stabbed the bride repeatedly until there was no more pulse and left the grounds" Hotch told them.

"Just like Joshua Times, with his newlywed wife Denise Matthews-Times, along with the newlywed couples the Gregsons and Sauriols" JJ told the team, "This guy is after newlyweds and we're going to have to locate this guy before the next victims"

"Have there been any weddings so far today?" Reid asked.

"I'll get Garcia to do a search" Morgan said while speed dialing her number, leaving the rest of the team to discuss a plan of action.

"I might have an idea but no one is going to appreciate it" Rossi said while looking at the group.

"Spit it out Dave"

"We might have to consider sending two of our agents undercover wither at a wedding or being the bride and groom"

_**~X~**_

After serving Thomas's Grey and his new wife Tracy their champagne, everyone gave their toast and blessings before sipping it down their Esophagus and enjoying the music and bubbly taste of the expensive drink.

"Are you feeling okay Trace?" the groom asked her.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she told before quickly leaving the room, running into the public restroom and was now throwing up in the ceramic toilet. Thomas ran in seconds later, keeping her company until she felt strong enough to head back out.

Then the door slightly opened and they both heard something that sounded like a door being locked. Thomas stood up and saw a man standing there, looking straight at him.

"What's going on here, this better not be another prank from my dad" he was in no mood, especially when he got a weird feeling about the man slowly walking towards him.

And in that matter of seconds, the groom felt the sharp pain almost all around is throat, before collapsing onto the hard tiles of the cold floor, as he watched the man walking over him and towards where Tracy was kneeling over. Hearing the scream of his wife was the last thing that went through his mind, before dying.


	27. Chapter 27

_**How To Save A Life…**_

"I am one hundred percent against Rossi's idea" Reid told the team, before walking off to get a look around the premises of the hotel.

"Garcia just confirmed to me that at this present moment two wedding are happening. One today and the other tomorrow … the first one have already been pronounced husband and wife about three hours ago, Thomas Grey and Tracy Ellis-Grey, I've got the address set up in the GPS already"

"Let's move everyone!" Hotch said a loud alerting Reid in the process.

As soon as they got into their vehicles drove off the hotel grounds, Emily asked Reid why he walked away from a briefing like that, already knowing the answer to her question.

"We've through enough, especially you Emily" he sighed before continuing, "It's not just that but the fact that we're having a second baby on the way right now, we're over a quarter through the entire trimester… it's a big deal and I don't want to lose anyone, especially you"

"What do you want me to do, quit the bureau and be a domestic wife? Good luck with that"

"I know that it would be impossible for either of us to quit our job but I don't want you to go through anything right now, you've been back at work barely a week and already we have undercover work… I don't need to be haunted by Cyrus anymore!" he finale spat out.

"Okay listen, we have the address save in our GPS, so pull over now Spencer" she patiently waited for him find a spot where he could park the car and after adjusting the arm break, he refused to look at her, "Are you that afraid of me getting hurt?"

"Or worse…"

"Babe look at me please…" once his sad brown eyes were looking right into hers; she continued "Remember what I told you on the Jet that night after the whole liberty ranch?"

"I remember, but things are different now! We're going to be husband and wife in a year Emily, things have changed for the better yes but when we're talking about our careers… things for us are going to get worse. I can see why we have strict regulations about team members being intimate"

"So you're saying you think we made a mistake?" she actually looked hurt, when he realized what he had just said.

"No! I'm just saying it's a lot more pressure than I thought it was but I'm not backing out, no matter what. I love you Emily, but right now I don't think you should be going undercover in your current condition"

"I want to agree with you but Hotch decides who goes undercover" she could still see that he was troubled, "Is that why you've been walking around in the middle of the night? The nightmares of what happened at that ranch?"

"Not just the ranch…" he admitted while he tried to stop his hands from shaking, "Some nights I see Tobias… other nights that Chester guy… but the ones I've having the most of lately is Kazim seeing him torturing you… I know you get them too but the fact that I wasn't there for you really makes me wonder what you see in me, especially when it comes to security"

She yanked him up to her and passionately kissed him before saying, "I see the person that would do anything to make sure his family would be kept safe and that's enough security for me… especially when I know I'm deeply in love with him" she smiled before kissing him again.

_**~X~**_

After arriving at the reception party, the team ran in and politely asked where they've last seen the bride and Groom. Then a waiter pointed out that he thought that he saw the bride running towards the restroom area. Both JJ and Emily quickly made their way to restroom and saw that the door was not only closed but locked. That's when they heard Morgan's booming voice telling them to clear the way and in came the swift kick and the door made it way to the floor. All three agents gasped in horror and were filled with sadness and shame. They were too late, both the groom and bride were seen lying in their own pool of blood, which was a big puddle. Spencer immediately held his fiancée close to him and reassured her, while Hotch dialed the paramedics and police.

_**~X~**_

"I've made my decision Reid and my word is final! Both you and agent Prentiss will go undercover and will replace the Porter wedding tomorrow and you both shall have the last name of…"

"Garcia" Morgan suggested.

"Fine… Now everyone get some rest, read up on the file and get ready to give a profile to the DP tomorrow morning at ten in the morning" was all he said, as he made his way to his vehicle.

The first thing Reid did was walking off really pissed, leaving Morgan and Rossi in shock that the kid could get this angry at their boss. JJ had just finished announcing that they was a change of schedule about tomorrows wedding due to a typo and then got into her vehicle and drove off. Prentiss got into the driver's seat and waited for Reid to return to the vehicle, which she waited about thirty four minutes, before he got in, strapped his seat belt on and she drove off to go back home.

_**~X~**_

It was almost midnight when Spencer rolled off of Emily Prentiss body, panting like he had just run five Kilometers nonstop. Emily on the other hand was purely exhausted by her fiancée's mood and energy in the bedroom tonight.

"I'm not complaining… that it was awful… 'cause it wasn't but… Come on Spencer, you're going to have to get over it, Hotch made his mind, like we talked about it earlier"

"Why are you taking his side?" he sounded offended.

"What the… have I been talking to the damn ceiling? I just told you about what we talked about earlier; we both knew that it was all up to Hotch and that he wouldn't change his mind"

"Again why are you taking his side?" he snapped, before turning his back to her.

"Oh no, I'm not sleeping with grouchy tonight" she got her PJ's on, "I'll be in the guest room"

It was around four in the morning when Prentiss was awoken by a very familiar scream. Reid was relieving a painful past through a nightmare. She quickly ran to the master bedroom, saw him thrashing around, got on his side of the bed and called him name over and kept telling him that he was just having a nightmare. He eventually opened his eyes and immediately hugged her tightly, repeating how sorry he was for his behavior not just at work, but for earlier in their room and him snapping at her.

"It's okay we all get our bad days, but what was the nightmare about… was it Kazim again?"

He just nodded and asked her to come back in the bed with him, which she didn't refuse due to the fact that he needed her right now. They spent almost a full hour talking before passing out from exhaustion and lack of sleep. In less than six hours they had to not only give a profile of a very psychotic killer but they had to give his profile to the DP with almost nothing that they've learned so far.


	28. Chapter 28

_**How To Save A Life…**_

After dropping off Andrew for another boring day of school, to their son anyway, both agents arrived at the bureau an hour earlier than everyone else. Reid went over to fill his coffee mug with crappy coffee, while Emily walked over to Garcia's den of computer's and gently knocked, before hearing her cheery voice telling her to enter if she dared.

"HEY! You're in early today, where's our hot stuff and nicely fit genius?" she teased.

"He's probably drinking his fourth cup of coffee in less than an hour" she sounded annoyed, "Anyways I'm going to be on my computer until the rest of the guys arrive"

"Uh oh trouble in paradise! Hang on let's find JJ!" she typed on the keyboards at full speed as soon found JJ on IM.

_TechQueen01__: ER-GT!_

_J_Jareau24__: What the? What does that stand for?_

_TechQueen01__: Emergency – Girl Talk!_

_J_Jareau24__: Umm, okay. What's the problem?_

_***Prentiss_Em has signed on…***_

_TechQueen01__: There she is!_

_Prentiss_Em__: Holy crap Garcia! …What did we tell you about Pixie sticks!_

_J_Jareau24__: Oookay I totally see why Garcia called an "ER-GT"… _

_Prentiss_Em_: _Are you serious about this Garcia?_

_TechQueen01:_ _Yes and now tells us what's the problem in paradise?_

_J_Jareau24:_ _Is Spence still mad about yesterday?_

_Prentiss_Em: __You have no idea JJ… Let's just say I spent a couple of hours sleeping in the guest room thanks to Hotch's moodiness_

_***Choco_God Has signed on…***_

_Choco_God__: Helloooo Baby girl ;)_

_TechQueen01_: _Well hello there my Chocolate Thunder_

_Prentiss_Em:_Anyways I gtg…

_***Prentiss_Em logged off…***_

_Choco_God:__ What's up with Prentiss? She just walked out of the bullpen looking like she is ready to kill someone…_

_**~X~**_

As Emily was walking back towards the bullpen she felt someone roughly pulling her into JJ's Office.

"JJ listen I don't want to talk abo-" she was cut off by very familiar lips being pressed against hers.

"Still assuming that this is JJ?" he teased her, before unbuttoning the two top buttons and kissed her between her collarbone and chest.

"What if I say yes?" she almost moaned out, she really wanted to see what else he had up his sleeve, Reid chuckled before stepping away and looked straight into her eyes.

"I know when you said last night might not have been bad but I know it was wrong of me to use our way to show how much we love each other as a way to let go of my anger. I'm sorry"

"How about you show me how sorry you are" she winked at him before he leaned back to where he was kissing and lightly biting before. "Now?" he asked.

"I almost believe you" she giggled, when she felt another button coming undone by his hands and his head lowered more towards her chest. At that moment she held his head in place while he continued for another minute or so before she pulled him into a fiery kiss an led him to the small couch that have been in JJ's office for many years and were now having a passionate make out session, when the doorknob was jiggling causing both to quickly get up, arrange themselves and unlocked the door and tried to hide their giddiness.

"The hell, were you two in my office for?" JJ asked.

"We needed to talk privately and things go a little … out of hands so we decided to just let It out in your office" Spencer explained, while Prentiss walked passed a stunned JJ and busted up laughing half way into the bullpen.

"Two words for you Spence…Home… Bed"

"Or back seat" was all he said before leaving an utterly stunned JJ starring at her office, she will never look at Spencer Reid the same way ever again.

_**~X~**_

After the team gave the profile to the PD, the team decided to go out for lunch and quickly get ready for the fake wedding and try to set out the perfect place for the reception afterwards. What they didn't know was the fact that their UNSUB was watching them, but they couldn't see him.

With the BAU ladies, Garcia and JJ were waiting for Emily to step out of the changing booth and show them the dress that they had chosen for her, to her dismay.

"Emily Prentiss do not make me send Garcia after you in there… and I'll be telling what I saw this morning at the reception" JJ threatened, earning a one finger salute from Emily, through the curtain, seconds before stepping out.

"O-M-G! You look radiant! Spencer will jump on you as soon as you're both alone!"

"Doesn't sound different from when we're alone" she muttered under her breathe.

"Oooooh, our little stud muffin!" Garcia gushed before giving Prentiss a Garcia hug.

"Garcia… Air… AIR!" she tried to breathe after she was released from her grasped, "Holy crap woman you could even kill Morgan with those hugs" she teased, earning a fake pout from their Tech analysis.

"But Penelope is right; you are radiant in that dress, Emily. Oh by the way this so has to be the dress for your real wedding"

"I'll try to get the designer for this one okay" she laughed, "Girls it's just an undercover thing and we go right to the reception party and wait for our UNSUB to come and we catch him and then we can get a day or two off at the least!" a gentle knock was heard on the door, along with Rossi and Morgan's voice on the other side asking to see if it was safe to come in.

After JJ opened the door, both male agents awed her before she cut them off, "It's a fake wedding guys, remember that"

"Maybe so but it better prepares us to see just how radiant you'll look at your wedding my dear Prentiss" Rossi said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Pretty boy is lucky and so are you hot mama" he winked at her.

"Okay, okay, save it for the big day _ladies_. Now can we get this thing on the road so we can catch this guy throw him in the slammers and have a couple of days off?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Prentiss"

As all five left the church and got into the limo, their UNSUB had just revved up the engine and was now driving all five agents towards the reception party.


	29. Chapter 29

_**How To Save A Life…**_

**M: Now this is where the suspense and action comes in people! *I had pixie sticks!***

The police department had been force to wear appropriate clothing so that they could fool the UNSUB that they were guest, the same thing applied to the BAU team, especially to the bride and groom now there was only one problem… They were missing but both JJ and Garcia knew where they were and were about to knock and tell them to get their asses back on the dance floor or at least the grand table, when they both herd Emily giggling and Spencer shushing her.

"_Okay, seriously Spencer. We have to go to th-" _Both ladies heard their friend squeal while laughing, "_You really wanna finish what we started in JJ's office?_"

At that comment, Garcia slowly raised a brow to JJ and patiently waited for her to explain, "Would you like to transfer and share this important information?" she whispered.

"They said that they were talking it out…. Until I heard Emily having a fit of giggles… then I said something and Spence replied in a way I though only Morgan would" she whispered back. Garcia was about to ask her, when both of their attentions were driven back to the locked door.

"_Mmmm… Right there baby_" they both heard Prentiss moaning.

"Hey ladies what's the hold up?" Morgan said out loud, only to be shushed by both ladies, "What's with the whis-"

"_Oh-God, Spencer…"_

Morgan withholds his laughter and roughly banged on the door so hard those seconds after doing so, a thud was heard.

"_You okay Spencer?"_

"_I'll live… we should head back_"

"Hey love birds, get out here or I'll have to kick it down again. So get decent!" he was laughing his head off, along with JJ and Garcia.

_**~X~**_

Almost two hours after the five agents arrived back to the reception party, Prentiss walked out of the noisy room and looked out of the window. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. It was the limo driver that had dropped her and the rest of her teammates off.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Misses Garcia but I might have found something that belongs to you, I left it in the lobby/ If you can just quickly see if it belonged to either you or someone else you know, because if not I'll just return it to the business lost and found"

"Yeah certainly"

Not even a two minute walk later, both had arrived at the lobby that was deserted at the moment, which immediately sent a bad vibe in her. Then the driver pulled out a small box and opened it. The smell was immediately caught by her nose, then dizziness kicked before she blacked out; he caught her and carried her into the back seat of the limo, before tying her hands together.

"FBI Freeze, stick your hands in the air, where I can see them and don't even think of pulling a stunt" said a very serious Spencer Reid.

Rossi then hand-cuffed the man and put him in the police vehicle and the PD drove off, while Spencer, JJ and Garcia got to Emily and pulled her onto the soft grass, un-tied her hands and waited for her to regain consciousness.

"Well done everyone, everyone definitely have tomorrow and the day after off… see you then and take care of Prentiss, Reid" Hotch said before heading for his vehicle.

_**~X~**_

It was almost eight at night when both Emily and Spencer arrived back home.

"Mom! Dad!" Andrew was really happy to see them. After hugging them he looked up to his mother, "You look sick mom"

Spencer tried really hard to stifle a laugh but failed, and his reward was a sharp elbow to the ribcage. She explained to Andrew that the UNSUB got her to inhale something that knocks people out and that the side effects were still in her. Andrew understood, told her that he was going to go brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

"I'll come and check on you soon buddy" Reid told his soon, "Let me just take your mother to bed first okay?"

"Sure dad"

"I'm fine really Spencer, I'm just dizzy"

"Yeah and our room is upstairs as well meaning that you are entering a statistics of accidents involving people hurting themselves with a simple slip and fall, and also the fact that you're pregnant right now only increases my points to carry you up to bed"

"Are you serious? Spencer, you've never carried me or even lift me… or anything actually"

She then squeal in surprise when he swept her off of her feet and walked up the stairs, laid her onto their bed, kissed her, before leaving to go tuck Andrew in. As soon as he entered his son's room, he noticed that Andrew was already fast asleep. Spencer then pulled the blanket up to his son's neck, kissed his forehead and closed the door on his way out, before returning to Emily, who was also fast asleep when he quietly walked back into their bedroom. He sighed, got into bottom nightwear pants and held her close to him, before letting himself drift off into a deep sleep.

_**~X~**_

Prentiss had just walked back into her home, after she had dropped off Andrew at school and saw that Spencer was nowhere to be seen, also meaning that he either left for his usual coffee run or was still fast asleep in their bed. Emily looked up at the clock, it was almost nine in the morning and she was starving for some eggs and bacon, so she turn the stove on, got the frying pan ready, while she cracked three eggs, scrambled them before she added some grated cheese in it and emptied it into the now hot pan and was letting the heat cook her meal, while she pulled out the bacon, milk and spatula, before turning on the radio.

Spencer could smell and hear that something was happening in the kitchen and decided to get up and go see what was going on. As he reach the staircase, he saw her standing there cooking the bacon, and lightly swaying to the music that was currently playing, which had been "_28 Butts – Little Jackie_".

_It's a typical day in the universe  
Another MC spits a puny verse  
I try to get through my day without saying a curse  
Because I curse too much and such and such_

_I try to improve my vocabulary  
I try to cut out eating meat and dairy  
I wanna bring back the days of the tooth fairy  
Cause I lost my innocence  
I'm young and dumb and old and wise at the same time  
Cause I know Jesus was a rock star  
And it was Elvis who turned water into wine  
I wanna save a kangaroo from a life in the zoo  
I wanna own a llama  
I want less drama in my life  
I think I really wanna be a happy house-wife_

Spencer made his way down as quietly as possible. As he made his way to the radio, his arm accidentally smacked the radio on the counter, causing it to not only change station, but scared the living hell out of his fiancée.

"Sorry, Emily" he told her while trying to hide his amusement.

"Right now it's not showing" she teased him, before kissing him.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

At that moment Emily couldn't help but join in, "Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard", Spencer couldn't help smile and continuously kissed her neck. They both jumped apart, when the smoke alarm went off.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Spencer grabbed the nearest cloth and fanned the smoke away from the alarm, while Emily turned off the stove and place the pan on away from them. Before long both of them burst into laughter, for no apparent reason. Spencer Reid then held her close to him and whispered, "You have to understand that unlike us, the meat doesn't like it that hot", this caused Prentiss to laugh a little harder, before they looked in each others eyes.

"They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will", Reid kissed her and slowly deepened it.

_**~X~**_

The sound of an eerie phone ringing was now echoing throughout the apartment, causing both Spencer and Emily to be woken up from their rest. Emily grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her and quickly answering the phone, while Reid got hold of his boxers and nightwear pants and was now putting them on, before grabbing his grey T-shirt.

"Prentiss-Reid home… Yes this is she… Are you serious Penelope?... You know what record this and send it to Hotch … ready? … Day off is another way of saying fuck off!... got that recorded, Garcia? … Talk to you later bye" she then hung up.

"He called us back in again?"

"I asked Garcia to give him a message from me… to him"

"Yeah I heard and all I have to say is that I'm going to miss you" he grinned, earning an elbow blow to his gut, "Seriously babe, you've just told our boss to F- off… that's really bad" he was now fully dressed and was helping her put her clothes back on as well.

"This is literally the fourth time that whenever we get well earned days off, he calls us in… I'm even surprised Morgan hasn't bitten his head off", Reid chuckled at her choice of words. She had just put her shirt back on when at that moment Andrew walked in with a huge smile on his face, "MOM! DAD!", he ugged his mother first and then his father, "Can we go play in the park today?"

"Sure thing kiddo, go change in you play clothes first though okay?" Spencer told him, while his son made his way up the stairs towards his room, "I should head in though…"

"Spencer, come on Hotch is being an a-s-s because he's going through budget with Strauss and he's lashing it out on the team"

"True, but what you said was off"

"I'm sorry but I just lost it"

"Well you are at the stage that would increase your hormone levels and your temper as well making even the smallest thing very irritable" she glared at him for that, "I'm on your side!" he raised his hands in defense.

At that moment the phone rang again and she answered it.

"Prentiss-Reid resident…" she sounded pissed off.

"_Prentiss, I know you're irritated with me for ruining your day off-_"

"Of course not, it's only been the fourth time you've called us off our well earned days off"

"Emily calm down… remember this is our boss you're talking to"

"_You both have exactly two hours to make it to the airstrip or else you'll both be looking for new careers_" he was dead serious.

Prentiss hung up in her boss's face, joined Andrew at the bottom of the stairs and all three left the apartment, while Reid carried both of their go bags, plus Andrew's mini go bag.

"You have to leave already?"

"Not yet, we have two hours to get to the airstrip and since it takes about ten minute to drive to the bureau and another fifteen minutes to get to the airstrip, that gives us an hour to play at the park okay?" she explained to her son, "We really don't want to go but we have to"

"I know mom…" he answered with sadness in his voice.

_**~X~**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**How To Save A Life…**_

Five days after the team had solved the gruesome case; Hotch had called in Prentiss into his office, for a private meeting, without letting her know that there was another member waiting for her to enter. The blinds were blocking everyone's view, making the tension rose as soon as the door was shut. As Prentiss turned there she saw Strauss, she looked ready to bite her head off or at least do something she would only enjoy.

"Agent Prentiss have a seat" she ordered, to which Prentiss obeyed, "We have a serious matter to deal on our hands. It concerns your personal relationship with DR. Reid; you do realize what I am speaking about right?"

"I do…" she knew what was coming next.

"We have strict regulations about co-workers fraternizing. We can't have both of you leaving the team and since he's has been working here the longest, I'm going to have to ask you to empty your desk and leave the premises and to not come back" was all she said before walking out and closing the door.

"Let me guess Hotch, you approve with her?"

"You've been acting out and so has Reid, when it came to the job, proving that both of you working on the same team aren't going to work out. There was also the fact that you've hidden your relationship from us for a very, very long time only makes a bigger reason that I cannot trust you on this team. Knowing Reid you probably pulled him into it"

"No offense Hotch but Spencer does speak his mind, if you hadn't trained him to fear you"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me _Hotchner_"

"I think you need to get your things and leave" At that moment, Spencer Reid walked into the office.

"What's going on?"

"Agent Hotchner reported us to Strauss and since I've worked here the less… I have until the end of my usual shift to clear everything and get out of here" she explained to him.

"I don't know what she pulled you into Reid-"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, "I originally decided that _we_ should keep it to ourselves until we felt ready to tell the team, but every time we wanted to, something either destroyed us or separated us" at that moment, David rossi walked into the room and asked both of them to let him talk to Aaron privately, to which both didn't argue with the older agent and left the two to discuss.

"What's going on Aaron?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny the truth to yourself, I know you've had deep feelings for Emily and those feelings grew deeper in those seven years that Reid was in the protection program. You wanted Emily for yourself and now that she's deeply committed to him, you're willing to destroy the team because of something you know you can't have. And you then decide to report them to Strauss and knowing that she would be asked to leave first, since she's worked here the less than Reid has, just so that you don't have to even look at her again. It's not just plain wrong Aaron; it's sad and pathetic of you! I have a meeting with Strauss in ten minutes in her office and I will pull every string I have to make sure that Emily Prentiss remains on this team… and I'll have no choice to report you for reporting them for your own personal matter… I'm sorry Aaron but you've really crossed the line" Rossi told before walking out of Hotch's office and slowly made his way to Strauss's office.

"You can't leave us!" Garcia had tears in her eyes, "We need everyone to make this team work…"

"I'm really sorry Penelope… but Strauss wanted me out off the team for a very long time and now that she got the report that she always wanted… I'm out for good"

"Not if I can't help it" Rossi muttered, loud enough for some members to hear.

_**~X~**_

"David, to what I owe this visit?" she asked the older agent.

"You know damn well why I'm here Erin. You've always held a personal grudge against Emily Prentiss and I'm here to report against the report my superior has made due to his personal emotions towards the agent you have just fired"

"Are you implying that Agent Hotchner only reported his team members that are currently fraternizing, due to the fact that he has personal feelings towards Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes… I would like to request a temporary replacement for Aaron, Erin. Until he has everything settled down and can keep his personal emotions to himself and to not let it rip the team apart. Because believe me when I tell you this that Reid and Prentiss are getting married and they've kept their personal feelings to each. Even on the latest gruesome case that we just finished, Reid had been in a car accident, and she still focused on her work even though all she wanted to do is go and make sure her fiancée was alright. That's what I call professionalism"

"I hear your argument David… Unless you have a name for the temporary replacement, I can't let Agent Hotchner's report go"

"Jessie Heather James… she has the skills, but are you ready to let her lead again?"

"… She was the head of the tracking unit in the bureau until her team was killed in the Bale bomb incident, due to Gideon's inadequate profiling"

"I would like Aaron Hotchner to be force to have immediate leave… One year and if in within that one year he doesn't return on the date and hour that you tell him to return… Agent James remains the Unit chief for good… but if he comes back ready to lead again, he has to do a psych evaluation, to show that he has no held on grudge towards Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid"

"…Fine, I'm calling Aaron Hotchner in right away, while you go and call in your agent friend… but Dave. If anything goes wrong… it's on your head and on your career… am I understood?"

"Very clear" was all he said, before leaving her office.

_**~X~**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**How To Save A Life…**_

After Hotch had been given a year to recompose himself, David Rossi had been put in charge of the team until their new but temporary Unit chief arrived.

"So anyone know who we are getting as a new boss?" Derek asked in a whisper to the rest of the team.

"I checked through the system and the name that popped out was someone name Jessie Heather James. Does that sound familiar?" Garcia asked.

"She use to be have her own tracking unit team, until all but her were killed in the bale bomb many years ago… the only reason she lived was the fact that Gideon ordered her to remain outside in case he tried to make s run for it"

"SO we're getting another legend to our team?" JJ asked.

"Looks like it, but I have no idea who she is" Prentiss admitted.

"She takes her job as serious as Strauss, especially when a case comes in" Derek answered as David was walking by them, "Hey Rossi, what else do you know about our temporary chief, other than the rumor of her being cold and heartless?"

"Ask her yourself…" he answered with a sly grin.

As the rest of the team looked behind Derek Morgan they all saw their new unit chief starring at them, with one eye brow raise, while just starring at them with cold brown eyes, "At least I don't have to present myself… but I would like to know the rest of you"

"I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm the tech analyst" she offered her hand, to which Agent James shook, with a sly grin.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, you can call me JJ, and I'm the team's Media Liaison" she also offered her hand to shake, and the unit chief shook it.

"Um, Dr. Spencer Reid, i-"

"You're Jason Gideon's student right? Finally nice to meet you"

"Emily Prentiss"

"Prentiss… as in Ambassador Prentiss's daughter?"

"You know my mother?"

"I've worked with her in the past. Very stubborn women, no offense"

"None taken"

"And… you must be Derek Morgan" when he went to shake her hand she walked passed him and called up both Reid and Prentiss to her new office. "Please take a seat" once they sat in the chair and were facing her, "Now I just want to make myself clear that I know that both of you are engaged and that agent Prentiss is expecting but I'm just hear to just say two things. First; as long as you both can do your work to the fullest without letting any personal emotions get in the way, I'll be off your backs. Second and this one actually goes as well to the team; anyone that breaks a rule, regulation or protocol without a damn good reason will be officially directed to Strauss office. That's all you may go back to your reports" was all she said before looking at some paperwork.

As both agents made their way back to their desk, the rest of the team asked what she told them.

"That she had two things to tell us one; not to let any personal emotions get in the way of our work, this involved only Emily and I and the second involves the entire team" he explained, "The second thing was; if we break any rules, protocols, regulations that we better have good defense or else the responsible agent will be sent straight to Strauss"

"So she is cold hearted after all" JJ said before walking off to her office.

"But she knew about you and Emily and Emily's current situation right?' Garcia asked.

"Yeah and what confused us was that she said that as long that we can do our jobs without emotions getting In the way of our duty… she won't be on our backs or sent us to Strauss"

"I don't think she's that bad" Garcia said.

"Wait until we have a case baby girl" was all Derek Said, before JJ walked up to Agent James office with a case folder.

"M'am?"

"Yes JJ? You have a case for us?"

"Yes it involves a kidnapping that occurred over 15 hours ago, a child the age of ten was abducted from a park, half a block away from her home, while she was walking her dogs with her mother"

"Why haven't they contacted us as soon as it happened?"

"They won't say"

"Gather the team, tell them that we'll brief on the Jet and that we leave in ten minutes" was all she said before grabbing her necessary things.

_**~X~**_

They were half way through the flight when Prentiss went up and sat by Morgan and asked him why Strauss didn't to break up the team until now.

"Reid wasn't there for seven years remember, meaning she didn't have a right to interfere until now, when whoever made a report about you and genius boy here and took it upon herself to finally take down a team member and a agent she doesn't really appreciate, no offense intended Emily" Derek answered in his opinion.

"What I don't get was why was Hotch replaced?" JJ asked out loud, hoping someone would answer her question.

"He's the one that reported me and Reid being incompetent due to the fact that I cannot work while being in a personal relationship with Spencer… Listen can we just focus on the case? By the time we land we'll have less than seven hours to find a little girl"

On the other side of the jet, Rossi and James were reading the case file, when David Rossi decided to break the silence.

"What do you think of the team so far?"

"They know what they to do on the job, they rely on one another. They're a perfect team and family from what I can see. They'll be fine and I think the fact that you know I have higher powers against Strauss, proves that you know that I'll make sure that agent Hotchner gets his position as unit chief back but…"

"You don't want to take over as director?"

"Sitting at a desk, looking on budgeting and other boring stuff isn't me… it's more… Strauss actually"

"Well believe it or not, if you can over throw Erin and give Hotch a second chance within the next week or so"

"As long has he keeps seeing a psychiatrist for the next twelve months to deal about his personal feelings towards another agent that is engaged and infatuated with someone else… I have no issues"

_**~X~**_

When there was only 15 minutes left on the clock before it had been 24 hours since a seven year old girl was taken from her neighborhood park, the team had found the location of the kidnapper and was able to have taken the child back to her parents. Now they were on the jet yet again, on their way home to Quantico, when a phone beeped, startling everyone, until they saw that it came from Agent James phone.

"James… Yes sir… understood… I'll see you at the bureau as soon as we land… see you soon sir" she then hung up, "Meeting with the higher power, I'll need agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid to come back with me at the bureau to attend the meeting, along with agent Rossi"

"The plan is already in motion?" Rossi asked.

"After they fully investigated what they needed to focus on, they decided to press director Strauss to retire and they want me to take over her position"

"May I ask why we have to attend?" Prentiss asked.

"Because since I won't be your unit chief any longer I've decided to give agent Hotchner a second chance but he has to follow a strict protocol for the next 12 months and I know he owes both of you apologies for him ruthless behavior"

_**~X~**_

As Directo- or should say ex-director Strauss walked towards the elevator carrying her things and left without saying goodbye or acknowledge any presence near her. Minutes later, both Hotch and James walked out shaking hands, agreeing on the strict protocols that he had to follow and walked up to Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid.

"I'm truly sorry… I know I took matters way too far and the fact that I used my powers as you superior in the wrong way breaks the trust we had… I want to slowly rebuild that" he told both of them truthfully.

Spencer Reid refused to even look at him until Prentiss elbowed him in the gut. The genius slowly shook Hotch's hand and gave him and Emily some privacy to talk alone.

"I am really sorry Prentiss…"

"Just try prove it instead of saying things Hotch… see you tomorrow" she started walking towards the elevator with Reid, when he told her to wait up for him, while he wanted to talk to Hotch privately. As soon as Emily Prentiss was out of earring range, the young man glared at Aaron Hotchner.

"Stay away from her. I backed off when I knew you had more than friendship feelings for herm because of the fact that in her eyes you're her friend and a almost father figure. But now I'm ordering you to back off and keep your eyes off of her" was all he said before joining his fiancée at the elevator and leaving together.

_**~X~**_

Days went by and the tension in the bullpen drove JJ, Garcia and Morgan stir crazy not knowing why their three closest family members couldn't stand being near one another. While Emily went to get a small water bottle form the staff kitchen fridge, the two ladies dragged her back to Garcia's den.

"Okay now you have to tell us what the hell is going on between you, Spence and Hotch" JJ barked at her.

"I seriously don't know!" she retorted.

"Oooh I think our little genius finally caught on"

"Caught on what?" Prentiss asked.

"Well for the seven years that he was gone… you and Hotch have gotten closer… and he grew more and more personally attached to you and he saw it and he's afraid to lose you to him" Garcia answered.

"Are you kidding me? Why can't we go one day without any damn drama in this place?"

"That's pretty much like asking why Reid can't go one day without overlapping his coffee with sugar" Garcia teased, causing both BAU ladies to giggle.

Meanwhile with the guys Rossi had told Morgan about the sort of love triangle between Hotch Reid and Prentiss. Both agent stayed out of it, unless a rumble was about to erupt, which haven't happened yet and hope that it would remain this way. Spencer Reid then sat back to his desk and continued working on reports, when he noticed that Emily was missing.

"Relax kid, Garcia and JJ borrowed her for a coupled of minutes for a ER-GT"

"A what?"

"An Emergency – Girl talk" Rossi answered.

"Um, okay. Anyways I was going to ask her if she wanted me to do half of her work so that she could leave early today and pick up Andrew from school for his doctor appointment but I guess I could do a couple without her noticing right?"

"I'll pretend I didn't see anything if you'll do three of mine" he grinned knowing that his friend couldn't say no.

"Fine, hand over your three now" he said while he grabbed five folders, plus the three that Morgan had just given him.

Minutes later Emily Prentiss walked back to her desk, finished up the rest of her reports, signed out and told Hotch that she was done and that she had to go take her son to the doctors. Aaron being a parent himself told her that it was okay and that he would see her in tomorrow.

_**~X~**_

It was about three hours after Emily had left work was when Spencer Reid unlocked the door to their home, to which he found weird since she would have arrived home by now but wasn't there. He looked throughout the apartment and there was no sign of Andrew or even Emily had even been in the apartment since this morning.

He then saw a small red light flashing y the fridge, there was a message on the voicemail. He pressed the play button and waited for the message to play through.

"_Spencer Reid, this is Dr. Blauer from the general hospital. There had been a car accident that implied your fiancée and son. You son received minor injuries but I'm about to operate on miss Prentiss"_ was all the message said before he ran out of the door and drove to the hospital, contacting Garcia to tell the others except Hotch that Emily and Andrew had gotten badly hurt.


	32. Chapter 32

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_"Yes, you can lose somebody overnight, yes, your whole life can be turned upside down. Life is short. It can come and go like a feather in the wind."  
__**- **__**Shania Twain**_

David Rossi was the last to have arrived at the hospital; it had been almost three hours since Emily Prentiss had been taken into the OR, over three hours that she and her son Andrew had been in a serious car accident, which had resulted to her being in the OR. Spencer Reid on the other had was left dumbfound, he was glad that Andrew only suffered a light concussion and only had to spend the night for a 24 hour observation but the fact that his soul mate was between life and death at the moment was tearing him the shreds. Minutes after Rossi made his presence known to the group, a female doctor that had some blood on her turquoise gown walked up towards them.

"Emily Prentiss" both JJ and Garcia tried not to let any tears leave their eyes as they saw the somewhat bloody gown. Spencer stood up and walked up to her, never breaking eye contact… making sure that he wasn't starring at blood as well.

"I'm her fiancée… how is she?"

"Miss Prentiss had some internal bleeding, fractured skull and one of her lung collapsed, we also lost her twice on the table but she's now stable but will have a ventilator in her for the next 48 hours and within those hours every minute will be crucial" she told him in honesty.

"May I see her now?"

"Only two at a time"

"Thank you… wait a minute, what about the baby?"

"…" the doctor refused to look at him, but the silence answered his question, "She has a possible twenty five percent chance to conceive again… possible. Again I'm sorry mister Reid" was all she said before walking away.

He quickly sat and let himself slide onto the floor and started sobbing, this caused the team to go up to him and ask what the doctor told him about Emily Prentiss. He slowly told them about Emily, the baby and her maybe not even being able to conceive again, leaving everyone almost as down as he was at the moment. JJ immediately sat by him and held him close as did Penelope Garcia.

Minutes later a nurse came by and directed both Reid and Morgan to Emily's room in the ICU. Both men almost backed out of the room when they saw all the wires that were connected to Emily… it was almost too much for Reid but he wanted to be near her. Everyone was sent home and they knew that tomorrow, Reid wasn't coming in, meaning they had to tell Hotch the truth about what had happened to Emily and her current condition.

_**~X~**_

Hotch was always the first to arrive early in the morning, but has the clock stroke nine in the morning, there was still no sign from his team. At that moment there was a knock at his door and there stood Director Jessie Heather James.

"Do you have a moment Agent Hotchner?"

"That depends; do you know where my team members are at the moment?"

"I do, hence why I'm here. Late last night, Agent Prentiss was in a serious car accident. I gave the rest of the team the week off. But you have to stay clear as I told everyone else on your team"

"Are you kidding me? I need to be there!"

"She's not your fiancée agent; she's marrying Spencer Reid, who doesn't want you near her right now. I'm respecting his demands as should you" was the last thing she told him before walking out of his office.

_**~X~**_

JJ and Garcia decided to go and take Andrew over to JJ's house so that he and Henry could play for a while, leaving Rossi and Morgan to keep an eye both Reid and Prentiss who was still on the ventilators and out cold. Morgan had made Reid come with him to the cafeteria, while Rossi remained in Prentiss room… sitting by her bed and watching over her, just like Reid had asked him to.

Rossi didn't realize that he was dosing off, until he heard the monitors beeping and saw a struggling Prentiss. He rushed out to the nurses and got the nearest doctor into the room with him.

"Miss Prentiss, I'm Dr. Krueger, we're going to remove the ventilator from you, but you need to stop fighting it" he told her firmly, "Now when I tell to cough… cough and I'll remove the tube from you… Cough!" he told her, she coughed and he carefully removed the tube from her, "Now I'm handing you a note pad and a pen so that you can write, instead of speaking, due to the fact that your throat is going to hurt for the next 24 hours" He told her before leaving the room and going back to his regular patient.

Rossi then noticed that she was already writing something.

"_Where's Andrew? Is he okay? What about Spencer?"_

"Andrew is with Henry, Will, JJ and probably Garcia, he is okay and Reid was dragged to the cafeteria by Morgan due to the fact that he didn't eat or sleep at all since he arrived at the hospital which have been at least 24 hours ago" he then heard the pen scratching on the thin white paper.

"_There's something you're not telling me Rossi"_

"I think Reid should tell you the rest… the rest of the team are here for moral support" he told her as he saw Spencer and Morgan walking towards the room. He walked out, told Reid that she was awake but was writing everything down. He handed the disgusting coffee to Rossi and rushed right into the room, where he saw a worried Emily. She handed him the little note that she had written on.

"_What's going on Reid?"_

"You had a collapsed lung, fractured skull an internal bleeding. They lost you twice on the table…" he looked at the floor instead of her, "Andrew only got a milled concussion and he's doing well"

"_What about the baby?"_

As he refused to look at her, she immediately knew what his answer was and couldn't stop the tears from escaping and going down her face.

_**~X~**_

Even after she was discharge from the hospital, Emily refused to talk to anyone, especially Reid. They were now eating at the table… silently, no one saying one word. Even after all three were done eating, Spencer put Andrew to bed, while Emily was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. What she didn't know was that Spencer was now watching her from the top of the stairs. As soon as she sat on the couch, he made his way down and sat next to her.

"Emily…"

"Don't… let's just… not talk for a little longer… please?" she told him, in a mere whisper. He could tell that she was really trying her best at holding back her tears. So they sat there and fell asleep on the couch. Silence comforting them and haunting them at the same time.

_**~X~**_

(_**72 hours ago…)**_

_Prentiss was awoken by JJ on the jet that had just landed in LA. As they made their way to the hotel, she felt good at being back to work after being asked to recover for almost a month. She really missed everyone but also the fact that it also meant that she wouldn't get tones of phone call from Spencer throughout the day. Prentiss never said anything about it to him, due to the fact that he was showing that he really cared for her and that whenever she did get annoyed about him calling a lot she would just tell him to call her the next day and he would respect her wish._

_After being checked into the hotel, Spencer Reid was walking towards his and Emily's bag, when he accidentally bumped into someone. He quickly apologized only to be in shock at who he had just bumped into._

"_Elle?__"_

"_Well if it isn't the young… and slightly buffer Dr. Spencer Reid__" she told him before hugging him, with a smile on her face._

"_How've you been Elle?__"_

"_Pretty busy, I'm the head of the S.A.U.__"_

"_Wow that's great__"_

_At the elevator, JJ was wondering who Emily was staring at when she immediately recognized Elle Greenaway._

"_Uh, Morgan…__" JJ started saying but ended up slightly pointing to where she wanted him to look at._

"_Well I'll be damned… ELLE!__" Morgan shouted across the lobby._

"_Derek? Are you guys on a case?"__ she asked Morgan, before hugging him._

"_Yeah, but from the looks of it, we should be able to catch him in a matter of days__" he grinned._

"_Um, who's that?"__ Emily asked JJ._

"_That's the agent you replaced after she quit… Elle Greenaway…__"_

_**(24 Hours ago…)**_

_As the days went by very slowly, the team had just been informed that there had been a leaked in the precinct causing two innocent twenty five year old women to be capture and quickly killed instead of being slowly tortured for a matter of days. The team was exhausted, which got some members irritated with other member of their own team._

"_Everyone get some rest, we hit the streets of LA at eight in the morning__" Hotch told everyone before entering his room. As soon as Morgan entered his room, Rossi then followed Morgan in, they were roommates. JJ and Emily were roommates leaving Reid and Hotch to have separate rooms. Reid kissed Prentiss on the lips._

"_40 Minutes__?" he asked her, she replied by kissing him and nodding before following JJ into their room._

_The forty minutes were almost up when Reid had just come out of the shower, when he heard someone knocking at his door. He quickly put on some pajama pants and the same white dress shirt that he had been wearing for almost 48 hours long. As he opened the door, there stood Elle Greenaway._

"_Elle… what are you doing here?__"_

"_You tell me Dr. Reid__" she answered in a sultry voice, before pushing her way in, closed the door and kissed him on the lips._

_In Another room, Emily saw that JJ was fast asleep and decided to go to Reid's room, Spencer had giving her a copy of his Key card. But what she really wanted to do is to show him a little white stick that would light up pure joy in his eyes after the rough 48 hours they had. After crossing the short hallway, she entered the card and opened the door and froze in place… in total shock. There was that Greenaway girl sticking her tongue into Reid's mouth, before they both roughly fell onto the floor._

_Prentiss closed the door and immediately returned to her room. She closed the door and jumped when a light came on and she saw JJ starring at her._

"_Where did you go for like… two minutes?__"_

"_Wait… I was gone for two minutes… felt like more than that…__" she told her blonde friend before lying on her bed. She through the test in the trash bin, but that didn't stop JJ from seeing the White stick for not even a second._

"_Em…was that a…"_

"_It's nothing…__" she quickly told her, removing the ring from her finger, shut off the lights and avoided the millions of question that JJ wanted and even asked but just kept telling her that it was nothing worth talking about._

_Meanwhile, in the other room, right after Emily closed the door. Reid finally got the strength to push Elle off of him, "__Elle stop… we can't so this…__"_

"_Why not… it didn't stop us when we were on the same team__" she told him while she kissed Adam apple. _

"_I'm Marrying Emily Prentiss… I have an almost eight year old child… they mean the world to me… I'm sorry Elle__"_

_Elle immediately backed off, "__That explains why you weren't kissing me back… I'm sorry… I should go__" she told him as she left his room, not even seconds later someone was bounding at his door._

"_Reid open up man!__" it was Morgan great._

_As soon as he opened the door, Morgan rushed in and asked why Elle quickly left his room, "__The night before Elle shot Lee… we slept together… now she wanted to continue where we left off…__"_

"_Did you tell her that you were getting hitched man?__"_

"_Why do you think she left in a hurry…__"_

"_Yeah but she came by twice right?__"_

"_What are you talking about?__"_

"_I heard someone walking towards your room… then minutes later another set of footsteps came by…"_

_Not even five seconds passed by, until the same light bulb lithe over there heads. Emily! _

_**(Present time…**__)_

Spencer Reid woke up tied in his hotel room, in total darkness… that are until someone turned on a high level light in his face, blinding him.

"You work with those detectives that are trying to stop me from expressing myself… the pain I went through!"

"There's a difference between reality and what you're doing!" he told him, before feeling a sharp pain in his back, he screamed in pain after the UNSUB removed the knife.

"People won't understand what one goes through just by telling others about it… if they feel and go through it, they'll understand better!" he yelled into his ear, scaring the agent.

_**~X~**_

Emily Prentiss had now spent ten minutes talking to Reid's door.

"Spencer! Open the door…" When there was no response, she pulled out her cell and told JJ that she would be at the station a little late. After hanging up , the door opened, the UNSUB covered her mouth, pulled a bloody knife to her neck, dragged her in. locked and chained the door.

"Scream and you both die!"

"Both… where's Spencer! She hissed at him, earning a back hand slap to the face from him.

He dragged her into the bedroom, that's when she saw a pale Spencer Reid, hanging from his wrist, his feet never touching the ground… she tried to go to him, but was force to sit and be tied to a wooden chair and then stuffed a thick cloth into her mouth, tapping her mouth in the process.

"Now we're going to play a fun game" he told her, before stabbing Reid in the ribcage, seconds before also stuffing a ball of sock into Reid's mouth.

_**~X~**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_**(Right after Elle Left…**__)_

_Reid was pounding on JJ and Emily's room, until they heard the door knob being turned. Morgan backed away from JJ as she quickly walked out and threatened them that it had better be a good reason or else they would regret it, but she was shocked that Reid just pushed pass her and went to see Emily._

"_Emily, I want to explain to you about what you may have seen"_

"_What do you think I saw, the agent that I replaced sticking her tongue down your throat?"__ She glared at him._

"_Months before you join the team, Elle and I slept together… now she did do what you just said but once I told her that I was marrying you and that we had a child together, she felt so bad about it that she left… I swear to you that nothing else happened"_

"_I don't think you could sleep with someone in less than five minutes Reid… it's not your style"_

_He lightly smiled at her, kneeling in front of her so that he could look into her eyes, __"Even if she would have tried to convince me otherwise I would have fought her off… and then run to you"_

_She giggled lightly at him, knowing that he was doubting himself at hand to hand combat, she ran her hand through his hair, asked him to sit on the bed and wait a minute. She waved Morgan and JJ to come on in, to which they cautiously did in case they were in danger. Emily knelt by a trash bin, grabbed and hid the stick, before showing it to her fiancée._

"_Is that…yours?"_

"_No it's Derek's… of course it's mine! I wouldn't show anyone else's Pregnancy test!"__ she accidentally snapped at him._

_This caused both JJ and Morgan to laugh at the engaged couple. They just couldn't believe that Reid was not only honest about the fact that he knew he would get his butt kicked versus Elle and even Emily but he had a slow moment that rarely happened. Emily then kissed Reid before telling him that he had better head to bed and told him that she would stop at his room when they had to leave…_

_**(Presently in Reid's room...)**_

Reid was awoken by his flashback moment, when a huge rush of pain came to his chest, causing his to scream in agony. Emily had gotten a black eye and broken nose from trying to brake free.

Just when they thought they wouldn't get out of the room alive, the door was kicked down and in came Moran, Rossi and JJ, pointing their guns at the UNSUB.

"Harold McGuinty, FBI! Drop your weapon and come quietly!" he barked.

"McGuinty, chuckled and slowly dropped his hunting knife onto the floor, letting Morgan cuff him and push him out of the room, letting Rossi and JJ to take care of their friends.

"Oh my god, Emily… Can you hear me?" JJ asked rather loudly.

"I'm hurt not deaf… Spencer…take care of him…

Rossi yelled for a medic, when he realized that he couldn't get a pulse from Reid's body. JJ looked back at Rossi and saw the worried in his eyes. This wasn't good.

Four EMT ran into the room and spilt to take care of both agents. Emily was half way out of the room on a gurney, when she heard one of the medic scream "_He's crashing! Charge at 200!"_

"Spencer!" she shouted and tried to set herself free, but was pushed back against the gurney because of JJ, "he has to make it…"

In the other room, Hotch had taken McGuinty to the station, while Morgan returned up to the room. As he saw Emily being gurneyed out of the hotel, he got a call on his radio from Rossi telling him to get his ass up in Reid's room.

As he ran into the room, he saw the medic trying to get Reid's pulse back.

"Charge at 300!"

"…Clear!"

"We got a pulse, weak but he's alive… let's get a move on before we lose him again!" he ordered before they gurneyed out, with Morgan behind.

"I'll take the SUV and meet you guys at the hospital" Rossi said before taking a different way out, while Morgan hopped in the back with his friend that he thought of the brother he never had.

_**~X~**_

As the doctor just finished putting the release forms for Emily Prentiss, both she and JJ saw the second ambulance arrive and out came Morgan form the back. JJ pushed Emily, who was in a wheelchair, due to protocol, and made their way to him, when they heard, "_We're losing him again! Get a doctor here now, he need to go to surgery!"_

"Morgan what happened?" JJ asked immediately.

"I don't know, they got his pulse back but it was weak. But he was fighting; as soon as we arrive he crashed again…" Morgan punched the nearest wall, he felt at fault, "What the hell happened Prentiss!" he snapped.

"After I told JJ I was going to be late because Spencer wouldn't answer the door, Mc-whatever-his-name-is grabbed and told me that if I screamed we would both die… I knew this implied Spencer so I listened to him… but that didn't mean that I didn't try to get out… every time I tried he punched me in the face"

"…I need to get some air… I would have tried harder… You're his fiancée for Christ sakes!"

"Derek! That's enough!"

"No… he's right…" she pushed herself away from them and went to the waiting room.

"The hell is wrong with you Derek! We both know that she did her best to keep Spence safe, while trying to save him! She was practically suffocating!"

Morgan realized that he let his emotions get in the way of reality, which might have cost him a friend even more, due to the fact that JJ had just bitten his head off… he knew he deserved it.

_**~X~**_

The doctor told them that Due to amount of lack of oxygen that was in Reid's brain… he might not wake up. Prentiss then asked if she could see him, to which the doctor gave her ten minutes and only her.

After the nurse left the two alone, she forced herself to lie by his side, held him close to her and whispered;

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I should have tried more… just please wake up…" she cried into his shoulder and slowly fell asleep from her crying so much.


	34. Chapter 34

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_**"One must not attempt to justify them, but rather to sense their nature simply and clearly."  
**__**- **__**Albert Einstein**_

As the morning came, Emily was awoken from her sleep, when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. Once she saw it was JJ, she asked her what was going on.

"McGuinty refuses to talk to anyone but you and Spence… There's another person out there and he says he'll tell where she is, when one of us come in yourself and ask him"

"…Go get my clothes"

"Em, no I just told you this because Hotch ordered me to"

"And I'm doing it. JJ If someone else is out there… then I'll do what I can to help"

"…Fine but-"

"I'll be careful"

_**~X~**_

As the door slowly open, Emily Prentiss walked in and saw Harold McGuinty grinning and was looking straight into her eyes. After she sat in the only empty chair, she was facing him… he saw the pure hatred in her eyes and it was turning him on.

"You're going to tell me where Debra Keaton is and then you'll go where you belong"

"I will after you answer my question… How's the weakling?"

"I don't know who you're talking about?" this caused Harold to slam his fist onto the table, scaring her in the process.

"That weakling the one that I beat in front of you!"

"He's still alive"

"Uh, too bad… he doesn't deserve to live"

"You bastard… you're the one that deserved to die"

"You wanna know why I went after him? I can tell that it's what you're thinking deep in your mind" he smirked, "I keep a close eye on you Feds and coppers… That weakling was figuring out things way too quickly… I knew I had to get rid of him as quickly as possible… but when I heard your voice… that bossy voice only reminded me of my mother… I knew that I had to kill you after torturing you by slowly killing that pathetic excuse of a living being in front of you! Then I would have killed you… dump your body in the trash… just where you belong!"

"Where is she mister McGuinty?"

"Well you see… since you got me all worked up… I sort of forgot where I left her" he answered her, with an evil grin on his face.

"You're going to tell me where the hell she is!"

"I messed you up didn't I?" he was now chuckling satisfied with his result, "She's in the cabin area, up on route 87… number 13. My lucky number"

_**~X~**_

JJ had volunteered to drive Emily back to the hospital to see how Spence was doing. As soon as they arrived to his room, they saw that a doctor was in the room checking his vitals.

"Um, doctor..."

"Excuse me… but are you related to the patient and my name is Doctor Newton"

"I'm his fiancée, Emily Prentiss… how is he doing?"

"…Let me put it this way miss Prentiss, if he has family… you better tell them to come and say there goodbyes" he told her in a rude tone, before walking out.

Emily immediately resumed her spot on the bed and held him close, refusing to even talk or look at JJ. She just wanted to be left alone, with him.

The media liaison speed dialed Garcia, "_How is he?"_, was the first sentence she said to her friend.

"I don't know right now… I need you to do two things for me… possibly three"

"_List them away sugar queen!_"

"I need you to find me some information about a Dr. Newton… see if there's a list of complaints from both staff and patients, if I'm right about my hunch and from what I just witnessed, he's not keen about keeping an eye on easy patients…"

"_Wait so you're telling me that he loves a challenging patient… like one that is dying and at the same time can operate and be worship?_"

"Yeah pretty much… anyway if you find anything call me back but not before you call Morgan and Rossi and tell them about the doctor and how he treated Emily… I'm going to go file a complaint after you give me the info… and we might need Hotch as a defense to get them to take it seriously"

"_Already typing away my liege! TTFN!_" she then disconnected the call.

_**~X~**_

As Hotch and Rossi were questioning Debra Keaton, Morgan's phone started ringing. Once he saw that it was Garcia on the line, he walked away from the scene and pressed the talk button.

"Hey baby girl"

"_Hey Adonis… listen we might have a problem at the hospital_"

"How serious?"

"_Like, Overly-arrogant-doctor- that-isn't-giving-Reid-proper-check ups- and might-die-due to his carelessness, kind of serious"_

"Alright, I'm on my way right now, I'll let Rossi know and he'll tell Hotch, How's Emily?"

"_What do you think sugar?"_

"Well if he has a doctor like you just said he has… she's a wreck… five me twenty minutes okay… let JJ know"

"_I will my thunder god"_ she then disconnected the call"

As he made his way back to both senior agents, "Rossi I have to head back to the hospital right now"

"What's wrong?"

"From what Garcia just told me, Reid's got a very bad doctor that thinks too highly of himself to the point that he can tell whether they live or die just by looking at their charts. I'm going there to help out my baby girl and JJ on backing up on kid and Princess"

"Go on ahead Morgan and if you need a lawyer. Rossi I want you to go along with him" Hotch told him.

"We'll contact you Hotch, don't worry about it, just focus on interviewing Miss Keaton" the older agent told his friend, before walking off with Derek Morgan.

_**~X~**_

Emily has been sleeping for the past 45 minutes, when she felt a hand lightly stroking her hand.

"JJ, leave me alone" she muttered, before leaning her head closer to her fiancée's neck.

"So this is what the great Emily Prentiss look like when she lets her emotions in huh? Human…"

"Dave, leave me alone"

"Derek and I are here at the moment because of the fact that we might press charges on the hospital for negligent of a patient that needs serious care and not a quick look in the charts to see if they're going to live or not"

Prentiss didn't response, she just laid her head onto Spencer Reid's chest, listening to his heartbeat as it helped her relax more and pretty soon she was fast asleep again.

As soon as Rossi was making his way out of the room, Dr. Newton walked in, looking rather pissed.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave… NOW! Because _someone_ can't deal with the fact that her partner is going to be feeding bugs that live six feet below the ground, doesn't give her the right to press charges against me!" his voice was at a almost shouting point, which of course awoken Emily Prentiss.

The next thing the arrogant doctor knew, Derek Morgan hauled him away from the room and pinned him against the floor and was charging him for patient negligent.

"After doing a background check, over half of patient that were in critical died on your watch due to the fact that you've told the family to get ready for their passing, when in reality they just needed certain meds" JJ explained, while Morgan handcuffed him and was now hauling him out of the building.

The head of the hospital apologized for all the trouble he caused to their friend and told her that he would be their friend's doctor until he was healthy enough to be discharged. This pleased Rossi and JJ. As he entered the room he saw a down woman that showed that she was suffering greatly because of his ex-employee.

"I'm Doctor Sloan, head of this hospital, I'll be taking care of your…?"

"Fiancée…" she answered.

"Your fiancée" he smiled at her, as he checked the chart, "Nurse Olivia" he called.

"Yes chief?"

"I need you to get whatever I write down and follow these for the next 24 hours. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I'm on it" she told him as she made her way out.

"You're fiancée is going to be alright. Might I ask for your name?"

"Emily Prentiss"

"Well Miss Prentiss, I have no doubt that… Spencer Reid will make a full recovery, though I have no doubt that it will take a while" he smiled to her, to which she returned gracefully.

_**~X~**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_**"The best revenge is massive success."  
- **__**Frank Sinatra**_

Somewhere on a small highway, Derek Morgan was Driving Newton to the police department, but what he wasn't expecting was a surprise attack from the medical guy. After crossing the strap that went across his chest, he lunged and was strangling Morgan, to the point that the vehicle drove off from the road and flew into a ditch.

Derek Morgan was out cold, but Newton was wide awake, confused but awake. After removing the seat belt, he broke the passenger window, crawled out but grabbed the handcuff keys to remove them from his wrist. Newton then made a run for it into a small trail that he knew would eventually lead him back to the hospital, but not before grabbing Morgan's gun.

_**~X~**_

Inside the general hospital, the rest of the team was resting their eyes in the private waiting room, when Hotch's phone started to vibrate, which woke him and he answered.

"Hotchner"

"_Is this Aaron Hotchner?_" an unknown voice asked him.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"_I'm a highway parole office, Daniel's the name and we found a black SUV with a … Derek Morgan who unconscious at the time somewhere in a ditch off the road. He muttered your name and my chief says that he knows you and gave me your number sir"_

"What happened and what about the other passenger?"

"_What other passenger?_"

"I'll alert my team but I need you to gather a search party and search for an escapee, he was a doctor from the general hospital. He was charge for patient negligent and might have caused the accident. Did you find anything missing?"

"_Well now that you mention it, his piece is missing but we haven't looked through the vehicle yet, we thought this might be something that your team might want to be part of. I'll tell the EMTs to send your agent to the general and…_"

"That's fine but I'll need you and other officers to remain his bodyguard as the same for another agent of mine who is in critical"

"_Understood agent… I'll meet you in the main lobby"_ was all he said before hanging up.

Hotch turned back to his team and woke them up. Rossi and JJ could already tell that something was wrong.

"I just received a call from a highway parole officer; they found a black SUV off the road…Morgan was unconscious and alone, his piece is missing"

"Wait are you trying to tell us that he might try to come back here… how stupid is he?" JJ said aloud.

"This was a doctor that believed that he had the power to decide who live and who died… We broke his fantasy but… damn it!" Rossi soon realized something important.

"What is it Dave?"

"Earlier before Morgan took him away, he barged into Reid's room and putting the blame on Prentiss"

JJ immediately speed dialed Garcia's number, while the men made a run for Reid's room.

"_Empress of all that is good and naughty, how may I please you?_"

"Garcia I need you to access the security cameras at the hospital. Newton got away and Morgan was hurt and we think that he might try to go after Emily!"

"_On it kitten! … He's already in! I got a glimpse of him and from the time frame… he's been inside the hospital for at least fifteen minutes_"

"Alert security right away, I'm heading for the chief's office" she told her before disconnecting the call.

As the men had just made a turn in the hall, they saw nurses and doctors running into Reid's room. As both senior agents made it to the door, they saw two fo the nurse had blood on their hands. What the hell happened!

"What happened!" Hotch snapped.

"We have no idead! The door was wide opened; whoever did this punctured his jugular… He's crashing! Charge at 250!"

"Charged!"

"CLEAR!" after Spencer's body connected with the mattress, there was still no pulse. "300!"

"Charged!"

"CLEAR!" after his body was on the mattress once again, they looked at the monitor, "We got him!"

Both agents sighed in relief, but got out of the way of the team that was pulling Reid out of the room, "We need to go fix the damage in the nearest OR available…go and alert the chief!"

"I'm his superior, what the hell happened?"

"Whoever was in there put something in where he had punctured so that in a matter of minutes instead of seconds, he would crash. Luckily one of our senior nurses said she saw that his heart rate was slowly decreasing and so she went in, saw what you saw apart from the blood almost everywhere on the pillow and called us in"

"Thank you doctor…"

"Avery"

"Thank you Dr. Avery, now go save our colleague… where did you take his fiancée by the way? "

"Fiancée?"

"Women, raven hair, brown eyes…?" Hotch described Prentiss to the young doctor.

"No one was near or even in the room when we arrived, I'm sorry but I need to get to the OR I'll let a nurse out once a while to tell you how things are going" were his last words before running to the OR.

"He has her…"

"Now the question is… where did he take her?" Rossi said out loud.

_**~X~**_

As Newton walked passed the private waiting room, he saw his chance to get his revenge on the one, in his sick mind, that destroyed his life and career. After he turned around the corner, he saw her walking out of the room, he knew then that now was his last chance and he took it. After grabbing a left out scalpel from a cart that was left outside of a nearby room, Newton walked over to the left side of Reid's bed, tore a piece of clothe from his scrub, punctured the jugular vein and quickly used the tore clothe to somewhat help him die a slow death and quietly hid behind the door.

Not even a minute passed, when Emily walked in and felt the cold, sharp object against her neck, before hearing his voice.

"One sound from your mouth and it's all over. Now we're going to go for a little walk you and me" he whispered in pure hate, into her ear.

As they both walked out and went down another part of a corridor, the nurse had just then noticed Spencer Reid's heart rate going down on the monitor and quickly went in the check on him.

But as Prentiss heard the nurse calling for other doctors and nurses, Newton roughly pushed her into the elevator and pressed the "M" button… also known as the Morgue floor.


	36. Chapter 36

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_**"As long as I have a want, I have a reason for living. Satisfaction is death."  
- **__**George Bernard Shaw**_

As the elevator doors opened, Newton literally Emily out, sending her to the floor. He immediately grabbed her by the hair to pull her up to her feet and threw her into the autopsy room, locked the door and made sure that she remained on the cold floor, sitting.

What he hadn't known was that a certain tech goddess had now accessed through all the video through the hospital. Penelope Garcia pulled up her pen and pressed a button and was now waiting for whoever she had automatically dialed to answer.

"_JJ_"

"I found them! He took her to the Morgue level! I also caught a glimpse of Derek gun tucked in his ugly front. How's Derek?"

"_He just got a mile concussion and a very soar throat, but he'll be back on his feet very soon. He's arguing with the doctors right now…_"

"There's something you're not telling me JJ"

"_Reid's back in surgery… he punctured his jugular artery but clogged it so he would slowly die… giving him enough time to take Emily hostage…_"

"I already hate hospitals but now I just overly hate them now"

"_Pen, I need you to keep an eye on Newton and Emily, call me when something is up even if it's just a hunch. We can't afford to lose anyone… not after the stress we've been through the last couple of days…_"

"Got sugar, I'll watch them like a hawk!" she told her before disconnecting the call.

_**~X~**_

Newton put the scalpel down onto a near by counter and pulled out the firearm he had stolen from the Derek Morgan. Emily slowly backed away from him, only to be ordered to remain where she was, and she listened.

"I've never been so… turned on…" he muttered to himself, "Now I want you on the table… NOW!"

Emily stood up, but not at the speed Newton wanted. He lifted her roughly and almost slammed her into the table. Prentiss groaned in pain, but soon felt him removing her belt and within seconds hands had been bound together tightly and tied above her head. This was definitely not good!

"You know I'm 28 years old and I still haven't found the right girl"

"Geez that's a shocker" she answered in a very sarcastic tone.

Newton his fist right by her face, "You're going to pay for that comment, I'll take the one thing you value more than life… you're security" he leaned down and lick her neck, sending bad shudders through her spine.

_**~X~**_

The team was getting ready to go down to the Morgue floor, when JJ's phone started ringing.

"It's Garcia" she pressed the speaker button, "What do you have Garcia?"

"_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god… you guys have to head down now!"_

"Garcia calm down" Hotch told her, "What do you see?"

"_He's… he's… oh god… he's on top of her… I can't bear to hear the audio again sir_"

"Then send it to my phone and Garcia, I know this is very hard on you but I need you to keep us posted on what going on and to call us on anything he's about to do or doing at the moment" he then disconnected the call before she could reply.

_**~X~**_

Derek Morgan was released but due to his concussion he was asked to remain with Spencer Reid after he was pulled out of surgery. He blamed himself for what was happening in the hospital at the moment. The fact that the man lying in the bed at the moment would be in even more pain, and also the fact that he let Newton get away and Prentiss was now taken hostage.

"I'm sorry Reid… I failed you and the team… I just hope you can forgive me one day"

"W-what…for?" said a very familiar genius.

_** ~X~**_

Newton kept thrusting into her, "Where's your lover now huh?" he groaned, "He's lying dead somewhere while I get to do whatever pleases me to do to you! What do you think of that?", when she didn't answer he slammed his fist by her and yelled at her to answer him.

"He's… going to … kick your ass" she managed to say through the agonizing pains he was going through at the moment, before she felt a sharp pain in her cheek.

"He's dead and we both know it! … Ooooh Yes!" he then emptied himself into her and then violently bit her shoulder hard enough to have drawn blood.

"You act like nothing can break but believe me… I can tell that you're destroyed… that I destroyed your sense of security just as you did mine as you got me fired and arrested for doing my job! I know you better than you think!" he had grabbed her chin very firmly, to make sure that she was looking straight at him.

_**~X~**_

As Hotch finished listening to the recording, all three agents were so full of hate that they needed to focus back on the mission and not their personal thoughts and feelings.

"Are we ready?" Hotch asked the Chief of the Police department.

"Whenever you're ready sir"

"Alright let's move in" Hotch ordered.

Minutes later, the SWAT and three agents had successfully infiltrated the Morgue area, without Newton knowing. As soon as the unit broke down the door, they ran into the room and fired at Newton, who was about to pull the trigger on Morgan's gun. JJ quickly pulled Emily out of the room and up onto a near bu gurney, with two female doctors ready to check her.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"…Where is he?"

"He's on the floor dead"

"Not him!" she snapped, without meaning to, "Spencer…"

"He's alive and awake, from what Morgan told me over the phone just now and he's waiting for you. But that can wait…"

"No… I need to see him…please"

_**~X~**_

Almost 10 hours later, Hotch was able to persuade the doctors to let Emily visit Reid, as long as she remained in her wheelchair, to which she didn't argue. This of course bothered Derek Morgan, when he remembered the time she kept arguing with the doctors about her being in a wheelchair hours after she had been hit by a truck. At that moment he told the other that he would wheel her to Reid and both agents left the room after Emily was well seated.

Minutes later, Emily was holding Spencer Reid's hand as soon as she was at arms reach. They both then heard someone inhaling a sharp gasp and saw that Spencer Reid had just woken up, due to the contact of feeling someone grasping his hand tightly.

"…Emily?"

"…Hey Spence" she smiled, before looking at Derek, "Is it okay if I lay by him?"

"Sure thing Princess, just don't…" he stopped himself from his usual sexual teasing at her, "just be careful okay?"

"I will" Derek then lightly lifted her onto Spencer's bed and left the two of them alone, for the next little while.

"Derek told me partially about the crazy doctor and that he took you hostage… what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that he lost because we're both here and strong right now" she lied on her part, as she held onto him but not has tightly as she did, when she was holding his hand, which caused him to be suspicious.

_**~X~**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_**"Self-denial is not a virtue, it is only the effect of prudence on rascality."  
- **__**George Bernard Shaw**_

After spending almost a full week at the general hospital, Spencer Reid had been finally discharged and cleared to go back home, what was even better was the fact that due to interrogating Newton and sending him to jail, this took about a week to do so. So now he could head back home with his friends… his family and be enjoy his two weeks off.

On their flight back home, Spencer found his usual place on the couch on the jet and was now fast asleep, while the rest of the team kept a close eye on Prentiss. They all knew that she was keeping the fact that she was raped to herself and that she hadn't even told her fiancée. JJ then took the liberty to text Garcia about the current situation about Emily's denial about what happened.

"**We have to talk to her tonight or even earlier – Jen**", minutes later JJ's phone vibrated, telling her that Garcia had replied to her text.

"**Why what's going on Sugar? Her telling our boy genius didn't go to well? – Pen**"

"**Opposite actually, she refuses to admit that it happened and that also means that she hasn't told him**" after sending the text to her friend, JJ noticed Emily's hands were shaking, to which she pointed out to both Rossi and Morgan. While the boy exchange glances, JJ once again felt her phone vibrate and looked at the message she had just received.

"**Oh, that's a definite ER- GT! I'll wait up for you girls at the office. See ya soon – Pen**"

"**Deal but we're not going to a bar due to the fact that Em is with child and was even before what happened – JJ**"

Aftershutting her phone off, Jennifer Jareau walked up to a sleepy Spencer Reid, woke him up and told him that she and Garcia were going to take Emily out for a coupled of hours after they got back, to which he had no arguments, until Rossi walked up to him and said that he and Morgan were dragging his butt to a club after they land.

"Who'd going to watch Andrew?" Reid asked.

"Well Henry has been asking for another sleepover and I'll call Will right now to see if it's okay with him too and if things as planned then we should be able to unwind" JJ told them, while dialing Will's number.

Morgan on the other hand slowly made his way to where Prentiss was and asked her if it was okay for him to sit by her, to which she had no argument and offered him a seat to the opposite of her and not next to her, which was unusual, but he understood.

"… So… how are you feeling?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation with her.

"I'm okay" she told him, while keeping her voice emotionless.

"Listen JJ is talking to Will right now about a sleepover tonight for Andrew and Henry and if Will's okay with it, us men and you gals go somewhere to unwind"

"Why wasn't I asked?" she sounded offended, "JJ's asking if it's okay with Will, JJ probably started the idea and Reid agreed, but no one bothered to ask me? What if I just want to spend the night with my son?"

"Whoa, calm down Princess, listen you know we didn't mean to exclude you. But you have to admit that Andrew has been asking about another sleepover for a while now right or am I wrong?"

"No… you're right and I won't say no, he has enough trouble making friends at school and Henry is like an older brother to him… just like you and Reid"

"That's sweet" he grinned at her, "Now how come pretty boy is all the way over there and you're all alone over here, when he should be guarding and reassure you after what you've been through?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"Em… come on, you can't put a mask over this. He needs to know and you know it happened, it wasn't a nightmare"

"Can you just leave me alone?" she told him bluntly, trying not to sound mean. Derek respected her wish and walked back to his original seat.

_**~X~**_

As both JJ and Garcia were almost literally dragging Emily for their Girls night out, Hotch told the rest of the men that he had to finish up reports and then wanted to get home in time to be with Jack. After the men left, Hotch heard a light tap at his door. He looked up and saw that his boss Jessie Heather James was standing at the entrance of his office.

"Come on in, James" he told her.

"I think you know why I'm here Agent Hotchner"

"I do but can this wait?"

"That's why I'm here, we need to make a date to decide when agent Prentiss can come by my office so that I can hear what happened when she was taken hostage, as much as I hate to make her relive it, its protocol to match your reports"

"She's making herself believe that it never happened… Spencer Reid doesn't even know"

"That's why I would like it to be a private meeting… just Prentiss and I"

"…Agent James, don't take this the wrong way but why are you invested in something you have no knowledge of?"

"I can related to her more than you think agent Hotchner… especially what she just went through" was all she said before walking out and was now making her way back to her office.

_**~X~**_

With the men Rossi had decided to be the designated driver, while Morgan and Reid were having a drink. Spencer was being careful due to the fact that since he was on various non addicting medicines, some couldn't mix if he was drinking alcohol so he decided to stick with drinking pop instead of getting lightly buzzed, unlike Morgan who was already starting to get buzzed.

"How are you sleeping at night?" Rossi asked the younger agent.

"Not too bad, I still have nightmares of McGuinty… except I'm the one in the chair and Emily is in my position and she dies in front of me… then I wake up and find her looking down at me worriedly"

"Doesn't help about what happened at the hospital huh?"

"No, but it's not like anything happened right, Emily was held hostage and you guys rescued her" when Reid saw Morgan stiffened, he knew something was up, "Something else happened didn't it? What aren't you telling me?" he specifically looked at Morgan.

"Kid it's not up to me to tell… it's up to Emily to tell you when she's ready" the older agent told him.

This left Spencer Reid confused and the two older agents guilty about the fact that they to not tell him about what had really happened. Morgan then saw Reid's facial change from confused to realization… he now knew and he didn't look pleased. He looked hurt and betrayed.

"I need to head home" he told both men and all three left without speaking one word to another.

_**~X~**_

Both Garcia and JJ had spend over an hour trying to talk it out of Emily Prentiss, when she eventually told them that she needed to get home but that she would talk to Reid as soon as he got home.

"After you two talk it over we'll both be on IM okay?" JJ told her in reassurance, while Garcia was agreeing by nodding.

"…I know… see you tomorrow … or actually talk to you soon" she told them, before walking out of the car and making her way to her apartment.

As soon as she entered her apartment she knew that something felt off, so she settled her bags near her fridge and made her way to the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that he raped you?" Spencer Reid asked as he stood from the couch, refusing to make eye contact to her.

"Who told… Listen I'm fine"

"You're not fine Emily, you were raped, and what's worse is that I was left in the dark about it" he told her while he tried to get near herm but saw how she shrunk and backed away.

"Spencer, it's not something that I can just talk about" she told him as she sat on the stairs.

At that moment he slowly sat by her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, only to ahve her break down into sobs in his arms and comforted her until she fell asleep and he carefully carried her to their bed and he slept by her and held her ina protective matter, until hehimself drifted off into sleep.

_**~X~**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_**"Don't argue for other people's weaknesses. Don't argue for your own. When you make a mistake, admit it, correct it, and learn from it - immediately."  
**_

_**- **__**Stephen R. Covey**_

When Emily opened her eyes she felt Spencer Reid's arms securely wrapped around her waist, his head leaning against her back. When she felt her left arm was asleep, Emily decided to turn over her side, only to laugh when she realized that by turning on her other side, Spencer's face was now in her chest. She then heard a very familiar chuckle, before feeling lips tenderly pressing against hers.

"Morning" he told her softly, before he unwrapped himself from her and stretched his whole lanky, fit body.

"Morning Spencer" she answered softly as well but laid her now awake arm on his chest and felt his heart beat, which only relaxed her more, "is it okay if I don't go into work today?"

"I don't think Hotch will have a problem if both of us stay in today"

"You can't miss work because of me Spencer"

"Actually I can due to the fact that I have the next two weeks off for recovery and I want to be there for you Emily and I know you can't do this alone, so I'm staying by your side all day"

She smiled at him, before making herself get out of bed, only to be pulled back in a gentle matter, by non other than he fiancée.

"Nope, I'm making breakfast and you get to stay in" he told her, "give me 20 minutes tops" he told her before pulling on jeans over his boxers, kissed her cheek and made his way out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Once she knew that he was all the way down the staircase, Prentiss got her laptop onto her lap and decided to go on IM, knowing that Garcia would be on at the very least. Within five minutes after she had log onto her computer and was checking her messages.

_TechQueen01__: There's the girl of the hour! How did things go last night?_

_Prentiss_Em__: Nothing went as planned… he figured out, confronted me and the next thing I knew I woke up in bed, with him holding me tightly._

_TechQueen01__: Ooooh sounds kinky! ;)_

_Prentiss_Em__: -_- … Garcia… Gun. You're way off, I fell asleep after crying and he carried me to bed_

_TechQueen01__: AWWW, that's sooo sweet and better… not that mind blowing sex isn't great_

_Prentiss_Em__: Oh god!_

***J_Jareau24 Has signed in***

_J_Jareau24__: Hey Pen, who else is here?_

_TechQueen01__: Our very own Emily Prentiss, who I presume remaining home?_

_Prentiss_Em__: Yes… what the… Girls I gtg, I'm hearing strange sounds downstairs… like Crickets. Ttyl!_

**Prentiss_Em Has Signed off***

_**~X~**_

As Emily Prentiss slowly walked up to the staircase, she could hear a guitar playing… wait No one owned a guitar in this place. She looked down and saw him smiling up to her, she gently returned the smile until she heard a fuzzy sound and then something hitting the top of her head.

"OW! What the… what was that?" as she looked to the floor she saw the same empty film canister and laughed, "Physic magic huh? Hotch was right you are getting some distance on these now"

_**The roads are wrapped around your waist  
They lead me place to place  
I take trips from hip to hip  
In fact, I've made a career of it**_

Spencer Reid was now lightly chuckling and making his way up to her, only to have felt the empty small object hit his forehead, causing Prentiss to have a fit of giggles. As soon as he was about a foot away from her, he pulled out a single white Rose.

"I've got your back, you've got mine, hold me tight and I'll be fine. Of all the things big and small, what I want most of all, is if you'd agree to never fight, it wouldn't matter who's wrong or right. All your heart is what I want you to send, and mine will be with you until the end of everything I love to do, most of all it's being with you" he then gently yet passionately kissed her, before slowly pulling away, "I love you" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers again.

_**I always thought the left was your strongest side  
But when it comes to you, I can't decide  
It's only a matter of time**_

Before she could stop herself, two single tears from each of her eyes were now sliding down her cheek, to which he wiped away before they could reach her chin.

"I love you too" she whispered after they broke the kiss. As she tried to pull him closer to her, Spencer quickly swept her off her feet, literally. He then carried her down stairs, where both of their meals were but he didn't carry her to the table, he put her down and slowly raised the volume on his laptop, where the song was coming from.

_**I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.**_

He then pulled her close to him, her back pressing on his chest has he slowly swayed her and kissed her shoulder. She eventually turned around to face him and found that she couldn't keep her eyes off of his. They both slowly kissed each other, until her stomach rumbled, telling her that she needed food now, which caused both of them to chuckle, before walking to the table and eating their room temperature meal.

_**~X~**_

As most of the team was getting ready to head home, JJ, Morgan and Garcia wondered why Prentiss hadn't come back on IM or even called them about what the noise was in her apartment. Garcia still had some work to do and wanted to wait for Kevin to finish his shift, which was ending in about an hour or so but she told them to keep her in touch when they would arrive at Prentiss home.

"Hotch JJ and I are heading out to Emily and Reid's okay?" Morgan told his boss.

"Still no answer? Have you tried their cell phones?"

"Both go straight to voice mail Hotch, I'm starting to get worried" JJ answered.

"Fine but keep me in touch to make sure they're both doing okay?"

"Sure thing Hotch" was the last thing Morgan said, before he and the media liaison were making there way out of the bullpen, leaving both older agents to chuckle.

"Now I know I'm going to owe you twenty bucks for the stunt you just pulled Aaron" Rossi said. Both older agents weren't as concerned knowing what was actually going on, unlike the rest who were being overly protective, but who wouldn't after what had happened recently. But still the fact that now they would have to wait and find out what happened when both of his agents would walk in or in Morgan's case, kick his way in, they would both get the laugh of their lives!"

_**~X~**_

After driving through the traffic jam, which took them about 45 minutes, when in actuality it would only take about 15 minutes tops to get to Emily's place. After they parked in the underground parking garage, both agents walked into the elevator and pressed the floor number their friends lived on and waited patiently for the doors to open once they would arrive on their floor.

The ride last about two minutes, before the doors opened on their floor and they were now slowly making their way to the correct door and knocked on it.

"Kid, Princess, it's me and JJ. We just want to make sure you're both okay" he said, but when no one answered he gave JJ a look to ask her if he should kick down the door or not, to which she nodded. After he took two steps backward, Derek Morgan lifted his foot and kicked the door as hard as he could, which almost sent the door flying onto the floor.

Minutes before the door was kicked down, Reid and Prentiss hadn't heard their friends knocking and talking to them, they were kind of wrapped up in something else.

"_Spencer_… Oh god… faster baby" she purred into his ear, as she stuck her tongue in his ear, causing him to roll his eye almost all the way to the back of his head. They were on the dining table, her legs wrapped around his hips, trying to push him deeper into her, while he kissed her pulse, feeling her hear rate against his lips. He had started to lose control of his rhythm, when the sound of their door violently hitting their wall scared the hell out of both of them.

"FB- SHIT!" Morgan immediately covered his eyes, as did JJ, when they saw both of their friends jumping away from one another and quickly put on their clothes, while glaring at both Morgan and JJ.

"Is too much to ask for a normal day?" Emily snapped as she walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

"What the hell guys!" Reid asked, while putting his grey T-shirt back on.

"You guys weren't answering anything. We panicked and thought the worse cause no offense lately that's all we've been getting" JJ told in all honesty, "I'll go talk to her" she told Spencer, before walking after Emily.

"We're sorry man, we should have guessed that you two wanted a nice quiet…_fun_ time for today" he couldn't help but tease after he apologized.

"This isn't funny Morgan, when Emily found out she was five weeks pregnant, she realized that in those five weeks, we haven't… been "close"… you know? I knew she felt like I wasn't attracted to her and today was suppose to be the day that I showed her…" he was dead serious, "Now she'll probably be insecure and with her hormones she's going to go berserk" he was now rambling.

"Kid, listen, we're sorry but you got to understand that after what's been going on lately"

_**~X~**_

JJ lightly knocked on the master bedroom door and heard someone that it was okay to come in and she did, only to see a sad Emily on what JJ presumes was her side of the bed and sat next to her friend.

"Em, Derek and I are sorry… again" she paused hoping to have made her friend smile a little, but saw nothing of lighting up mood, "We just panicked. With everything that's been going on and what has happened… of course we'll be on high guards. We're both very sorry… well I am Morgan's probably teasing Spence" this time Emily had a small smile on her face.

"You know that was the first time we've been… "close", you know… in about six – seven weeks… I thought that he knew I was pregnant and couldn't stand being near me or even touch me"

"I see the hormone have already kicked in"

"You have no idea JJ… but today was so special, I actually forgot that I was pregnant"

"Tell me!" They were now having their girl talk, which also meant that JJ was forgiven by Emily.

"The cricket sound I was hearing was the start of a song and… you remember when that Physics magic trick he did… the one that hit me in the head?"

"Well yeah, I and Garcia still talk about it" she giggled.

"Well he made sure that is calculation was right for another one to hit me in the head"

"Um… that's, uh, nice?" JJ was confused.

"I thought it was nice, because that's when we were both starting to feel more comfortable around one another, he then came up and gave me a white Rose and read out a poem that he probably wrote himself and kissed me"

"…Wow…" JJ just couldn't believe that Spencer Reid was that of a romantic, he who was once socially awkward around every women, was now doing up his thing to show how much Emily Prentiss meant to him, "And knowing Spence, he so did made that poem up"

"Now he'll probably stay away form me… having the fear in the back of that giant brain of his, the fear of people he thinks as family barging in, while we're intimate… TWICE!"

The girls started giggling, when a gentle knock was heard, "Come in" Emily said and saw her fiancée walking in shyly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, to which she nodded, "Okay… listen I have to go pick up Andrew okay? I'll see you in 30 – 35 minutes… oh and Emily?"

"Yeah?" she looked up, only to be deeply kissed by him.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" she answered him, before he walked out of the room.

"I think Morgan and I better leave you guys alone"

"Actually you might as well stay for supper, we were going to order pizza in and watch a movie"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope… but Morgan's so fixing the door before Spencer and Andrew get back" she said sternly before walking out.

_**~X~**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**How To Save A Life…**_

After the pizza was paid for, all five of them gathered around the coffee table by the couch and were now eating. Earlier, both Reid and Morgan had finally fixed the door about three minutes before the pizza man knocked on the door.

After a while everyone were just watching television, when Emily nudged Spencer to show him a now sleeping Andrew, which made him smile. Emily then slowly picked up her and Spencer's child and slowly made her way up the stairs, while she told him that he could relax with the others and that she wouldn't be long.

After he resumed his spot on the couch, he noticed both Derek and JJ staring at him with wide grins, which confused him.

"What?"

"So… in less than six weeks, you'll be bound by the leash called marriage" Derek teased, earning an elbow hit to his robs by JJ.

"Derek if you don't remember I was in the witness protection program for seven years and I'm still here" he told him, full of confidence in his voice.

"He's got you there Morgan" JJ remarked, with a grin on her face.

"Now we can talk bachelor party" he said very cheerfully, quickly earning a smack across the back of his head from non other than Miss Emily Prentiss, soon to be Prentiss-Reid.

"You know what we should do one night, just a team night out" JJ suggested.

"I'm okay with that as long that Selena is okay for watching Andrew for a little while" Prentiss said, "if she can't, then you should go, you deserve a night to relax with everyone"

"I don't know…" he was now in deep thought, until he felt three popcorn pieces hit him in the head.

"You can go and that can be your bachelor party… since JJ and Garcia are going to bet here they can keep an eye on Morgan" she faked scowled him.

"Ooh that's cold mama" he teased, pretending to be hurt by what she had just said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone in the apartment while we're gone for a little while?" he asked his fiancée.

"Don't worry because at the same time Agent James told me that I can decide to finish my report on what happened…" she was in a frozen state and as soon as Spencer touched her hand, she snapped out of it, "Clear it all up and then she can leave"

"When would the hang out be?"

"Let's try tomorrow night" Morgan said.

"Then I know Selena isn't going to be able to watch Andrew tomorrow night or for the next 13 days" when she saw Spencer's surprised facial expression she knew that he had completely forgot about their friend/neighbor leaving for her vacation in Hawaii for the next two weeks, "Spencer, she's in Hawaii right now. She left this morning"

"Oh… I forgot I guess"

"Uh oh, pretty boy must be running a fever" he teased.

"So I guess tomorrow night is settled huh?" Spencer Reid asked out loud, making sure that tomorrow was going to happen, "but I would rather be with you when our director chief questions you for your report"

"I don't think she'll let you in, since you were in another and room honey"

"True but maybe if I pull some str…"

"No way Spencer Reid, I'll schedule to see if she can interview me during work hours and then if she can't than at least I'll try to ask her to come over and get it over it"

"If you say so Em"

"SO you're going to be okay if I leave for a coupled of hours tomorrow" she teased him, making both Derek and JJ trying really hard not to laugh at the baby tone she used on him.

He sat there looking deep in thought, which caused her to lay her face in one of her hands to try and stifle a laugh, but he soon took the opportunity to pin her on the couch and actually found a ticklish spot on her.

"Spencer" she was laughing esoterically, "Stop! We have guest!"

"Not a good enough excuse" he told her, before hearing a slight whimper coming from her and he automatically stopped and gave her a worry look, mixed with mostly an apologetic look.

"It's okay Spence, I'm still a little bruised, and it's nothing"

"No… it's no nothing" he got up and walked upstairs, disappearing into their bedroom, leaving all three of his family members in the living room area.

About ten minutes later, after thanking her friends to have stayed over and hanging out, both of them hugged Prentiss.

"Oh and next time you guys come over… don't break our door down" she eyes Morgan as we spoke.

"Alright, got the message Princess, See you tomorrow alright?"

After she closed the door to the newly fixed door, Emily walked into the guest room which happened to be on the main level as the Kitchen/living room area, and changed into some spare pajamas before heading into the cold double bed. Knowing that he would want to talk about it and she didn't would only cause them to get into an argument.

_**~X~**_

As the morning rays were making there way through the blinds, Prentiss had already been awake for a little while and did her usual routine. She got Andrew up, and while she was making breakfast he was getting ready for school.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweety?"

"Are you and dad arguing?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You always leave the door open when you sleep in there… and you usually go there when you don't or you are arguing with dad"

"I'm trying to avoid an argument, but right now go out your plate in the sink, put your shoes and coat on, and let's get you to school okay? Andrew, don't worry about your father and I, alright?"

"Okay mom… did you know that in a sixteen row on a corn on a cob there's an average of 800 kernels?"

"…You sooo have your father's gene" she looked unsurprised, while giving him a warm smile before both of them walked out and were making their way to the car.

_**~X~**_

After she opening and walking through the glass door, Emily Prentiss put her bags under her desk, walked over to the break room and grabbed a bottle of water, before heading back to her desk and started working on the _lovely_ pile that JJ was kindly glad to put on her desk.

About an hour later, the director chief had just finished a weekly meeting in Hotch's office, "Director James?" Prentiss called out, before she left the bullpen.

"Yes agent Prentiss, can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if you could… or actually have some time to spare to question me on the reports?"

"I can spare you some time agent Prentiss. I'm nothing like Strauss, so you don't have to look like you fear me… at least I hope its fake fear" she teased.

"Okay thank you m'am"

"You can refer to me as agent James or actually just agent James and nothing else. I'll be expecting you in my office twenty minutes after your team's usual briefing?"

"Yes m'… I mean agent James"

As she left, JJ was walking towards the conference room, looking very serious… damn they already had a case.

_**~X~**_

It was almost three o'clock, and usually Andrew would be walking in any minutes now, but heard a knock instead. As he looked through the peep hole, there he saw Andrew along with another person… an adult. As he opened the door, there stood the man.

"Is there a problem, Andrew are you okay?" he quickly asked, while his son walked into the apartment and up the stairs. Spencer then noticed that his son had a black eye and that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"I saw him getting jumped after he got off a bus; I was waiting for my cab when I saw them beat your son"

"Um, thank you for breaking the fight and bringing him safely hom…" as soon as he turned to thank the man, he received a serious blow to the head, sending him onto the hardwood floor.

"Alright, where is she?"

"Who?"

"The lady of my dreams; the one that is meant to be called mine? I know she lives here! I've kept watching over her since I saw her from across the street… she looked so much like my late love… I've also kept watch over her son and then you entered the picture… Who the hell are you!"

"I'm her fiancée… and the little boy that's upstairs right now is my biological son… just don't hurt him"

"I'm not but I'll use him to reel in her safely away from you… we can be a happy family again…"

"How do you know she wants you?"

"She gave me the glances... glances that told me that she wanted me… so now I'm making my move" he then locked and chain the door, before lifting Reid off the floor, grabbed a pair of handcuff that had been left lying around, made him sit on one of the metal dining room chairs, and cuffed his hands tightly and in a positioned that made sure that he couldn't break loose.

"Now… where is she?"

"She's at work… probably left on a jet to go solve a case"

The man punched Reid square in the face, breaking his nose, "You let her leave the house… the state? How can you put so much faith in that woman?"

"Because I know she loves me and wouldn't sleep around. She's not the type to betray me, and I would never betray her" he told him straight to the man's face, earning another hit, but this one was a kick in the chest, sending him back, hitting his head onto the wooden floor.

"Dad… DAD!" Andrew almost screeched.

"Shhh, you want your _dad_ to live right?" he asked the boy gently.

When Andrew nodded, the man gave him an evil smile, "Then you have to do everything I say. I don't want your dad… I'm after someone more important and you have to help me or else he dies… understood?"

"Andrew don't you do it! He's after m…" he was quieted by another swift kick to his torso, pushing all the air out of lungs, making him gasp for air.

"Understood?"

All Andrew did was nod, "Now I want you to go pack a big bag full of your clothes, toothbrush, shampoo…whatever…go!" he barked at the young boy who then ran back up the stairs, with him behind to make sure he didn't call for anyone, leaving Spencer Reid to think up of a plan put and a plan to get his son out of way of the delusional man.

_**~X~**_

After her meeting with director James, Prentiss was now leaving to go home, since the team told her that the case had been easier then they had thought and should be back in Quantico in the next 48 hours. She hadn't left work early enough and was stuck in traffic for well over an hour. She then dialed her home phone, hoping that Spencer and Andrew hadn't left for the park yet; she really wanted to hear both of their voices and to also let them know that she was going to arrive home in about twenty minutes. Damn, she had reached their voicemail.

"Hey it's me, I'm almost home, but expect me at the door in about twenty… twenty five minutes okay… and I love you Spencer and Andrew, can't wait to see you both" she then hung up her phone and patiently waited t=for the red light to turn green.

_**~X~**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**How To Save A Life…**_

_**"Children will not remember you for the material things you provided but for the feeling that you cherished them."  
**_

_**Richard L. Evans**_

"_Hey it's me, I'm almost home, but expect me at the door in about twenty… twenty-five minutes okay… I love you Spencer and Andrew, can't wait to see you both_" the message then ended.

The man was now smiling in a very satisfied matter, scaring and angering Spencer Reid, he knew what was in the sick mind. After he and Andrew had walked back down the staircase, he ordered his son to remain in the guest room, until he would come for him.

"Now… where was I?" he told him with a very dark tone in his voice, full of anger and vengeance.

He turned on the radio and raised the music to a very high volume; the song that was playing was "_Asylum – Disturbed_". He then started beating the hell out of Reid, until almost only blood was covering his face and he was passed out.

"I've watched over her for a long time and you appear out of nowhere and steal her away from me? Not going to happen… Now I'm going to leave with that poor little boy an-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw an increasing dark wet area on his chest and saw the now ripped stitches, "well, well…" he grinned at him, before puling the more of it. "Get out here little man!" he ordered over the music.

As soon as Andrew opened the door, the man blocked his view from his dad and told him to head straight for the door and to only look at the door. The man then dragged the chair, containing a cuffed Spencer Reid, to he living room and faced him away from the door.

"Let's go" he ordered and they both left the apartment, minutes later, they had left the building, just as Emily had entered the elevator and pressed her floor number.

_**~X~**_

"Holy crap who's blaring the god damn music so loud?" she asked herself out loud.

As she walked out of the elevator, she was now making her way to her apartment door and then realized that the very loud music was coming from her home. Hearing the song "_Rebel Rebel – David Bowie_" was giving her bad vibe. Prentiss tried to unlock her door but realized that it was unlock, which wasn't like Spencer at all. Whether he was in or not he would always lock the door. After walking in, she immediately shut off the radio and saw the silhouette of her fiancée in one of their dining chairs; she slowly walked up behind him and soon saw the cuffed hands.

"Spencer!" she quickly reached him and gasped in horror as she saw him, unconscious and all bloodied. "Spencer! Please answer me!" she then heard a groan coming from him and immediately dialed 911. She then quickly ran up the stairs and went into her son's room and saw that some of his clothes were gone, so was his toothbrush. Someone had just attacked her family and taken her son.

Within five minutes a team of paramedics came in, put him on a gurney and took him to the nearest hospital in the area, with Emily by his side the whole time. After they got off, he was taken in and she was then asked to remain in the waiting room, which gave her the chance to contact not only Garcia but the team.

"_Empress of all who seeks true pleasure. What are you needs?"_

"Penelope…" said a sobbing Emily.

"_Emily, what's wrong!"_

"Someone broke in… badly hurt Spencer and… and…"

"_What sweety?"_

"Andrew's gone… some of his things are gone"

"_I'm contacting the team right now and then I'm asking Kevin to take over for me, while I head to you and Reid… where are you currently?"_

"Quantico Memorial Hospital…"

"_I'll see you in like… fifteen minutes tops!_" she then disconnected the call, leaving Emily to lean against the wall, sobbing.

_**~X~**_

The team was celebrating their latest success at the hotel Bar/lounge, when JJ saw that she had a message in her voicemail and was now listening to it. In a matter of seconds Rossi saw the expression on JJ change from joyful, to worry and then went to shock and horror. The older agent then walked up to the Media liaison and asked her if they had another case.

"We have to head back home… Someone got into Emily and Spence's home, roughed up Spence really bad and took Andrew… Emily's the one that found them there after arriving home" She tried to keep her professional composure on, but couldn't stop the first couple of tears to escape, this of course caught both Hotch's and Derek's attention. After JJ explained what Garcia's message to her voicemail, both alpha agents looked like they were going to attack the nearest person in any second now.

"Where's Garcia right now?" Derek asked.

"She's with Emily, while Kevin is taking over her position in the computer room" JJ explained.

"JJ, I need you to call the airstrip and tell them to get the Jet ready now and not tomorrow morning" Hotch ordered.

"Yes sir"

"First we'll do when we land is to send CSU to her apartment, Derek I want you to be with Garcia and Prentiss, While JJ, Rossi and I handle the apartment and the media"

_**~X~**_

Somewhere in the City of Quantico, Andrew Spencer Reid was put in a small room, no windows… only a small lamp that lithe very dimly. What the delusional didn't know was that he had used one of his father's magic tricks to sneak his father's cell phone in the depth of his mini go bag. He turned on the phone and patiently waited for his aunt Penelope to locate him and alert the rest of his family.

In a more lithe room, the man was watching the news, when he saw Jennifer Jareau talking about the assault on a federal agent and that they were looking into it at this very moment, before they showed a picture of his son, to say that he was abducted. The word _abducted_ angered him; he was just taking what rightfully belonged to him. After shutting off the television, he slowly made his way to the little boy's room, told him that he had to go out for a while, locked the door and he then walked out of his hide out, which also was his apartment.

After waiting five minutes to make sure that he wasn't just playing him, the young genius pulled back out his father's phone and saw that the cellular phone had died, causing him to panic. He just wanted to go home and be with his parents.

_**~X~**_

Derek never left Prentiss's side and neither did Penelope Garcia. The stressful agent was now resting, when a doctor walked down the long hallway, stopped when he reached the waiting room to look at his chart.

"Spencer Reid?"

"Emily… Sweetpea, come on, they have news on Reid" she told her friend softly.

Prentiss immediately opened her eyes and walked up to the doctor, "I'm his fiancée. How is he?"

"He'll make a normal recovery, and will be discharge tomorrow morning if none of his cuts get infected"

"Can we see him?" Derek asked.

"Are you family?"

"We're the FBI, we need to question him about who attacked him and took his son"

"Alright then, follow me"

After what seemed to be a forever walk, they had finally reached his room and he was wide awake. As all three entered the room, he sighed in relief to know that Emily was safe, but the fact still remain that his son was still in the hands of that bastard.

"I'm glad you're okay"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's after both of you… He thinks of you as his soul mate, the perfect family and I got in the way. He told me so"

"Reid… I hate to tell you that I'm going to have to interview you to know what exactly happened"

"He… um knocked on the door… Andrew was with him but he had a black eye"

"He hit our son?"

"I don't think so… he wouldn't hurt him physically… he thinks of Andrew as his own son. He mentioned that some kids jumped him, and as soon as he went up to his room, he attacked me, cuffed me to the chair… that's when he told me about how just by the glances you gave him that he knew when he had to act and get me out of the picture…" after that he then fell asleep.

"Looks like we got our self one sick stalker… I'll go call Kevin" Garcia said before walking out.

Derek had recorded everything onto his phone, sent it to Hotch and patiently waited for Penelope to return. For now he was keeping a close eye on his two friends and co-workers.

Outside of the room, a man was sitting in a chair glancing at every chance he got… knowing that she was inside that room.


	41. Chapter 41

_**How To Save A Life…**_

Morgan had to leave the room for a minute, due to the fact that Hotch was calling him, and that the nurse looked ready to bite his head off for trying to get away at using his cell phone. Minutes after the nurse had finished checking; she walked out of the room and went to the nurse's station to update the well being of Spencer Reid, leaving him all alone in the room. But where was Emily Prentiss? She had already been abducted and was not being taken to the man's hideout.

What the man didn't know was that she was actually wearing a small wire and she actually told where she was, thanks to the small hints she dropped while speaking to the delusional man. The undercover plan had been Rossi's and Prentiss's idea, to which got Reid upset but soon passed out due to the medication he had in his system.

After he closed and locked the door, he roughly pulled her into a kiss, to which she hated and just wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Now we can be together for good… the perfect family"

"Where's Andrew" she immediately asked, unable to keep her personal emotions aside.

"He's in his room love" he unlocked the door and let her in, but suddenly closed the door again.

"MOM!" said a cheerful Andrew Spencer Reid as he rushed into his mother's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Where's dad?"

"He's going to be alright, he's resting right now and the rest of the team is heading over now, I gave them enough hints" she told him, without realizing that he had opened the door.

Before she could do anything, her head met the rough wall and hands were placed on her throat.

"How could you betray me like this? I love you! I've watched over you and our son!"

"He's not yours!" she then kicked him between the legs and then gave him a swift kick to the chest, sending him onto the floor, hitting his head and knocking him out cold.

Both she and Andrew were almost out of the door, when the SWAT team busted in and quickly took her and Andrew to safety, while the rest went in, located the abductor, cuff him and took him to the DC police station.

Both Hotch and Rossi were now by both Prentiss and Andrew's side.

"You two okay?" her superior asked.

"Let's just go check on Spencer a the hospital"

_**~X~**_

As the weeks went by quickly… well for most people that is, because unlike anyone from the team they didn't have to plan the wedding, while always being on the road. But to the soon to be married couple, what was the hardest was the fact that they had now abstain from any physical pleasure, which have been almost seven weeks, which was killing them right now due to the fact that in less than 10 hours, they would be husband and wife. It actually came to a point where, JJ and Garcia made Emily sleep at JJ's because they all knew how the tiniest thing can lead them off course.

And right now Emily was roughly awakened by a camera flash and a very determined JJ, who wouldn't stop shaking her awake.

"I'm not a milkshake JJ" said a sleepy Emily.

"Sorry" she gave her an apologetic look, before pulling the bed sheet away, "Now come on! We have to go to get our hair done, nails, but before we get a facial, then we get into our dresses, and then come the make up and th…"

"We're not on a case" she then added, earning an almost death glare from her friend, "I'm up, I'm up"

_**~X~**_

Meanwhile with the guys… well they came to wake up Spencer when there was five hours before he and Emily would be declared husband and wife. He was fast asleep on his stomach, sleeping in his boxers, when he felt a huge wait on him.

"Prrreeetttyyyy boy!" Derek whispered in his ear in a sultry voice, and at that moment Reid opened his eyes to pure terror.

"MORGAN!" he shouted in pure terror, at that moment the buff agent quickly got up and was laughing along with Rossi, Hotch and Lynch.

"Come on pretty boy, today's the day. Now I'm pretty sure Garcia's about to hand the leash to Emily and we have the collar for you" Derek explained.

"…Out… I'm taking a shower, getting ready to get married and if you actually try or say anything involving a leash and collar I will personally going to kick your butt" he said before walking and closing the door to his washroom.

"The kid's got more of a back bone since he's been with Emily" Rossi comment with a sly grin.

"At least you didn't over hear them almost breaking that abstaining thing" Hotch muttered, forgetting that Derek and Rossi and Lynch were still there.

"Almost?" Lynch said.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Reid said, while buttoning the last button on his tux dress shirt.

"You were… uh… rather vocal" Rossi muttered.

"_ow, ow, ow! I've got a stapler in my ass!_" Hotch imitated, before leaving the room with laughing, along with Derek, who was on the floor laughing.

"Shut up…" the young genius said, while turning so red, he looked like he had gotten a really bad sun burn.

"Come on Romeo, let's get you and lil' Romeo over there ready for your big day man"

_**~X~**_

There was now less than twenty minutes before the bride would walk down the aisle, everyone was seated, the grooms' men were in chapel, sitting on the steps, patiently waiting.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Andrew?"

"Does this even technically mean that I'm a bas-" Spencer covered his son's mouth, while chuckling nervously.

"Something happened and it would have put everyone… even you, in really bad danger so I had to go hide… that's when I came back right?"

"Okay… I guess? Where am I staying while you and mom are off on your wedding week?"

"You're going to stay at JJ's and Will's"

"Cool!"

_**~X~**_

Meanwhile with the girls were in the bride's room waiting for her to unveil the results of hours of being surrounded. As she stepped out of the change room, both JJ and Garcia's jaw dropped.

"Emily, you'll so be the talk of the ball!" Garcia said.

"Well it should due to the fact that it's my and Spencer's wedding… How long until the show starts?"

"Five minutes and Rossi's going to walk you down the aisle. I just wished your parents could have made it" JJ said.

"Well she had somewhere else to go…" she hid her real feelings about the situation between her and her mother. Due to the fact that the real reason she wasn't coming was the fact that she was marrying Spencer, who she did not approve and thought she could have done better.

"Come on, let's sit, relax… and you tell us about the whole almost getting caught by Hotch"

"What are you talking about Garcia?" Prentiss asked.

"Well Kevin called me earlier and told me this funny story that happened, when he was heading back to his office"

"What is she talking about Emily?"

"Nothing, swear you won't tell her"

"Okay I promise" Garcia, raised her hands in defense, "But can I just say one thing?"

"What is it?" the bride asked.

"ow, ow, ow, I've got a stapler in my ass" she said while heading out the door laughing.

"Garcia!"

"Well she didn't tell… but that says it all" JJ defended the tech goddess.

Then a knock came to the hardwood door, causing Emily to take in a nervous breathe. JJ put a comforting hand on her, before opening the door where she saw David Rossi standing.

"I'm here to guide the lovely bride to the groom. Apparently that's how bad your sense of direction is, and that was from Morgan"

"Remind me to smack him with the bouquet later" Prentiss muttered as she let David Rossi guide her to the altar, with both of her bride's maid in front of her.

_**~X~**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**How To Save Life…**_

After the groom and the bride had said there vows to one another, the reverend continued to ceremony, until Emily admitted that there was one more thing she needed to say, to which he gave her permission to do so.

"This day I will marry my friend, the one I laugh with, live for, dream with, love"

The next thing either of them knew, they had heard someone sniffing and taking a sharp breathe, expecting it to be Garcia, until Prentiss nudged towards Spencer's grooms men, and as he turned he saw the responsible one… Morgan. Wait Morgan was the one trying to not cry, but he was sooo failing right now. They then heard a certain reverend clearing his throat to alert the soon to be newlyweds that it was almost over.

"Now where was I… oh yes, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

As soon as their lips met, the whole crowd was applauding and some were even howling their happiness to the newlywed couple. After almost a minute, both Morgan and JJ pulled them apart, causing snickers and laughs in the church.

"Okay now we get to go change and head for the reception party, we have less than 90 minutes people so let's move!" Garcia told everyone, before they threw their rice at the newlywed couple.

After they both got into the limo that Rossi had rented for them, the driver started making his way to their hotel, where the reception would also be held, in the ballroom.

Spencer was kissing his wife neck, in a very sensual matter, making her head tilt in a way that would grant him more access.

"Hmmmm, Spencer, we have to wait until the reception party is over"

"I don't want to wait, we have the time… and no one would know" he then started nibbling on her earlobe, making her moan lightly. The next thing she knew, he had her on her back kissing her fiercely, feeling every curve in her body, while he stuck his tongue into her mouth, making her moans louder and more pleasurable.

"_Spencer_… no, seriously we're almost there" she saw through the nearest window that they were about to turn into the hotel drop off and then they both fixed themselves up, but both were blushing, while having big grins on their faces.

_**~X~**_

After mostly everyone arrived at the reception party, the music suddenly started playing and both the bride and the groom were walking in. Minutes later, Morgan grabbed the microphone and spoke to everyone in the room.

"_To start off this special evening, would the newlywed's starts off with the first dance?"_

Prentiss gasped in a good way when she heard the crickets, then the guitar… it was the same song that they had danced to when they had returned home… when Spencer showed her how much he loved her and treasured her.

_**The roads are wrapped around your waist  
They lead me place to place  
I take trips from hip to hip  
In fact, I've made a career of it  
I always thought the left was your strongest side  
But when it comes to you, I can't decide  
It's only a matter of time**_

Wrapping one arm around her waist, the other holding her other free hand and gently kissed her, making everyone clatter their glass of champagne and other drinks in a cheerful matter. Guiding his new wife in a traditional circle dance; she lay her head against his chest/ shoulder area, causing him to grin softly.

_**I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.**_

Every guest were so pre-occupied admiring the wedded couple dancing, that no one noticed the unknown guest at the entrance of the ballroom, watching in at the happy couple. Then both Rossi and Hotch quietly walked up to the man and watched their co-workers dancing.

"It's nice of you to have dropped by Jason"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world… Is it true they have a child?"

"Second one the way right now… almost three months" Rossi answered.

"Both of their fears have come to an end, thanks to each other"

"I know Prentiss's fear was the fear of never having a family, but what was Reid's" Rossi asked.

"Being all alone… and now he's not" Hotch answered, "Neither is she, because they have each other"

"I left their and you might as well leave these two for their next of kin" he smiled as he handed an envelope, which read "_To: unborn child_", and a small box that had Andrew's name on it, "I have to continue my way" he shook both older agents hands, before walking off, with a soft smile across his face.

_**Like the climate  
You never know what weather you'll get  
No denying you're the habit that I can't quit  
It's only a matter of, mine.**_

After Spencer and Emily both nodded, they called out for anyone to join them on the floor. JJ grabbed Will's hand, Garcia and Kevin also made their way to the dance floor, along with other couples.

_**I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.  
It's only a matter of time.**_

"May I cut in handsome?" Penelope asked, after Kevin went to keep an eye on Andrew, Henry and Jack.

"Certainly, Pen" Emily backed away to let her dance with her husband, when Pen decided to be funny and started dancing with Emily instead, causing all of their friends to laugh at the crazy Penelope Garcia and Spencer's very confused facial expression.

"I'll dance with you Pretty Boy" Morgan said from behind the Groom.

"Um, no thank you Derek but… could you get my wife back for me"

"I can but I can't promise if she decides to stick with this Chocolate Adonis" he teased his friend, that he would gladly call his brother.

"Go flex or grin in front of Pen, so I can steal my wife back"

"Then we'll have to arrest you for thief" JJ teased, dancing with Will Lamontagne Jr., who was chuckling.

"He wants to because it means that his sexy wife gets to cuff him" Morgan winked and walked over to the dancing girls, leaving Reid Completely red.

"I'm sorry to bother you sexy mamas but I have orders from me main man over there to distract this fine goddess, so that he swoop in and claim his wife once again"

"Hey I thought you told us that he was shy to talk about three-X stuff?"

"Garcia!" Emily said, while chuckling. She then stepped aside and slowly made her way towards her husband who was watching Andrew trying to stay awake at the table.

_**You're tainted, I'm shaking  
I hope you turn around in time  
Tide's changing, I'm waiting  
You and I are one of a kind  
(You're changing)  
I've been a both of our fears  
Over my sore ears  
I still can't pick my favorite place  
(don't make me)  
The contour of your lips,  
They match your continents  
And I still love the way that you taste**_

She gently tapped his shoulder, earning his attention, as he turned to face her with a grin on his face.

"I never thought of you as the jealous type, can't handle anyone to dance with your beloved wife?"

"I wasn't…" he lied and she could see it, "Morgan wanted to dance with me"

"Aww poor baby and you thought that with one squeeze you would break in two" she teased him, earning a fake glare from him, before he kissed her deeply.

"I only want to dance with you and no one else… especially Morgan"

"That's because he's too girly for you" she said loud enough for him to him.

"Hey! I'm plenty manly, Princess"

"Eyes here Adonis" Garcia fakes barked at him.

"Yes mama" he lowered his head in fake shame, getting most them laughing their butts off.

_**I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
(stay alive)  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.  
(only a matter of time)  
It's only a matter of time.**_

As the music faded away, another song came on but this one was a fast, heavy beat song, making the rest of the guest coming down on the dance floor, causing the couple to leave and head to their table.

_**~X~**_

It was almost two in the morning when they newlyweds decided to head to their suite. After inserting their key card in the slot, the groom carried his wife over the threshold and laid her onto the king size bed. Spencer Reid then leaned over her and placed multiple butterfly kisses onto her lips.

On the other side of the door, Derek, JJ and Garcia had sneaked off and were now outside of the door.

"Why are we here again?" asked a slightly tipsy JJ.

"To confirm the fact they haven't been together in that special way for almost seven weeks, and the fact that for some unknown reasons Marriages bring out the wild side for bed actions" Derek whispered to the two ladies, while raising his eyebrows up and down, before getting a slug on his arm from Garcia.

"Of course it's real; we didn't have to sneak here for that my chocolate god"

"Baby girl, she's pregnant, they haven't been close in a long while, and they just got married… what conclusion you draw for their tonight… or this morning, if my watch is right"

"…Move Sugar" she pushed Derek out of the way, making him slightly chuckle.

"I should go down stairs; Rossi is giving me a lift home, since Will went to put Henry to bed and he was tired…" JJ was cut off by a very loud moan that came from their friends' suite, "Make room for me" she quickly added.

Back inside the suite, Reid bit her shoulder, while he kept his pace slow and rhythmic, pleasing his wife, as she scraped her nail all along his back.

"Faster…" he complied and increased his pace, while pushing harder into her, "Yes… oh god, yes!"

"Emily…"

Back with the three eavesdroppers, all eyes had widened as the minutes went by, until they heard someone clearing their throat. As all three slowly turned their heads to where the sound had come from, they saw both Hotch and Rossi starring at them in a weird matter.

"May I ask what are you three doing here?" Hotch asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was… even though he already knew.

"My guess is that they want to hear the result of all three equations" Rossi answered.

"Wait… what equation?" Hotch asked.

"Well… She's almost three months pregnant, plus the fact that they decided to abstain until their wedding night and the other plus is the fact that marriage affects peoples libido… and after you had all of that together you g-"

"_**SPENCER!**_"

"_**EMILY!**_"

"You get that…" JJ muttered as she tried her very best to not laugh, but all five agents were badly blushing… from the moment they entered the elevator to when they left in cabs to head home.

_**~X~**_

As the sun rays hit the sleeping face on Emily Prentiss-Reid, she groaned in annoyance, until she felt her husband's arms wrapping firmly around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Morning Mrs. Reid" he whispered into her Ear, before letting his head rest against her bare back.

"Morning Dr. Prentiss" she laid her arms over his, before pulling his hand to her lips, where she kissed his palm and closed it, before she yawned and tried to return to sleep.

"You know…" Spencer whispered, due to the fact that he was also falling back to sleep, "Starting last night we have a full week off… and then we have to go back into work… doing reports"

"Don't try to sound sad, you love your job honey and you can't wait to argue with Morgan and accuse him of sneaking reports into your pile" she smiled with her eyes closed.

"It makes things more …normal"

"You just want to see how they're going to look at us, when we get back due to the fact that they weren't that quiet in the hallway at two in the morning"

"Maybe… but that also means that JJ and Garcia will never leave me alone until I tell them every and I do mean every little detail"

"I love you Emily Mary Prentiss-Reid" he kissed the back of her neck, before letting himself drift back into REM mode.

"I love you too, Spencer James Reid-Prentiss" she muttered in the middle of her falling asleep.

_**~X~**_


End file.
